Everlasting Love
by rimrim-chan
Summary: AU-Populer hal biasa bagi mereka, tapi bagi Kuchiki Rukia menghindari Kurosaki Ichigo adalah hal sulit dilakukan daripada menyedot perhatian publik, begitupula bagi Ichigo untuk membawa Rukia kembali ke dunianya. Kisah ini harus dimulai dari awal lagi. Chapter 8 for climax. please enjoy reading.
1. is it still prologue?

**Summary**: AU- Populer bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kuchiki Rukia dan Kurosaki Ichigo, tapi bagi Rukia yang ingin menghindari Ichigo, dan Ichigo yang ingin membawa Rukia kembali ke dunianya adalah hal yang paling sulit dilakukan daripada perkerjaan mereka yang menyedot banyak perhatian publik. Sepertinya kegilaan cerita mereka harus diulang dari awal lagi..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 1: is it still prolog?**

"...dan sampai ketemu di segmen berikutnya, keep love on the air with Kuchiki Rukia, see ya!"

Begitulah penutupan oleh seorang penyiar radio, seorang Kuchiki Rukia adalah seorang penyiar radio Seiretei fm. Segera dia menurunkan volume suaranya pada mixer dan meletakkan headset yang telah dia pakai sebelumnya pada tempatnya, dan keluar dari studio on air.

"Pencapaian yang baik dari hari ke hari, Kuchiki-san." wanita keibuan itu berkata.

"Ahh, itu semua berkat Anda, Unohana-sama." Rukia berkata kepada managernya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Hahaha, aku menyukai interksimu dengar pendengar, aku bisa melihat respon mereka yang baik pada beberapa kesempatan, padahal kau tidak pernah

mengajarimu seperti itu." Unohana berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya mengembangkan apa yang Anda berikan manager, dan aku juga banyak mendengar masukan dari para pendengar aku sendiri dan-" kata-kata Rukia terpotong karena Kiyone tiba-tiba menghampiri dan menepuk punggung Rukia dengan sangat antusias.

"Hey, Rukia kau tahu penggemarmu semakin bertambah saja dari hari-kehari, dan kau tahu kau di undang-loh untuk talk show di salah satu stasiun televisi swasta dalam segmen _announcer_ yang menjadi icon radio-radio terkemuka di negara ini! Wow! Nih undangannya! " Sambil memberikan secarik kertas. Belum sempat Rukia membaca keseluruhan tiba-tiba Sentaro datang dan mencubit pipi Rukia.

"Biarkan kami berdua yang akan mengantarmu ke stasiun televisi itu, kami tahu kau pasti akan diusir satpam karena disangka anak sekolah main-main kesana, hihihi." ketawa jahil Sentaro.

"Aku yakin pasti satpam itu tidak bisa akses internet mungkin di kantor televisi itu karena sudah pasti wajah Kuchiki-san tertera di halaman OMG! Yahoo, jadi seharusnya dia mengenali Kuchiki-san." Unohana-san menggoda Rukia yang hanya tersenyum saja, sepertinya keluarga elit Kuchiki mengajari dirinya bagaimana bersikap anggun ketika sedang digoda.

"Tapi..kenapa dari stasiun televisi itu tidak menemuiku dan memberikannya langsung daripada memberikan surat undangan ini, seperti aku ini pejabat tinggi negara ini saja diberikan undangan formal begini?" Rukia lebih tertarik dengan undangannya ketimbang pujian yang dilontarkan Unohana-san.

Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu mereka.

Rukia membaca kembali, dan disana terdapat terdapat tanda tangan resmi Pemimpin dan Produser stasiun televisi itu. Rukia terperanjat tanpa bersuara dan melipat langsung kertas itu. Unohana memperhatikan air muka Rukia yang berubah dan sepertinya sangat mengerti.

Dengan tenang Rukia berkata sembari tersenyum pada Sentaro dan Kiyone, "Baiklah kalian yang akan mengantarku kesana jangan telat ya nanti aku jemput, bagaimana?"

"SIAP!" dengan muka jenaka mereka memberi hormat, dan langsung bertengkar siapa yang lebih dulu dijemput oleh Rukia untuk ke stasiun televisi itu.

"Santai saja Kuchiki-san, semua akan baik-baik saja." kata Unohana sambil tersenyum dan berlalu.

Rukia tersenyum getir, kenapa harus dirinya yang ditakdirkan untuk ini. Rukia membuang surat itu ke tong sampah sembari jalan melewati mereka berdua. Kiyone dan Sentaro memperhatikan dan mengambil surat tersebut dengan penuh tanda tanya. Segera mereka mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya, mungkin ada perubahan isinya setelah dibaca oleh Rukia, mungkin dalam sekejap Rukia bisa mengubah surat tersebut menjadi sandi morse.. mungkin saja 'kan? Mereka membaca berulang kali dan tidak menemukan satu huruf-pun yang diubah Rukia kedalam sandi morse. Jadilah timbul pertanyaan besar di kepala , akhirnya Sentaro-lah yang memutuskan untuk menyimpan surat tersebut yang ditandatangani resmi oleh Pimpinan dan Produser stasiun televisinya, Kurosaki Ichigo.

/

Yumichika heran sekali melihat boss mudanya itu bolak-balik di kantornya dengan raut wajah cemas. Sebentar duduk di kursinya, sebentar memandangi layar _iphone_-nya, sebentar bangkit berdiri menghampiri jendela diruangannya di lantai 6 gedung itu, dan kadang memanggil dirinya tanpa memberikan perintah.

Yumichika menghampiri bosnya dan memberikan secangkir Robusta yang telah dia pesan sebelumnya pada office-boy. "Minumlah kopi ini bos yang akan meredakan gelisahmu dan tanpa mengurangi pesona tampanmu." Yumichika berkata sembari memijat bahu bosnya. Bos berkepala orange itu bergidik geli diberi sentuhan oleh pria seperti itu tapi dia mencoba rileks. Yumichika mengerti biasanya bosnya ini paling anti diperlakukan seperti ini, dan segeramelepaskan.

"Aku sedang bimbang, apakah _dia_ menerima undanganku, tidak? Kenapa dia tidak menghubungi aku sekarang? Apa dia enggan melakukannya?" Kurosaki Ichigo berkata sembari meletakkan pipi di telapak tangannya.

"Mungkin _dia_ sibuk." Yumichika menenangkan Ichigo.

"Mungkin _dia_ sudah menghapus nomor ponselku jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungiku."

"Itu hanya pikiran negatifmu saja, boss."

"Mungkin _dia_ memilih siaran di Satsiun Radio Seiretei fm ketimbang menghadiri talkshow itu."

"Boss.."

"Apa mungkin dia punya kekasih baru? Setahu aku belum, sih. Eh, tunggu... tapi tidak ada beritanya di manapun.." Pikiran negatif mengerebungi kepala Ichigo.

"..."

Yumichika diam saja mendengar curhatan bosnya itu. Sebenarnya dia mengerti kegelisahan dari bosnya ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si penyiar radio tersohor itu. Yumichika tahu bahwa setiap hari bosnya itu tidak pernah absen mendengar suara penyiar itu melalui siaran streaming di sela-sela kesibukannya, atau mencari tahu kesibukan si wanita itu melalui akun jejaring sosialnya yang terkadang dia update sesekali. Sepertinya wanita itu sibuk pula. Yumichika yang sehari-hari bersama bosnya paham sekali suasana hati bos kepala orange-nya. Yumichika mengerti, dia yang sebagai pria cantik di kantor itu bukan tidak mengerti masa lalu pria berambut orange ini, tapi memang masalahnya yang...duh ya ampun mereka ini tinggal diselesaikan saja susah sekali, mereka ini orang dewasa apa anak SMA sih, masih sulit sekali untuk menurunkan ego masing-masing.

Ichigo masih memainkan telunjukknya di tepian mulut cangkir kopi itu dengan gerakan memutar, tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Yumichika tahu sejalannya waktu meraka akan sama-sama mengerti. Haahh.. ditinggalakannya bosnya itu dengan pikirannya dan meninggalkan ruangannya.

/

"Apakah itu siaran live?" tanya Kuchiki Byakuya saat Rukia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja makan. Rukia sengaja makan siang –yang jarang sekali dia lakukan- bersama kakaknya di rumahnya sebelum dirinya pergi ke stasiun televisi itu.

"Iya, aku rasa mereka tidak punya waktu untuk memutarkan siaran ulang talkshow tersebut dalam satu minggu." Rukia menjawab sembari terkekeh.

"Kau diundang dalam segmen talkshow tersebut kali ini, sepertinya memang kau sekarang sangat terkenal sekali, Rukia, hingga sering melewatkan makan malam bersama diriku."

Rukia merasa ikan salmon yang dia makan tadi menjadi bergerak di dalam perutnya mendengar sindiran Byakuya. Rukia tahu dirinya yang sangat sibuk hingga melewatkan hampir setiap makan malam bersama kakaknya. Rukia merasa bersalah seharusnya dia memanfaatkan makan malam sebagai tempat mereka untuk bertemu karena Kuchiki Byakuya adalah pria sibuk pula untuk mengurusi perusahaan properti keluarga. Rukia bisa saja berkerja disana tapi Byakuya meminta dirinya untuk mewujudkan impiannya yang lain sebelum dia terjun menjadi business woman yang pasti akan disandangnya setelah dia mengurusi perusahaan itu bersama kakaknya secara penuh. Untuk sekarang Rukia masih membantu Byakuya sedikit, kendali tetap di pegang Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya tersadar apa yang telah dia katakan, dan berkata kembali, " Jangan lupa, kau dan aku akan bertemu di Ball Room Hotel Hilton pukul 7 malam Rukia, bertemu dengan pemegang saham untuk membahas properti di distrik Karakura."

"Baiklah Nii-sama." Kata Rukia sembari tersenyum.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin aku menontonmu di studio itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Nii-sama, aku tidak mau kau lebih disorot kamera ketimbang aku yang menjadi bintang tamu, karena Pemilik Properti Kuchiki Corp berada disana." Rukia meledek Byakuya, tapi pria itu hanya memenjamkan matanya dan tersenyum sambil menyeruput Luwak-coffee yang bercita rasa berkelas itu. Dan bagi Rukia senyuman itulah bentuk respon bagi lelucon Rukia yang sebenarnya kaku.

Rukia bergegas membuka Shirayuki- yang sebenarnya _Honda Jazz_ berwarna putih yang sudah dia pakai setahun terakhirnya, Rukia memilihnya karena sesuai dengan dirinya yang kecil dan sederhana, lagipula dia patut berbangga ini hasil dari keringatnya sendiri bukan dari kado ulang tahun ke-25 dari Byakuya.

"c'mon Shirayuki, kita guncang studio pemilik Zangetsu itu!"

/

"... dan begitulah talkshow hari ini dengan tema: Penyiar sang Bintang Radio. Oke terimakasih atas kedatangan kalian semua disini, sukses selalu untuk kalian. Baiklah pemirsa sampai disini dahulu sampai berjumpa di kesempatan berikutnya, saya Matsumoto Rangiku mohon pamit, muachhh!" kata host talkshow tersebut dengan gaya centilnya, dan diiringi tepukan riuh dari penonton di studio. Mereka saling menyalami satu sama lain, termasuk Rukia yang diberi banyak ucapan selamat dari sesama rekan penyiar itu.

"Aduh, Rukia-chan terimaksih loh mau datang, aku senang sekali. Hey, aku sering mendengar dirimu setiap kau on air, apalagi program Everlansting Love yang kau bawakan itu, duh aku jadi ingat sampai menitikkan air mata saat kau bacakan salah satu cerita cinta seseorang, dan kau tahu aku balikan lagi dengan manatanku gara-gara kami sering mendengar Everlasting Love-mu itu!, oh iya aku mau menikah dengan Hisagi loh, kau datang ya manis~..." Matsumoto terus saja berceloteh sembari menjabat tangan Rukia dengan antusias. Rukia hanya nyengir saja menahan sakit jarinya diremas Matsumoto.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat Matsumoto kalau menjabat tangan Kuchiki ini, tanpa sadar kau remukkan jemarinya yang terlalu kecil itu." cengiran pria berambut merah membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Renji!" teriak Rukia antusias dan memeluknya. "Wohooo, jangan antusias begitu Rukia, kau bisa tertimpa gosip kalo memelukku seperti ini." goda Renji.

Rukia menendang kakinya, "Sombong sekali kau baboon, apakah bayaran dari majalah _Rolling Stones_ dan _Elle_ jadi membutakan matamu heh!"

"Tentu saja, Midget. Aku bisa membelikan dirimu satu _Jaguar_ kalo kau mau, ketimbang Shirayuki-mu itu." katanya yang Rukia tahu itu hanya lelucon yang biasa mereka lontarkan satu sama lain dari dahulu.

"Ahaha, apa kabar Renji?" sekarang Matsumoto yang menjabat tangan Renji, "Apa kau tadi menonton kami dari tribun penonton?"

"Tentu tidak, aku bisa diserbu oleh penonton setia talkshow-mu itu." cengirannya semakin melebar, "Aku menonton di belakang layar, di sebelah kamera yang paling kiri bersama produser talksowmu ." Renji terkekeh.

Matsumoto-pun terkekeh, tapi Rukia tidak. Apa mungkin _dia_ ada di studio ini juga? Heh, jelas ada dong Rukia bodoh, ini studio milik perusahaannya, batin Rukia berkomentar. Rukia bersikap tenang dan jangan sampai mereka berdua mengetahui apa yang menjadi ketakutannya. Rukia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya dari masuk gedung stasiun televisi ini telah diawasi oleh seseorang.

Kurosaki Ichigo memperhatikan dalam diam betapa sibuknya semua orang dalam berkerja untuk talkshow ini, bahkan produser talkshownya sendiri, pria kecil dan bermuka sangat serius sekali. Kadang sesekali menggeram apabila sang host- si Matsumoto tertawa berlebihan. Hitsugaya Toushiro, pria ini kadang bagi Ichigo tidak bisa menaggapi lelucon Matsumoto yang sangat menghibur. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan matanya kembali- tak lepas dari bintang tamu talkshow tersebut, wanita midget itu...

Ichigo terhentak dari lamunannya mengubah posisi berdirinya, bersiap untuk begerak mengikuti targetnya bergerak pula meninggalkan studio, diikuti Matsumoto, Renji—sejak kapan kepala nanas itu datang? dan beberapa bintang tamu lain. Mereka sepertinya menuju ruang transit. Ichigo membuntuti mereka, astaga kenapa dia jadi penguntit dalam kantornya sendiri sih. Begegas dia ingin menghampiri ruang transit tersebut, dan membuka pintunya dan wufff- ramai sekali disana, sepertinya tidak ada yang memperhatikan bahwa Pimpinannya datang, sampai Renji melihat dan menyapanya.

"Halo Pak Direktur, semakin nyentrik saja warna kepalamu, kau warnai ulang ya?" goda Renji, sebentar lagi mereka bernostalgia dengan saling lempar cemohoan.

"Ahh, super male model of the year, sepertinya kau menambah pula tatto di badanmu, apa sekarang bergambar pisang?" timpal Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

Abarai Renji hanya terkekeh dan memeluk Ichigo, "Long time no see." Ichigo tersenyum, tapi dia berusaha bersikap sebagai laki-laki tidak mempermasalahkan hal yang sudah berlalu, mereka bertiga dan Rukia.. eh, Rukia? Oia, dia lupa tujuan dia datang kesini. "Tunggu sebentar Renji, aku pergi sebentar." Ichigo berkata sambil berlalu. Renji sepertinya mengerti dan tersenyum sinis, "Jangan lagi kau mengulang kesalahan yang sama, kalau tidak kesempatan itu aku yang ambil kembali."

Ichigo tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari, dan dia melihat Matsumoto yang sedang membereskan peralatan make-up dalam tasnya, "Apa kau melihat Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

"Sepertinya di toilet yang di sebelah kiri.."

"Oke, terimakasih." Ichigo berlalu, dan Matsumoto sepertinya heran melihat Pimpinannya itu ada di ruang transit, mencari penyiar radio itu lagi, apa Ichigo penggemar Rukia? Hooo, tidak disangka Ichigo bisa mengagumi orang juga. Apa dia ingin minta tanda tangan dirinya dan berfoto bersama? Matsumoto sepertinya tidak bisa membedakan mana penggemar yang berumur belasan dengan mana penggemar yang sudah melewati kepala dua. Dia berpikir Ichigo itu seperti Biebers yang bisa pingsan tanpa menyesal sama sekali saat Justin Bieber hanya melambai ke arah mereka, padahal belum tentu si Bieber melambai ke arahnya ya?

_Tenang Ichigo_, batin Ichigo berkali-kali. Tidak mungkin dia menyergap Rukia dalam toilet wanita. Dia berdiri bersandar menunggu dengan was-was. Beberapa wanita keluar, dan Ichigo memperkirakan hanya Rukia yang disana, dan Ichigo telah bertanya bahwa memang hanya ada Rukia yang tertinggal di toilet itu.

Ichigo membuka pintu toilet tersebut, ada sekitar dua washtafel dengan gaya modern dan cermin besar, semua pintu toliet terbuka kecuali satu. _Disana kau ya Rukia_.

Rukia membuka pintu toilet tapi matanya masih merogoh tasnya mencari _Maybelline_ _Lipstick_ dan saat matanya melihat cermin, jantungnya berdetak lima kali lebih cepat saat melihat pria yang paling dia hindari di planet ini. Sial, sok keren sekali dia berdiri memunggungi dirinya dan menatap wajah kagetnya dari cermin yang bersebrangan dari toilet yang Rukia pakai.

"Sepertinya toilet pria bukan disini tuan." Rukia mencoba menjawab paling tenang yang pernah dia coba.

"Aku tahu midget, hanya saja sesekali aku ingin masuk ke toilet wanita." Jawabnya masih memandang Rukia melalui cermin.

_Oke, jangan coba-coba memukul kepalanya, ini kantornya!_ "Sepertinya, aku yang harus menggunakan toilet pria dari awal kalau kau akan menggunakan toilet wanita ini."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan sabotase toilet pria agar bisa kau gunakan dan aku bisa menghampirimu sepuas hati." dengan senyum yang sangat.. _ooh,_ Rukia berani mempertaruhkan Nitendo Wii yang ada di kediaman Kuchiki kalau ada wanita yang melihat senyumnya ini tidak terpesona.

"Sepertinya kau yang menutup toilet ini sehingga aku perhatikan tidak ada wanita yang masuk, selain aku yang terakhir." masih mematung mencari fakta yang tersembunyi.

"Tepat sekali nona penyiar radio, aku yang melakukannya. Menyuruh salah satu wanita agar tidak masuk ke sini dan membiarkan hanya kau dan aku , tentu saja hingga aku keluar."

Ichigo masih menahan diri untuk tidak memutar badannya dan menatap langsung mata yang sudah sangat dia rindukan itu. Hingga Rukia melunak terlebih dahulu. Tapi Rukia masih berdiri dengan sikap angkuhnya. Bagaimana membuat dia melunak dahulu?

Ichigo memperhatikan pantulan rambut _spike_ orange-nya di cermin dan sepertinya dia mendapat ide untuk membuat Kuchiki ini melunak dan menghampiri dirinya. Ichigo mendekatkan diri ke cermin dan membuat nafas di area cermin tersebut, sehingga membuat uap di permukaannya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan jeruk!"

Ichigo masih melakukannya dan membuat area uap semakin besar dan menuliskan sesuatu di permukaan cermin yang ber-uap itu.. _miss you_.

Rukia kaget dan menahan untuk tidak menimbulkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri washtafel di sebelah Ichigo dan berpura-pura tidak bereaksi dengan yang dia lakukan, menghidupkan keran air dan mencuci tangannya.

Tapi Ichigo tersenyum menang, _okay I got you, babe_.

Mereka menatap diri masing-masing di cermin, Rukia melirik tulisan dengan uap itu. Ichigo menyadarinya dan bersiul dengan semangat, kemudian bersandar di tepi washtafel dengan gaya _come-to-me-_nya. Rukia tersadar telah masuk dalam jebakannya dan bereaksi dengan bergegas meniggalakan toilet itu yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh pesona Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi lengan kekar Ichigo menahanya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ichigo menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Rukia, menikmati momen yang sudah lama ingin ia lakukan, dan berkata..

"Sepertinya kau bertambah tinggi beberapa sentimeter.. ADUH! Apa yang kau lakukan, midget!"

Rukia menendang kaki kirinya, membuat Ichigo merintih tapi masih memegang tubuh Rukia.

"Rasakan itu kepala jeruk! Sudah aku mau pulang!" bersiap pergi dari jeratan lengan Ichigo, tapi sepertinya dia tersadar pipinya dikecup oleh sesuatu yang lembut, dia tak mau mengambarkan kalau itu memang kecupan dari bibir Ichigo yang dihadiahkan di pipinya. Rukia merasakan lengan Ichigo mengendur dan membiarkan dirinya pergi, tanpa menoleh kepada pria itu karena takut dia malah dihadiahkan kecupan yang lain. _Astaga jangan lemah dong_.

Rukia segera meniggalkan toilet wanita itu dan Ichigo bergumam, "Kau akan kembali Rukia."

Ichigo seharusnya menyadari, kisah mereka baru sampai prolog, masih panjang dan harus dimulai dari awal kembali..

To be continued...

What you think?

Lanjut apa nggak perlu?

Butuh responnya ya sodara-sodara

x x x

rim-chan.


	2. I know you want me but i don't!

**Author's Note Prologue:**

I'm influenced this chapter because of your reviews on first chapter (balasan review ada di bawah ya?). Saya (selain menuntut ilmu yang suka marah dituntut-tuntut dengan bayaran mahal) berkerja part time yang dalam seminggu harus berhubungan dengan musik, tentu saja banyak menginspirasi saya menulis, seperti khusus cerita ini semua karya Jamie Cullum (hehehe) dan Paramore. Untuk musisi dari Jepang yang menginspirasi saya Bahashishi dengan musik jazz mereka di album pertama dan tentu saja ONE OK ROCK (bertolak belakang ya genre-nya?). Untuk musisi Indonesia yang banyak menginspirasi itu Maliq & D'Essentials (mas Pandji juga banyak diinspirasikan oleh musik mereka). Saya tidak ingin bilang di-inspirasi (telat ngomong, udah dipake), terlalu berat bahasanya, mungkin hanya tidak sengaja menikmatinya, bahkan saat nonton anime, movies, dan pengalaman pribadi bisa di mix seperti itu dalam cerita. Saya ingin karya saya bisa jadi inspirasi kalian tentunya yang baik-baik ya, jangan menginspirasi untuk melakukan kejahatan (kacau!). Review sodara-saodara sekalian mempengaruhi kelanjutan nasib dan masa depan cerita dan author-nya!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**

**Everlasting Love**

Chapter 2: I know you want me but i don't!

_What the hell_! Rukia memaki-maki dalam hatinya kenapa _strawberry orange_ itu bisa menciumnya. Sial, lumayan juga tuh bocah jeruk dapat menciumnya di pipi, tapi kalau Rukia lengah sedikit wusss.. dapet yang lain deh.

Rukia mengendarai Shirayuki dengan geram. Kiyone dan Sentaro tidak berani bertanya kepada Kuchiki yang satu ini, takut dia kesal diintrogasi dan bisa saja dia menurunkan mereka berdua di pinggir jalan yang entah berantah mereka tidak mengerti harus naik bus apa untuk pulang.

Rukia berpikir keras bagaimana bisa Ichigo mengundangnya hingga ke dalam studio itu._ Kau makin terkenal saja sekarang Rukia_. Haha.. Rukia tertawa dalam hati menertawai diri sendiri. _Damn_, kata-kata Nii-sama terngiang jelas sekarang, mudah saja bagi pemilik Zangetsu itu untuk mencari tahu dimana keberadaanya, dan jangan bodoh Kuchiki sekarang nama dan fotonya tercantum di headline OMG Yahoo! dan bisa di-_googling_ dengan mudah, siapa saja bisa mengakses hidupnya lewat sana, _oh yeah_! belum jadi selebritis Hollywood saja sudah susah begini!

Sepertinya Rukia mendengar nada dering _Torch_-nya. Ahh, aku sedang tidak mau mengangkat telepon disaat seperti ini, tunggu.. aku punya janji dengan Nii-sama di Ball Room Hotel Hilton pukul 7 malam, dengan panik Rukia mengangkat _Cerutti 1881_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang menunjukkan 7.05pm!

"Rukia, sepertinya Kuchiki-sama meneleponmu.." Sentaro menginformasikan dirinya.

Rukia menyambar _Torch_ dan mengangkatnya, "Gomen Nii-sama, aku sedang perjalanan kesana."

"Perhatikan waktumu Rukia, berhati-hatilah di jalan." dan Byakuya menutup teleponnya.

"Apa kalian keberatan menemani aku ke Ball Room Hotel Hilton sekarang?" tanya Rukia.

"Kami rasa tidak, baiklah kami aka- WAAAAA!" Kiyone dan Sentaro teriak histeris karena tiba-tiba Rukia memutar stir dan berjalan ke arah sebelumnya.

"ASTAGA RUKIAAA!"

Kiyone mengencangkan seatbelt dan Sentaro makin membiru menahan muntah di mobil itu, apalagi di bangku penumpang sebelah Rukia. Tidak ada yang boleh protes!

Rukia tidak memperdulikan para penumpangnya yang kapan saja bisa mengotori mobilnya dengan muntahan, yang dia pedulikan sampai di Hotel itu pukul 7.10 pm.

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki membuka pintu <em>Black Nissan FairLady 350Z<em> dengan gagah, mungkin ia ingin digambarkan seperti Vin Diesel yang muncul dari mobil itu. Kurosaki Karin yang kebetulan baru sampai juga di rumahnya sebal sekali melihat gaya kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hoii, Ichi-nii jangan sok keren tahu! Tidak ada yang akan melihatmu selain aku, ini pekarangan rumah kita bukan showbiz." sahut cewek tomboy itu saat melihat kakaknya malah seperti bak Robert Pattinson di red carpet untuk Oscar Award.

"Apa ada masalah Karin?" tanya Ichigo tanpa menghiraukan cemohoan Karin sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya.

"Cih!" Karin mendengus sebal. Pria berkepala orange itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, yang ia yakin sekali kalau adiknya ini wanita tulen akan pingsan melihat gayanya yang keren ini.

"SELAMAT DATANG ANAK-ANAKKU TERCINTAAAAA!" teriakan pria paling tua dan paling aneh di keluarga itu, Kurosaki Isshin. Ayah paling aneh yang pernah dimiliki keluarga manapun seantero Milky Way Galaxy – setidaknya begitulah anggapan Karin dan Ichigo.

DUAKK! Ichigo dan Karin telah menghantarkan dirinya menyentuh pekarangan kediaman mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum Isshin mendaratkan di pipi mereka berdua ciuman hangat selamat datang dari sang Ayah.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! Ohh, Masaki apa yang terjadi dengan anak-anak kita yang menggemaskan menjadi menakutkan seperti ini!" Isshin berlari dan memeluk poster ibu mereka yang astaga.. bagi mereka lebih cocok jadi banner papan iklan di jalan yang ada lampu sorotnya daripada disebut foto ibu mereka.

"Ibupun akan gusar, Ayah kalau kau merengek-rengek seperti itu di depan fotonya." kata Karin yang menggangap Ayahnya begitu lebay. "Aku pulang." salamnya pada pada kembaran dirinya, Kurosaki Yuzu.

"Selamat datang Karin-chan, Ichi-nii, dan.. ayo bangun Ayah aku sudah siapakan makan malam untuk kalian. Bagaimana hari kalian?" tanya Yuzu dengan senyum manis sekali. Karin dan Ichigo juga tersenyum kalau melihat adik terakhir mereka ini tersenyum hangat, setelah ibu mereka tidak ada Yuzu menjadi sering menagis.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang spesial, dan aku diminta kembali untuk masuk ke team basket putri. Aku menolaknya." kata Karin sembari duduk bersebrangan dengan Ichigo.

"Mengapa tidak kau terima saja, Karin-chan! Kau bisa menambah medalimu selain dari sepak bola,karate, dan atletik. Wow, aku tidak bisa membayangkan aku akan menjadi team cheerleader untuk menyemangati dirimu!" Yuzu berkata sambil berbinar. Dia menganggap Karin adalah atlet multitallet dalam semua cabang olahraga di Sea Games.

"Dan Ayah tidak akan ketinggalan akan menyemangati kalian berdua di tribun utama lengkap dengan pengeras suaranya!" Isshin menambahkan dengan berapi-api. "Benarkan, Yuzu!" lanjut Isshin sambil memegang tangan Yuzu disambut dengan anggukan mantap Yuzu.

"Pasangan aneh." komentar Karin dengan kekonyolan mereka.

"Ayah lebih cocok menjadi boneka maskot sekolahnya daripada team penyemangat." timpal Ichigo.

Isshin menjadi sweetdrop dan kemudian berguling-guling di lantai dapur. Astaga, ingin sekali Karin menggulungnya dengan karpet dan menjadikan dirinya egg-roll.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menolak menjadi team basket putri, aku tahu kau bisa menjadi pemain utama bahkan mungkin kau bisa menjadi kaptennya." Ichigo kembali menyambung topik.

"Emm, entahlah, ada seseorang yang aku hindari di club basket." sahut Karin.

"Siapa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Katakan Karin bila ada seseorang yang mengganggumu, Ayah akan-" DUAKK! Ichigo membungkam Isshin dengan tinjunya.

"Lanjutkan Karin." Ichigo semakin penasaran dengan adiknya yang sebenarnya sedikit tertutup. Yuzu menghampiri Ayahnya yang telah terkapar di lantai dapur.

"Aku tidak mengerti, aku hanya tidak mau bertemu dengan dirinya di club basket, bahkan di setiap kegiatan yang aku ikuti, dimanapun."

"Apa dia sainganmu?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Apa yang Karin-chan maksud _dia_?"

"_dia_?" tanya Isshin dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"It's about boy. Ahh kalian tidak akan mengerti. Dulu kami sering bercerita dengan Rukia-nee, di lebih mengerti situasi yang kami hadapi, mungkin karena dia pernah mengalaminya." Yuzu yang menjawab.

Biasanya Ichigo yang akan menjadi suram kalau disinggung tentang Kuchiki yang satu ini, tapi kali ini dia tersenyum lebar sekali, tapi bagi Karin yang melihatnya lebih seperti senyuman Willy Wonka dalam Charlie And The Chocholate Factory, sungguh.. menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu Ichi-nii, kau akhirnya berhasil bertemu dengan Rukia-nee, kan?" Karin menggoda kakaknya yang tersipu. Tipikal anak SMA sekali, jadi tidak ada bedanya antara Ichigo dengan mereka yang masih remaja kalau digoda tentang seseorang yang dia sukai. Hey kau sudah menjadi pria dewasa, Ichi-nii!

"Dari mana kau tahu?" selidik Ichigo.

"Aku tahu segala hal di kantormu, Ichi-nii."

"Apa kau melihat siaran live talkshow Matsumoto? Kau 'kan sedang latihan dengan club sepak _terjangmu_?"

"Club sepak bola,Ichi-nii!"

"Yah, aku melihatnya kau bukan sebagai _striker_, lebih seperti seperti _destroyer_ bagi team lawan."

Yuzu dan Isshin mengangguk setuju dan membuat Karin mendengus kesal.

"Lalu darimana kau tahu, Karin-chan?" Yuzu yang sekarang penasaran.

"Aku chat dengan Toushiro-san lewat _BlackBerry Messenger _saat perjalan pulang ke sini." Jawab Karin kalem.

Mereka bertiga mendekatkan diri mereka ke Karin yang masih tenang saja menanggapi respon keluarganya.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi semakin akrab dengan si bocah Hitsugaya itu?" Ichigo semakin gusar, entah karena sebab apa.

"Bukan urusanmu Ichi-nii, kau urusi saja dulu PDKT-mu kembali dengan Rukia-nee." Karin menggoda lagi kakaknya. Ichigo menahan agar wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

Kuchiki Rukia bukan orang yang asing lagi bagi kelaurga Kurosaki, bahkan Ichigo mengerti kedua adiknya telah terbisa-_sejak dahulu_ dengan kehadiran Rukia, jelas saja mereka sering bercerita kepada Rukia-nee mereka. Yep, Rukia adalah adalah sahabat Ichigo sejak masa sekolah _slash _kekasih Ichigo- yang meraka jadian justru setelah mereka berkarir _slash_ third daughter-Kurosaki _slash _seharusnya mereka telah bertunangan kalau saja- ahh Ichigo kesal karena kesalahannya dan berbagai macam faktor yang membuat pertunangan mereka gagal dan membuat Rukia menghindari Ichigo sejak setahun terakhir, yang membuat keluarganya begitu merindukan kehadiran Rukia di sana. Andai saat dulu Ichigo tidak...

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu membuyarkan proyeksi Rukia dalam bayangan Ichigo.

"Oh iya, mari kita lanjutkan makan malamnya." Sahut Ichigo tersenyum, setidaknya dia tahu bahwa dia selangkah lebih dekat dengan keberadaan Rukia sekarang.

"Apa kau bisa membawanya kesini kembali, Ichigo?" tiba-tiba Ayahnya bertanya dengan nada- bukan-Ayahnya-banget, intonasi yang ini sangat serius, dan tidak menatap Ichigo langsung. Tapi menyibukkan dirinya dengan mengambil nasi yang disodorkan Karin.

Spechless! Ichigo nggak ngerti mesti jawab apaan nih!

"aaa.. kita lihat saja nanti Ayah."

Karin dan Yuzu saling pandang, sepertinya jalan pikiran mereka sama, saling tersenyum dan menggangguk.

* * *

><p>"Terimakasih akan kedatangan kalian, semoga kita bisa semakin memperat kerjasama kita dan kami berusahan keras mengolah saham kalian di Kuchiki Corporation agar menjadi keuntungan bagi kita semua." Rukia menutup pertemuan itu dan membungkuk hormat pada semua yang hadir di sana dan disambut tepuk tangan para pemodal yang hadir.<p>

Rukia menghampiri kakaknya yang sedang berbincang kepada salah satu pria yang dirinya tahu sebagai Uruhara Kisuke.

"Hallo Rukia-chan, sudah lama tidak menjumpaimu, kau sudah jarang mengunjungi aku dan Yoruichi. Apa kau sibuk sekali, hmm?" tanya pria yang selalu memakai topi garis putih dan hijau itu sekalipun dia menggunakan tuxedo yang formal seperti ini.

"Maaf, Uruhara-san aku masih sibuk dengan perkerjaanku di Radio Seiretei dan membantu kakak di Kuchiki Corp. mungkin Kamis malam aku bisa menemui Anda dan Yoruichi-san di kediaman Anda." Rukia membuat janji, mengingat ini masih hari Senin malam.

"Jangan terlalu formal dengan diriku Rukia-chan, apa kau dan Byakuya berbicara seperti itu setiap hari, benarkah begitu Byakuya?" tanya Kisuke menggoda Byakuya yang tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Rukia mencoba tertawa ala Kuchiki Princess dengan lelucon Uruhara, yang sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak sebagai bentuk setuju atas sindiran Kisuke terhadap Nii-sama.

"Aku dan Isshin sering bertanya-tanya kemana perginya dirimu hingga jarang ke rumahku, apa kau menghindari keluargaku juga?" Kisuke bertanya, yang dia tahu kalau keluarganya, Kuchiki, dan Kurosaki memang sudah saling mengenal, sejak kejadian setahun lalu dengan Ichigo, Rukia terkesan menghindari keluarganya dan Kurosaki.

"Ti-tidak seperti itu Uruhara-san, jangan beranggapan seperti itu, aku hanya sibuk sekali dengan perkerjaanku, maaf apabila itu membuat Anda menjadi terganggu dengan ketidakhadiranku selama setahun ini." Rukia membungkuk memohon maaf. Padahal kenyataannya dia tidak pernah menghindari keluarga Uruhara dan Kurosaki, yang dia hindari hanya satu orang saja, putra dari Kurosaki Isshin.

"Baiklah Rukia-chan, aku tunggu ya kedatanganmu Kamis malam, Ja ne!" Uruhara berpamitan dengan kakak beradik Kuchiki itu.

Rukia banyak bersalaman hari ini, dia merasa tangannya kebas sekali. Memastikan semua rekan bisnis Kuchiki Corp telah pulang, Rukia bergegas menghampiri Kiyone dan Sentaro yang berada di ruang spa. Rukia sengaja membiarkan mereka di sana, selagi dia meeting dengan pemegang saham. Lagi pula Hilton merupakan hotel berbintang, Rukia yakin fasilitas tersebut ada di sini.

"Kuchiki Rukia, apa kabar?"

Rukia menoleh, dia berpikir kalau itu hanya salah satu partner bisnis keluarganya yang lupa dia salami, apa ada yang tertinggal? Berapa banyak lagi?

Rukia tidak melihat pria ini hadir pada meeting tersebut. Dia berani jamin dengan keyakinan 80% saham Chrome akan menyaingi saham Firefox bahwa pria tampan ini tidak ada, Shiba Kaien.

"Oh, Kaien-san, lama tak jumpa." Rukia menjawab dengan _wide smile_.

"Haha, kau tidak pernah berubah. Tadi aku sempat melihat talkshow Matsumoto di televisi portabel dan melihat dirimu, tak kusangka kau kuat sekali selepas dari stasiun televisi milik Kurosaki itu langsung meeting di sini." Kaien menjabat tangan Rukia, mencoba rileks perjumpaan dengannya kali ini.

"Apa kau datang ke ruang meeting? Aku tidak melihatmu, aku hanya melihat Shiba-san saja di sana."

Kaien tekekeh. "Aku hanya mengantar adikku, yang menjadi partner Kuchiki 'kan dia, _bukan_ aku."

Rukia ber-ooh saja. Bersikap santai dan mencoba menikmati pertemuan dengan Kaien. Kau bisa merasa canggung saat bertemu dengan orang lama yang _dulu ada apa-apanya_. Tiba-tiba Shiba Kuukaku muncul dengan gaya khas dirinya. "Pantas saja kau membela-bela mengantarku kesini hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan penyiar Seiretei ini ya?" katanya menggoda Kaien.

"Hoi, hoi." Kaien mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kuukaku, Rukia nyegir saja dengan canggung, kenapa dirinya jadi digoda seperti ini juga.

"Oia Rukia, apa kau ada acara di Minggu pagi besok?" Kaien bertanya tanpa basa-basi, Kuukaku pura-pura tidak mendengar tapi dia melirik Kaien dengan penuh arti.

Ada kebimbangan pada Rukia, ahh tidak ada salahnya menjalin hubungan dengan orang lama, _toh_ hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. "Aku rasa tidak, Minggu pagi kan?".

"Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu setelah kau gym, pukul 8 ya?" Kaien berlalu diikuti dengan Kuukaku yang menggodanya sepanjang koridor Hotel itu menuju elevator.

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya dengan terheran, ingat sekali _ya_ Kaien ini dengan aktivitasnya di Minggu pagi. Yah sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh, sekarang 'kan dia _single_ bukan kekasih Ichigo lagi. Oww.. yeah, mengingat itu dia mual sendiri.

Rukia tidak menyadari kalau dia sendiri yang membawa mereka semua mengulang cerita dari awal kembali.

* * *

><p>Rukia memencet tombol pada remote <em>SHARP Aquos <em>di kantor Radio Seiretei fm, tak jelas apa yang ingin dia tonton. Menunggu jam siarannya yang masih satu jam lagi. Dari balik kaca ruang studio dia melihat Hinamori Momo masih on air. Rukia beralih ke _Torch_-nya mungkin ada yang menarik di line Yahoo dan Billboard. Tapi dia melihat ada tanda merah di chat _BlackBerry Messenger_, segera dia membukanya.

**Kurosaki Karin:**

* Hallo Rukia-nee, apa kabar? :)

* Kau jarang mengunjungi aku, Yuzu, dan Ayah

* Kau tahu, manusia jenggot itu menanyakan dirimu terus :D

**Kuchiki Rukia:**

* Hai, Karin-chan!

*Maaf aku sibuk sekali hingga tak sempat main ke tempat kalian.

*Titip salamku untuk Yuzu-chan dan Isshin-san ya?

**Kurosaki Karin:**

*Kemarin Uruharan-san ke rumah kami dan bercerita dia bertemu denganmu di Hilton

*Kau ingin mengunjungi Yoroichi-san ya? Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi kami juga?

**Kuchiki Rukia:**

* Gomen, Karin-chan.

**Kurosaki Karin:**

* Bagaimana sebelum kau ke tempat Uruharan-san mengunjungi kami dulu?

Rukia berpikir sejenak, berapa banyak orang yang telah dia hindari selama setahun ini hingga sekarang dia punya banyak janji untuk bertemu dengan mereka semua dalam satu minggu. Rukia tidak ingin bertemu Ichigo sebenarnya, bukan tidak mau menemui mereka.. ya sudahlah, buat apa memusingkan Ichigo, yang memintanya datang ke kediaman Kurosaki 'kan Karin bukan Ichigo.

**Kuchiki Rukia:**

*Baiklah Karin, sampai bertemu Kamis besok ya? Pastikan kau, Yuzu-chan, dan Isshin-san ada di sana.

**Kurosaki Karin:**

* :)

Kau tahu, menghindari seseorang sama sulitnya seperti melupakannya.

* * *

><p>Rukia memarkirkan <em>Honda Jazz<em> dengan rapih bersebelahan dengan _Peugeot 407,_ sepertinya Kurosaki Isshin ada di rumah. Rukia tersenyum sambil membuka Shirayuki, dan..

"KYAAAA- Rukia-nee selamat datang!" Yuzu berhambur memeluk Rukia.

"Woohoo, santai Yuzu, Rukia-nee bisa langsung naik ke Shirayuki kembali dan pulang ke manshion Kuchiki, kalau kau histeris seperti itu." Karin berkata di belakang Yuzu dan bergantian memeluk Rukia. "Selamat datang Rukia-nee."

"Ahh, kalian membuat aku semakin merindukan suasana rumah ini." Rukia memeluk Karin dengan erat, memang dia sangat merindukan mereka semua. "Oia, dimana Isshin-san?"

"OHH, MY THIRD DAUGHTER, HOW I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Isshin memeluk Rukia seperti terbang saja, Rukia tertawa lepas sekali melihat tingkah laku Isshin-san. Rukia mengerti, Isshin bertingkah laku konyol begitu agar anak-anaknya tidak perlu bersedih setelah kepergian Masaki-san. Ahh, Rukia mengerti sekali bagaimana Ichigo merindukan Ibunya setiap hari. Ichigo.. tidak! Semoga hari ini dia lupa arah pulang ke rumahnya! Biarkan Rukia bersama keluarganya dahulu.

Mereka berempat memasuki ruang dapur, entahlah seharusnya ke ruang tamu, tapi Rukia sudah paham sendiri kalau semua Kurosaki ini lebih senang berkumpul di ruang dapur. Dari awal sepertinya Kurosaki Isshin membuat dapurnya lebih besar dan lebih.. entahlah bagi Rukia sangat ellegant percampuran budaya Jepang dan modern.

"Rukia-nee, aku ingin membuat pancakes dengan percampuran blueberry, bagaimana menurutmu?" Yuzu bertanya, sepertinya dia ingin menggelar acara hari ini dengan membuat pancakes.

"Not bad, apa kau tau resepnya?" Rukia bertanya sembari mengecek bahan-bahan di meja dapur, yang sepertinya sudah dia persiapkan sejak awal sebelum kedatangan Rukia.

Yuzu mengganguk mantap. " Tentu saja Rukia-nee! Aku dan Karin-chan telah memb-" lagi-lagi percakapan yang terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Ahh, aku mengerti mengapa kau memilih pancakes dengan blueberry, Yuzu. Blueberry-kan sedikit berwarna ungu." Siapa lagi pemilik suara arrogant yang terekam di memori di hatinya.. eh kepalanya.

"Terus, apa kau tidak menyukainya Ichi-nii?" terimakasih Karin telah beredia menimpali kata-kata Ichigo.

"Tidak, aku hanya terbiasa dengan warna ungu sejak aku masih di bangku sekolah." Yeah Rukia, _Semakin kau hindari, maka semakin kau dekat_.

_Cih! Tidak perlu kau bahas tentang masa lalu ya Kurosaki Ichigo_. Rukia membatin dan tetap bersikap sangat angkuh untuk seorang Ichigo.

Ichigo menyadari Rukia menahan diri untuk tidak memaki, menendang, dan berteriak kepada dirinya. Sejak dahulu Rukia selalu ingin memberikan contoh yang baik kepada kedua adik kembarnya. Ahh, Rukia.. dirimu semakin membuat Ichigo ingin menikahinya saja dan cepat-capat punya anak.

Kalau tidak ada adik-adiknya dan Ayahnya, pasti si midget ini sudah Ichigo bawa ke kamarnya dan menguncinya. Hmm, harus bersabar ya Ichigo, sepertinya kau harus berjuang ekstra keras, sebab sepertinya pemilik mata amestyst itu semakin menyipitkan matanya pertanda ia ingin perang dengan dirinya.

Dan kisah baru saja dimulai, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau harus tahu perasaan orang tidak akan sama dari waktu ke waktu. Kau harus tahu pula jangan pernah menyakiti hati seorang wanita, karena mereka selalu ada pengganti dirimu kapan saja kau tinggalkan mereka dengan kesakitan yang mereka rasakan.

To be continued...

Author's note Epilogue:

(Curhat author)

Whatdaya think guys for this chapter?

Terimkasih atas semua reviewnya sodara-sodara. Saya ini masih newbi, masih cupu sekali..

Saya harus membuat semua menjadi simple dan membangkitkan emosi tokoh yang bagi saya masih sulit dilakukan, tapi akan saya lakukan di chapter berikutnya. Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun agar semakin enak nih cerita untuk dinikmati.

(kaku amat yah?)

Nih, dari awal chapter 1 dibuat udah dibuat hingga chapter 3 sih, cuman harus diedit berkali-kali sejak melihat review dari kalian. Semuanya makasih ya, review sodara-sodara, sumpah review kalian membangkitkan semangat saya untuk membuat tiap chapter semakin bergelora (F!yeah).

Emang jenis cerita metropop begini emang enak buat digali ceritanya, soalnya seperti menulisakan kegiatan sehari-hari, ya kan? Kapan-kapan kalo udah jago buat yang rada berat. (kapan itu ya?)

Big thanks to:

**My sista, Feti** yang di kota kelahiran saya tercinta, atas saran dan masukan sebagai pembaca pertama sebelum ini saya update di FF

**Yuuka Aoi**: My first reviewer, thanks a lot dan makasih untuk semangatnya.

**Bebi-chan**: Thanks, semangatnya Bebi-chan buat saya nerusin di chapter selanjutnya. Menurutmu apa Rukia itu mantanya Ichigo kalo di lihat dari chapter ini? :p

**Reiji Mitsurugi**: saya ini newbi ;p saya suka sekali atas pujiannya (padahal sebenernya ga tau kamu ngomong apa). Novel Ika Natassa emang bagus, tapi saya belum baca sebelumnya. Haha. Tapi makasih ya saya akan menggali lagi cerita metropop yang ga kalah sama A Very Yuppy Wedding. Beliau memang cerdas sekali mengenai metonimia, sepertinya hidup di perkotaan besar yang membuat beliau _ngeh_ yang begituan (saya tinggal di pedalaman negeri ini) (silahkan cari di peta). Anyway, special thanks for you Reiji-san, make me more and more learn how to make it better. Boleh juga kita berbagi nih lanjut chat facebook atau YM boleh :p

**Hata Shiro**: jangan sedih dong, makin terus berlanjut biar bikin gemes. Thanks ya Hata-san.

**Nenk Rukiakate**: Makasih ya mba Nenk untuk semangatnya, seneng banget deh adegan romance, haha, di chapter 3 saya janjikan sebuah adegan romance.

**Shana Love Ichiruki**: thanks a lot Sahana-san. Saya usahakan

Uluran review sodara-sodara meringankan beban saya untuk tidak mungkin tidak melanjutkan..

x x x

rimrim-chan


	3. I wanna say no! But, but, BUT

**Author's Note Prologue:** terimaksih masukan, kritik, dan saran dari semua pembaca yang budiman (gaye lo kayak orang bener). Ada masukan karena kurang paham dengan beberapa bagian, mungkin terkait beberapa istilah yang ga familiar, untuk itu author memberikan sedikit catatan kecil-kecilan terkait kosa kata atau hal-hal yang kurang familiar (bisa dilihat dibawah: Foot's Notes) maap author-nya ngejelasin nya cuman segitu, selebihnya bisa googling atau tanya mamang somay yang lewat depan rumah kamu ya? -,-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 3: I wanna say no! But, but, BUT..**

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan angkuh, yang sebenarnya menahan gejolak di dada yang ingin menghajar pria kepala aneh itu karena kemarin-kemarin telah muncul secara mengejutkan di toilet wanita dan mencium pipinya. Saat ini, di dapur kediaman Kurosaki, mereka tengah melakukan kontes saling menatap tajam musuh. Kurosaki yang lain hanya bisa menjadi penonton di tribun utama di antara kedua kontestan. Kalau di manga mungkin sekarang adegan ini digambarkan ada kilat cahaya yang menyambar di antara _death glare contest_ tersebut.

"Ichi-nii, sejak kapan kau datang? Aku tidak mendengar suara Zangetsu?" Yuzu bertanya mengenai kedatangan kakaknya yang seperti Imajin, sering datang secara tak terduga minta diladeni saat Kamen Rider Den-O sedang tidak _mood_ bertarung.

"Kau tahu Yuzu, bahwa mesin Zangetsu terdengar halus seperti angin sepoy-sepoy." Ichigo membanggakan _Black Nissan FairLady 350Z_-nya. Padahal mobil itu dari tampilannya lebih pas disebut sebagai mobil songong-yang-bertampang-suka-pamer-ngebut, tapi Ichigo tidak terima kalau Zangetsu-nya dibilang suka ngebut di jalanan, padahal kenyataannya dia suka taruhan siapa yang paling _megang_ banget di jalanan soal kebut-kebutan!

"Aku akui suara mesin Zangetsu halus, tapi suaramu itu justu lebih terdengar seperti knalpot rusak yang berisik sekali." Karin selalu mencibir, dan terimakasih kembali Karin, Rukia selalu memuji Karin saat berpihak kepadanya dalam melawan Ichigo dengan sangat nista.

Ichigo mendengus dan melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, Ayah tahu gejolak masa muda yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi, hihihi. Kau sebenarnya langsung pulang dari kantor ketika tahu bahwa Rukia-chan datang berkunjung kesini kan? fufufu~" Isshin-san menggoda anak laki-lakinya yang langsung mendapat bogem mentah dari anaknya itu.

"Sok tahu sekali kau _old man_!" Ichigo menggeram dengan urat yang keluar.

"My son, jangan pernah menyerah dalam menggapai cita dan cinta dari Ruki- GYAHH!" sayang sekali Isshin-san doamu yang tulus itu telah dihentikan oleh tinju putramu sendiri yang sebenarnya mengamini dalam hatinya yang terdalam.._ohh_, _a pretender-man_!

"Sudahlah kalian jangan seperti itu, kita sedang kedatangan tamu, 'loh." Yuzu merelai perkelahian Ichigo dan Ayahnya, eemm.. bukan perkelahian sih tepatnya hanya interaksi yang unik antara Ayah dan Putranya saja.

Ichigo mengalihkan perhatian dari Ayahnya ke tamu keluarganya itu. "Heh, sejak kapan kau datang, midget?"

"Bukankah pertanyaannya siapa yang mengundangku kesini?" Rukia mencibir.

"Aku tidak mau bertanya, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Ichigo melirik Karin yang sekarang dengan gaya _who-cares_-nya.

"Pertanyaanmu yang awal, jawabannya sama seperti jawabanmu yang barusan." Rukia memutar balikkan pertanyaanya.

"Heh, kau pikir Shirayuki-mu itu tidak mengundang perhatian orang-orang!"

"Apa urusanmu, kau pikir Zangetsu-mu tidak membuat kekacauan setiap kau kendarai dengan _posisi miring, berputar, dan meluncur dengan kecepatan gila _begitu? Bahkan penguin emperor-pun tidak melakukannya!"

"itu namanya _drift, _Rukia." koreksi Ichigo kalem.

"Dan juga membuat asap dan debu disekelilingnya." Yuzu menimpali.. _ohh_ sejak kapan dia menjadi ikut bagian dalam perang-saling-menghina ini?

"Ceh!" Ichigo kehabisan bahan untuk meng-kamuflase-kan pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya yang ingin dia tanyakan adalah _dengan siapa kau kesini? Kenapa tidak mengabari aku? Aku bisa menjemputmu dan kita setidaknya pergi ke tempat favoritmu sebelum bertemu keluargaku, kau tahu aku merindukanmu?_

Harga diri mengalahkan segalanya. Tinggal bilang saja sulit sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir kejadian di toilet itu merupakan bentuk sikap dirinya yang sudah _sedikit_ dewasa dengan mengalahkan ego dirinya sendiri dan menghampiri Rukia. Kalau tidak seperti itu selamanya dia tidak bisa bertemu dan mengungkapkan betapa Ichigo merindukan Rukia setiap detik hidupnya.

"Sudahlah mengapa tidak kita mulai saja acara membuat pancakesnya!" Yuzu mencairkan suasana dan membuat pengalihan pertengkaran dari kedua insan yang lebih memilih berpura-pura sepanjang hidup mereka.

Rukia dan Karin mengangguk dan langsung bergabung dengan Yuzu dan berkutat dengan urusan dapur. Ichigo dan Ayahnya hanya memperhatikan mereka. Tapi akhirnya isshin-san lebih memilih meniggalkan dapur dan Ichigo memutuskan bergabung dengan Ayahnya saja pada akhirnya, sebab bila berlama-lama di situ dia bisa gila hanya dengan memperhatikan Rukia saja. Kemungkinan bisa langsung hilang kendali dirinya sendiri dengan menghampiri Rukia dan terang-terangan mencium Rukia dan 100% bisa dipastikan Ichigo mendapat semburan api dari alat pemanggang yang terdapat di sana, bisa jadi hadiah dari Rukia atau bisa saja Karin. Heh!

/

* * *

><p>Shiba Kaien menyeruput Iced Coffee Trenta <em>Starbucks<em>-nya sambil berjalan memperhatikan barang pajangan yang disuguhkan oleh _outlet_ bermerek di sepanjang Seireitei Main Street. Dia menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendiri sejak awal, di sepanjang jalan tiap mata wanita melihatnya dengan berwajah _I-want-you-babe _yang ditunjukkan kepada dirinya_. _Kaien tersenyum sinis dan berpura-pura tidak memperhatikan mereka, apa mungkin karena dirinya memakai sepatu _Nike MAG_ ini membuat dia mirip Taylor Lautner yang menggunakannya juga?

Pria berambut gelap itu tidak sengaja melihat Abarai Renji yang keluar dari _Jaguar_ sambil menenteng _Gibson_ _Les Paul _dalam _case-_nya. Kelihatan dia ingin memasuki Seiretei Hall yang berada di blok yang sama dari tempat dirinya berdiri.

"Hey, Abarai!"

"Hey, Shiba-san, sedang apa kau disini?" Renji langsung merangkulnya, khas lelaki apabila mereka saling bertemu.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan mencari inspirasi." Kaien menjawab dengan intonasi serius.

"Inspirasi bagaimana memerankan tokoh tua yang dimainkan Brad Pitt dalam Benjamin Button?" Renji menggoda dan Kaien terkekeh.

"Dan kau membawa _Les Paul_-mu untuk ngamen di pintu Seiretei Hall demi melunasi cicilan _Jaguar_ itu?" Kaien tidak mau kalah meledek Renji sebagai rockstar, yang akhir-akhir ini sering disorot media sebagai model, jelas mengapa dia sekarang mengendarai _Jaguar_.

"Tentu saja, lebih baik aku melakukan itu ketimbang harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain demi mencari uang." Renji membalas cemohoan Kaien yang berprofesi sebagai aktor mengingat perannya sering menjadi pria gangster biang rusuh.

"Haha, sial kau manusia bertato aneh."

"Daripada kau manusia dengan bulu mata aneh."

"Oia, apa kau ingin _perfomance_ di Seiretei Hall? Sejak kapan kau ingin konser mengacau di opera sabun?" Kaien masih mencemooh Renji yang tidak terima di bilang punya bulu mata aneh, coba bandingkan dulu dengan bulu mata Yumichika? Lebih aneh mana?

"Aku hanya diminta beberapa kali tampil secara _live_ dengan gitarku ini demi sebuah adegan cerita di opera itu." Renji berkata sambil menggaruk rambut merahnya yang tidak gatal, sepertinya dia malu.

"Aku tidak ingin menontonya." Kaien menimpali.

"Aku bersukur kau punya niat begitu, setidaknya kau sadar diri sebelum aku memberimu tiket gratis." mereka ini tidak bisa mebedakan antara percakapan serius dengan cemohoan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang punya tiket gratis dari awal? Ingin aku tukarkan dengan _PSP Pink Console_ milik Ganju." masih saling lempar cemohoan.

"Hanya satu dan aku ingin memberikan pada seseorang, tidak untukmu Shiba-san." masih menanggapi cemohoan.

"Apa maksudmu Rukia?" sekarang topiknya menjadi serius, dan Kaien tahu bagaimana mereka ditempatkan di satu _line_ yang sama, yaitu Kuchiki Rukia.

"..."

Ini benar-benar cerita yang sudah usang dan harus diulang dari awal kembali. Apa sudah dimulai? Heh, cerita yang seharusnya sudah diakhiri kalau saja Kurosaki Ichigo yang _tidak sengaja_ memaksa mereka bertiga kembali ke awal bab pertama.

"Sepertinya tidak masalah kalau aku yang memulai, Shiba Kaien?" Renji dengan intonasi yang sangat serius, tidak ada lagi saling lempar cemohoan, apalagi mungkin saling lempar mercon ke wajah lawan bicara. Perang dunia kedua akan menjadi _part_ 2 setelah ini.

"Silahkan saja Tuan Abarai, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu. Lagipula urusan kita hanya ke Rukia. Terserah dia 'kan?" Kaien menaggapi tanpa gentar.

"Ceh! Kalau saja kepala jeruk itu segera menikahi Rukia, mungkin kita tidak akan begini. Dasar idiot!" Renji mencibir Ichigo sebagai bentuk kamuflase dirinya, tapi Kaien tidak bisa dikelabui hanya karena seekor bunglon yang piawai memainkan blues dengan _Les Paul_.

"Ini bukan kesalahan Ichigo aku rasa, dan kaupun sepertinya tidak keberatan memulai lagi, hmm?" Kaien mencoba menyulut api.

"Sepertinya aku bukan satu-satunya yang memulai, tuan aktor The Gengster?" Renji menyambar api itu bagai bensin.

"Dan aku tahu kau sudah mencuri start sejak awal, kapan ya tepatanya? Setahun lalu 'kah tuan _rockstar_ Shinigami of Rokungai?"

Sekarang perang saling mencibir, mereka sama-sama tahu apa, siapa, dan tujuan dari masing-masing. Bukan salah dari Kurosaki Ichigo juga, tapi mereka sendiri memang mengharapkan permainan diulang dari awal, dimana mereka semua tanpa ikatan apapun. Saat Rukia harus memilih dari mereka, bukan salah Rukia pula yang salah memilih, tapi rencana Tuhan benar-benar penuh kejutan.

Shiba Kaien dan Abarai Renji hanya saling lempar senyum, bukan senyum untuk _brotherhood_, mungkin lebih tepatnya senyum perang dengan bahasa pesannya: ceh! Lihat saja nanti!

/

* * *

><p>Rukia duduk manis di <em>passanger's seat<em> di dalam Zangetsu. Dirinya memperhatikan Ichigo yang digodai oleh keluarganya khususnya Isshin-san dan Karin. Tampak dirinya menahan malu dengan cara berteriak keras kepada Ayahnya. Isshin-san semakin gencar menggodai putranya yang sekarang berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil _sport_-nya ini.

"Dasar jenggot!" Ichigo masih misuh-misuh di balik stir sambil memasang _seat belt_.

"Apa Ayahmu tetap kocak seperti itu apabila dia sudah melewati kepala enam?"

"Bisa jadi." Ichigo menyalakan mesin. "Pertanyaanku juga sama, apa kau masih tetap menghindariku hingga kau melewati kepala tiga?" sambung Ichigo sambil mengklakson keluarganya yang.. astaga Isshin-san masih menggodai Ichigo hingga Zangetsu meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu, hanya membiasakan diri saja."

"Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo masih dalam kecepatan 60 km/jam.

"_You already knew_."

"_No_."

"_Stop pretending me already_!" Rukia menaikan 1 oktaf.

"..."

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan dulu, Kurosaki? Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Kau tahu dan menghilang! Sekarang apa yang kau mau, hah!" Rukia,_ chill out!_Batinnya memperingatkan.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia. Itu memang salahku. Kau tau penyesalan selalu datang terlambat."

"Apabila penyesalan datang diawal itu namanya antisipasi!" Rukia membalas getir.

"Kau tahu, akupun merasakan apa yang kau rasa, kau sedih dan kecewa. Terlebih lagi aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi adalah hal tersulit setelah aku kehilangan Ibuku." Ichigo masih menatap lurus ke depan. Rukia menengok ke sebelahnya saat Ichigo membawa-bawa nama Masaki-san. Rukia melihat mimik wajahnya tapi tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Aku tak mau mengungkit kesalahanmu, membuat aku semakin membenci _dirinya._ Dia temanku. Kami bersama dan huh.. mudah saja semua terjadi, dan tidak disadari seperti bernafas."

"..." tak tertebak apa yang ada di kepala Ichigo dan dia sedikit menambah kecepatan Zangetsu.

"Maaf, mungkin aku tidak akan sama dari waktu ke waktu." Rukia menambahkan.

Ichigo semakin menambah kecepatan melewati 100 km/jam. Rukia kaget sekali, dan memegang erat _seat belt_, inilah rasa Kiyone dan Sentaro saat dirinya mengendarai _Honda Jazz_ ke Hotel Hilton.

"Apa-apan kau Ichigo! Turunkan kecepatanmu di tengah kota begini!" Rukia panik, dan _speedometer_ semakin menunjukkan kecepatan melewati 120 km/jam. Sial kau Ichigo—Rukia memaki dalam hati, tidak menikahiku kau malah ingin membuatku mati bersamamu dalam mobil ini! Untung kalau aku langsung mati tapi kalau sekarat? Lebih sakit lagi.

"Ichigo! Dengarkan aku, turunkan kecepatanmu. Setelah dari rumah Uruhara-san aku ingin pulang sendiri, tidak diantar olehmu. Biar besok saja aku ambil mobilku di rumahmu." Panik semakin menggerogoti dirinya. Menginggat dirinya ke rumah Uruhara-san dengan Ichigo dan Shirayuki dia tinggalkan saja di kediaman Kurosaki.

"Aku yang tetap mengantarmu hingga ke depan wajah Byakuya." Ichigo sepertinya siap berbelok ke kiri di tikungan tepat di perempatan jalan besar. Dan Rukia merasa dia tidak merasakan _slow motion_ saat adegan ini terjadi, tidak seperti di adegan film _action_..

_Nissan Fairlady_ kesayangan Ichigo ini berbelok ke tikungan kiri. Ichigo memutar stir untuk menentukan arah mobilnya, memindahkan kopling, menarik sedikit rem tangan, memainkan gas— Rukia mendeskripsikannya seperti Ichigo _menggeber _gasnya dan roda depan yang berputar membawa seluruh mobil itu berbelok ke arah kiri dan membanting stir. Kecepatan yang seperti itu membuat Rukia merasa berputar— terhempas ke kanan tapi tertahan oleh _seat belt_. Zangetsu meluncur dalam posisi miring dan berjalan sempurna saat memasuki tikungan yang dituju tetapi masih tetap dalam kecepatan gila seperti itu. Selesai sudah adegan _drift_..

_Just like a blink of an eye_..

Ichigo masih tidak bergeming, dan tidak peduli Rukia pucat pasi disebelahnya. Rukia harus mengakui bahwa memang mobil ini cocok untuk adegan yang Rukia bilang penguin emperor-pun tidak melakukannya. Jelas penguin besar itu tidak akan mampu melakukan _drift_ yang tidak sekedar meluncur miring, tapi seolah berputar...

"Dasar tukang kebut!"

"Dasar penakut."

"Siapa yang tidak takut coba, lebih baik aku meluncur dengan _roller coaster_ berkali-kali daripada harus duduk di sini merasakan adegan bahkan penguin emperor-pun tidak melakukannya!"

"Itu aksi yang berbeda sekali sensasinya, Rukia."

"Tapi tetap saja memacu _adrenaline_!" Rukia bersikeras kedua aksi tersebut sama saja menakutkannya.

"Aku hanya coba ban baru yang aku ganti kemarin."

"Jelas kau sering ganti ban, karena kau sering melakukan _ini_ kan!"

"Daripada aku mengganti dirimu dengan Inoue." _Back to topic_.

"Itu pilihanmu sendiri mengapa kau memilih wanita itu."

"Kau mengulang jawaban yang hampir mirip." masih dengan kecepatan seperti itu, dan menyalip beberapa kendaraan di depan. Fokusnya tidak terganggu antara percakapan yang serius begini dengan mengontrol Zangetsu.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau tidak mau aku mengungkitnya, sekarang kau mau apa Ichigo? Mau aku memaafkanmu? Melupakan hal tersebut? Baik akan aku lakukan, dan _tolong turunkan kecepatanmu!_" Rukia masih ketakutan karena dengan kecepatan begitu tidak menutup kemungkinan dia masih akan melakukan adegan yang penguin emperor-pun tidak melakukanya.

Ichigo menurunkan kecepatannya dan—_apa ini memberhentikannya_?

Zangetsu berangsur-angsur menurunkan kecepatannya dan menepikan mobil itu di pinggir Seiretei Center Park. Taman ini indah sekali dengan lampu-lampu kota di malam hari yang menyinarinya. Banyak orang berkumpul seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas malam mereka untuk berkumpul di sana. Rukia melihat banyak komunitas dari mereka, mulai dari komunitas _skateboard_ hingga musisi jalanan dan ada yang memainkan sexophone di antaranya, anak muda sekarang semakin hebat saja.

Rukia mengembalikan perhatian dari luar mobil itu ke dalam kembali. Ichigo mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menghadapi Rukia. Dan dia memulai percakapan penting lagi..

"Bukan sekedar memaafkan aku, Rukia. Bukan sekedar hanya melupakan kesalahanku pula. Tapi lebih dari itu. Kau tahu maksudku." Ichigo sekarang terlihat melunak, tidak seperti tadi. "Membawamu kembali ke _duniaku_."

Rukia memejamkan mata, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dalam mobilnya—sejak kapan dia mengganti aroma Lavender? Dirinya dapat mengerti arah pembicaraanya. Yang menjadi pertanyaanya: bisakah dia menurunkan ego sendiri demi memaafkan yang lalu.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa berkata lagi, kalau kau terus-terusan mengungkit kesalahan yang lalu, karena itu _yang lalu_. Seharusnya yang kau tekankan _padaku_ sekarang adalah bisakah aku tidak melakukan hal yang kemarin dahulu? Dan kau tahu jawabanya, Rukia?" _Pause for a sec._

"_For you, I will_."

Ichigo melembutkan suaranya dan membawa seluruh badannya menghadap Rukia. Rukia tidak mau menatap _amber eyes_ miliknya. Dia tahu sorot mata lembut itu yang bisa buat dia lupa diri. Tapi Ichigo adalah lelaki yang mengerti Rukia sejak dahulu, dia tahu bagaimana mengambil perhatian dari dirinya. Dan entah apa yang dia lakukan sekarang.. menghidupkan radio. Gelombang apa yang dia cari sebenarnya, disaat seperti ini!

"Hey, jangan mencari gelombang yang memutarkan lagu rock dong!" Rukia protes di saat musik yang seharusnya suram begini lagunya jangan ONE OK ROCK yang _Answer is Near_ lagi! Rukia protes dan mencari gelombang lain, dan.. barulah dirinya sadar kalau itu hanya cara Ichigo untuk membuat Rukia mendekat ke arahnya. Dasar radio sial, terputar _Everlasting Love_-nya Jamie Cullum, _best backsound_, _you know_! _Damn you_, Ichigo.

_Open up your eyes, and then realise_

_Here i stand with my everlasting love_..

"_Here I stand with my everlasting love_.." Ichigo mengulangi lirik yang dinyanyikan Jamie Cullum dengan piano-nya. Dan Rukia lupa lanjutan liriknya apa sebab Ichigo tidak menyambung lagi lagunya. Yang Rukia ingat hanya rambut berwarna _orange_ yang menutupi matanya...

Kalau dia tidak mau, dia punya nyali dan kekuatan untuk menjauhkan dirinya sendiri dari Ichigo.

Tapi Rukia malah tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk menjauhkannya, tidak bisa..

Dengan lembut Ichigo mencium Rukia, bahkan Rukia lupa kalau dia melakukanya dalam posisi yang canggung. Tidak terasa canggung ternyata ya? Tangan Ichigo merengkuh kepala Rukia untuk merapatkan posisinya pada Ichigo. Dan, tangan Rukia tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi Ichigo dan membuat Ichigo semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sensasi sial!

Dan tiba-tiba Ichigo melepaskannya disaat _tanggung_ begitu. Hey apa yang Rukia pikirkan? Tanggung?

Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan lekat.

"_You pushed me to the edge_." Ichigo melembutkan suaranya dan membelai rambut Rukia. "_I swear for The God's name and My mother, I will never do like before, I will do my best for you until I die as your husband. I Love y_—"

PLETAK!

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _midget_!" Rukia menjitak kepalanya.

"Heh! Siapa kau berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan dan Ibumu bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya! Tapi bisa saja kau malah membuat hal baru yang tidak terikat _sumpahmu_!" Rukia ngamuk dan melipat tangannya.

Ichigo tertawa dan menghidupkan lagi mesin mobilnya. Dirinya membiarkan musik memutarkan lagu yang sekarang: _Somebody to Love_ milik Leightoon Meester. Sepertinya dia mendapatkan jawabannya. Namun bersiaplah Ichigo apabila kau tidak mengingat pesan Sun Tzu, bahwa kau tidak akan mendapatkan kemenangan apabila tidak mengerti medan pertempuran yang akan kau hadapi itu seperti apa.

/

to be continued..

* * *

><p><strong>Foot's Notes<strong>:

Trenta _Starbucks_ : ukuran gelas untuk Starbucks dalam hitungan gelas besar.

Drift: teknik menyetir dimana berusaha membuat mobil bereaksi dalam posisi miring dan meluncur selama mungkin. Drifting muncul tahun 1990-an di Jepang.

Gibson Les Paul: Jenis dari merek gitar yang dimainkan oleh gitaris legendaris Les Paul yang piawai bermain aliran blues.

Saxophone: jenis alat musik yang biasanya untuk musik populer seperti big band musik dan jazz.

Sun Tzu: panglima perang China pada 2000 tahun yang lalu, dengan taktiknya yang disebut Art of War mengukuhkan dirinya sebagai panglima tidak terkalahkan pada masa itu, yang sekarang Seni Perang dirinya telah dipakai dan di adaptasi untuk berbagai bidang seperti bisnis, termasuk pula untuk stategi yang dipakai oleh Napoleon dalam perangnya.

**Behind the scene**:

Ichigo: (muterin Everlasting Love-nya Jamie Cullum)

Rukia: (ganti channel, ONE OK ROCK – Answer is Near)

Ichigo: (merasa ga enak didenger, ganti random, Avenged Sevenfold – Afterlife)

Rukia: (pusing dengerin musik ga genah, serobot channel, dan keputer...)

Dimanaaaaa, dimanaaaa, kemaanaaaaa... (Ayu Kentang Kenting – Alamat Palsu)

Ichigo & Rukia : (sweetdrop) (rebutan ganti channel yang laen)

Dan...rusak.

Wafatlah radio di mobil Ichigo.

Ichigo: *berbusa*

Rukia: piss ya Ichigo, gue ga ikutan *melipir keluar*

Ichigo: Kuampret! Ganti woy!

**Author's Note Epilogue:**

Busyeng, ternyata membuat _scene_ romantis itu tidak semudah melakukannya (eh?) entahlah, rasa apa yang kita rasakan ketika melakukan adegan seperti Rukia dan Ichigo lakukan? Tergantung pribadi masing-masing, tapi kalau kamu yang wanita kalau disodorin Ichigo yah.. senang-seneng aja kali ye? (wakakak). Terimkasih yah atas masukan dan kritik dari kalian, begitu saya pertimbangkan dan membuat saya semakin gencar membuat chapter selanjutnya (udah masuk chapter 5 loh!) mohon review yah saya butuh segala bentuk sumbangan spirit, pemikiran, dan materi (mata duitan!) tenang yang terakhir tipu. Walupun ada yang salah mengerti maksud saya di catatan kemarin, yah tak apa, kita harus menjadi pribadi yang open mind 'kan? (mumpung lagi bener, ngomong dewasa ahh).

**Big Thanks to**:

My sista Feti di kota kelahiran saya nun jauh disana, makasih ya cepirit—eh spiritnya :p

Wah makasih ya membuat cerita nih fave dan story alert subscriptions *sambut ayam-ayam tetangga yang berhamburan*

Reiji Mitsurugi: saya sebenernya masih belum paham dibagian mana mesti self-editing menurut kamu, busyeng maap yak masih nu bie :D okeh deh saya berusaha sekuat tenaga seperti mempertahankan IPK :3 wuff! Terimaksih saran dan masukannya :*

Yuuka Aoi: duh makasih banyak yah di fave lagi, saya usahakan biar greget deh.

Nenk-Rukiakate: thanks a lot ya mbak nenk udah review juga :*

Xiah Juli: sulit mengerti bagian mane? Atas masukannya di chapter selanjutnya saya ngasih beberapa arti dari beberapa kosa kata, semoga ga buat bingung lagi yah? Sejauh ini rate T aja dulu, kalau ke M mungkin hmmm, author ngumpulin bahan dulu biar sesuai dengan rate nya. Emang bilang ga terima anynomous? Bukan begitu juga sih, yah sudahlah pokoke tengkyu :)

Ruki Yagami: thanks thanks cin~

Ichiruki Yuki Hime: saya usahakan, so thanks a lot :3

Mohon bimbingan dan review untuk masukan, kritik, dan saran (cium satu-satu).

x x x

rimrim-chan


	4. Silent moment with you

**Author's Prologue: **I wanna say Thanks for everybody who already review on my latest chapter, but i'm really sorry, i can't reply your great comments guys. I've been busy lately and i almost forgot to unpdate this story to you. Sorry and thankyou. Next chapter i promise to reply, double! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Kubo Tite does.**

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 4: Silent moment with you**

Ichigo menggeliat di kasurnya ketika alarm dalam rumahnya, baca: Isshin, telah membuat berisik dengan menggedor pintunya.

"Berisik sekali kau _old-man_! Aku sudah bangun!" Ichigo membalas gedoran Ayahnya yang seperti memukul tabuh gendang.

"MY SON, APAKAH KAU TELAH MENGGANTI KUNCI PINTU KAMARMU SEHINGGA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBANGUNKANMU SEBELUM AYAM-AYAM BERKOKOK? OHH, MASAKIIIIII!" terdengar dirinya berlari meninggalkan pintu kamarnya.

Cih! Dasar ayah yang aneh sekali, bagaimana mungkin dia akan terus aneh seperti itu apabila sudah melewati kepala enam. Pertanyaan Rukia terhadap Ayahnya sebenarnya menjadi pertanyaannya juga.

Ichigo mengecek _iphone_ dan terdapat beberapa pesan dari Yumichika untuk kegiatan dia hari ini. Ada beberapa pesan dari Uruhara terkait kedatangan dirinya dan Rukia tadi malam di kediamannya. Mereka tetap menggoda dirinya dan Rukia, yah.. biarkan saja, semoga dengan begitu menjadi pertimbangan Rukia untuk menerima dirinya kembali.

Ichigo menuruni tangga dan mendapati kediaman Kurosaki telah sepi, sepertinya dia bangun terlampau telat. Dirinya lelah sekali sehingga _alarm_ di rumah itu tidak terdengar lagi ketika dia tertidur pulas. Ichigo mendapati Ayahnya tengah bersiap untuk pergi, mungkin ke rumah sakit, mengingat Ayahnya juga mengelola rumah sakit swasta di Seiretei. Kalau sedang tidak diperhatikan anak-anaknya Ayahnya terlihat seperti pria yang dewasa sekali, tidak konyol seperti biasanya. Hanya di waktu-waktu tertentu saja Ayahnya bisa terlihat seperti itu.

"Ohh Ichigo, kau melewatkan sarapan dari Yuzu pagi ini. Mereka telah berangkat sekolah. Jam berapa kau ingin pergi ke kantor kalau kau masih memakai celana pendekmu itu?" Isshin menyapa dirinya yang masih kusut dengan celana pendek dan T-Shirt The Beatles-nya.

"Ayah, apa kau ingin berangkat?" Ichigo bertanya sembari menghampiri sofa di depan televisi Plasma _LG_ di ruang itu. Malas-malasan sekali dia ingin berangkat ke kantor.

"Tentu saja, untuk membiayai hidup kalian." Isshin menambahkan dengan nada biasa.

"hmm.." Ichigo menaggapi dengan malas-malasan sambil mencari-cari remote di atas meja yang berserakan pamflet, entah pamflet apa.

"Untuk membiayai sekolah kalian." Isshin berkata sembari mengambil kunci _Peugeot 407_-nya di sekitar sana.

"hmm.. aku tidak sekolah lagi, Ayah." Ichigo akhirnya menemukan remote dan menghidupkannya.

"Untuk kebahagian kalian, dan mengembirakan kalian setiap harinya." Ichigo merasa Ayahnya sedang _benar_ kalau dia berbicara seperti itu, tapi dirinya tidak terlalu menaggapi dan masih menekan remote mencari channel televisi kelolaanya, sedang tayang apa ya jam segini?

"Untuk membiayai adik-adikmu datang ke opera di Seireitei Hall. Kau tahu mereka merengek-rengek minta pergi ke pertunjukan itu. Hahaha." Isshin terkekeh bersiap meniggalkan kediaman itu.

"Bukannya kau dan Yuzu yang antusias ingin pergi kesana." Ichigo tahu sekali tipikal Ayahnya dan Yuzu yang heboh sekali pergi ke opera sabun yang terkenal itu.

"Tahu dari mana kau, My Son!" Isshin berpura-pura kaget. "Padahal aku belum memberikanmu keterangan apapun."

"Aku sudah menjadi anakmu sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, aku tidak dilahirkan kemaren sore 'kan?"

"Hehehe, kau memang anak lelaki andalanku, apakah kau mau ikut My Son?"

"Lebih baik aku pergi ke Old Trafford untuk menonton pertandingan Manchaster United."

"Kau pasti kecewa bila tidak datang kesana." Isshin berkata sembari membuka pintu. "Ayah berangkat ya, My Son. Jangan tidak bekerja! Hahaha."

"Yo." Ichigo mengambil salah satu pamflet di atas meja yang sangat menggangu penglihatannya. Ternyata itu adalah pamflet opera sabun yang dibicarakan Ayahnya. Betapa kaget pria berkepala orange itu melihat gambar Renji dengan sangat gaya sedang memainkan _Les Paul_-nya, Ichigo membaca dengan cermat pamflet itu. Kau tahu apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo? Rukia pasti akan datang ke sana, kemungkinan terburuknya dia diundang oleh manusia bertato pisang ini dan.. dan..

Segera dia meloncat dari sofa itu dan mengejar Ayahnya. Sayang sekali _Peugeot 407_ telah meninggalkan pekarangan kediaman Kurosaki dan Ichigo hanya meremas kesal pamflet itu karena dia ingin Ayahnya juga memesankan satu tiket di tribun utama untuk dirinya.

/

* * *

><p>Rukia berjalan keluar dari Stasiun Radio Seiretei dan menghampiri <em>BMW X7<em> milik Kuchiki Byakuya. Ketika Rukia membuka pintu belakang, dirinya tahu bukan Nii-sama yang menyetir. Kakaknya pasti ada di proyek di distrik Karakura. Rukia menginformasikan pada supir keluarganya itu bahwa dirinya ingin diantar ke kediaman Kurosaki untuk mengambil _Honda Jazz_-nya yang dia tinggalkan di sana tadi malam. Setengah berharap bahwa di kediaman itu hanya ada Isshin-san saja, walupun setengahnya lagi berharap hanya ada Ichigo saja. Ehemmm..

Rukia nyengir sendiri, sebenarnya itu kemauan dari alam bawah sadarnya atau hanya jeritan hatinya?

_Torch_-nya berdering dan tertera nama The Baboon of Rokungai.

"Hallo Renji?" Rukia menjawab.

"Hoi Rukia, apa kau sudah mendapatkan tiket opera di Seiretei Hall untuk Sabtu minggu depan?" Renji bertanya dari seberang.

"Belum, sampai kau beritahu undanganmu ini." Rukia menebak.

"_Bingo! Are you gonna join_?"

"Tidak, kalau hanya untuk duduk di tribun utama sendrian."

"Kau memang akan sendiri di sana, karena aku tidak bisa menemani."

"Aku yang akan menonton dirimu wahai tuan pesaing Jared Letto, benar 'kan?" Rukia menebak dan dia yakin benar karena dia berkerja di radio yang menjadi pusat informasi negara itu selain televisi.

"Haha, _you are always right. So_?"

"Yeah, pastikan di tribun itu tidak ada penjual kacang rebus yang akan mengganguku saat menonton pertunjukanmu." Rukia menggoda Renji yang dirinya tahu di tribun utama jelas tempat paling eksklusif.

"Gotcha. Pastikan kau tidak mengenakan kostum Chappy The Bullying agar semua penonton terfokus pada penampilanku bukan pada dirimu." suatu kesalahan bila menantang Renji adu cemohoan.

"Chappy The Bunny! Kau tidak bisa membedakan antara Chappy dan Chucky!"

"Okay, okay Miss Shirayuki, _by the way where are you now_?"

"_On my way to chase my dreams_." Apa kau ingin mengajakku makan siang, Renji?—Rukia membatin.

"Baiklah, pastikan kau tidak tersesat ke arah jalur ke neraka ya? _Bye_ Rukia." Renji menutup teleponnya.

Bersyukur dirinya tidak diundang makan siang oleh Renji, karena dirinya terdapat misi penting sekali—setidaknya bagi dirinya. Rukia memperhatikan setiap sudut kota Seiretei yang sangat ramai oleh semua warga negaranya. Semua orang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya, tidak memperhatikan satu sama lain, dengan siapa dirinya berjalan, atau dengan siapa dirinya mungkin akan duduk bersebelahan ketika makan siang. Rukia merasa kehidupan orang perkotaan yang begitu individual.

Meraih mimpi dan rasa aman terhadap finansial itu penting, tapi kalau tidak punya jiwa sosial itu sepertinya tidak ada harganya. Saat manusia meninggalpun tidak mungkin sendiri—dalam artian saat manusia mati butuh orang lain untuk memakamkan jasad mereka yang tidak bisa bergerak lagi untuk melakukan sendiri, itu mustahil kawan! Rukia tertawa di dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya setiap orang itu merasa kesepian saat mereka tidak bersyukur dengan apa yang telah diberikan Tuhan.

Rukia ingat saat beberapa tahun lalu, dirinya merasa menjadi wanita paling beruntung dengan semua finasial yang dia punya, baik yang dia raih sendiri ataupun yang nanti akan diwariskan oleh Kuchiki kepadanya. Kala itu dia mempunyai Kurosaki Ichigo, pria seantero negeri—mungkin pikiran dia saat itu adalah pria paling luar biasa yang dia miliki, jelas semua wanita mencibir dirinya yang jauh dari kata cantik tetapi memiliki Kurosaki Ichigo. Media mana yang tidak menggemborkan kegiatan mereka berdua, mengingat mereka berdua adalah _public figure_ di negara itu karena profesi mereka masing-masing. Rukia merasa saat itu Ichigo begitu mencintainya, semua kehidupan masa depan yang indah hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Tapi, masa depan adalah misteri dan tetap seperti itu adanya. Kalau bisa diambil hikmahnya, dirinya harus belajar dengan diharuskan untuk kembali ke titik nol, dirinya sadar Tuhan itu lebih luar biasa menciptakan kehidupan penuh misteri dan penuh kejutan. Hingga suatu saat kesetiaan Ichigo diuji oleh datangnya wanita yang _bahkan _setiap saat mereka temui, teman mereka sendiri, dan Ichigo harus jatuh cinta dengan wanita itu, Inoue Orihime.

Rukia mual mengingat itu disaat Ichigo dihadapkan dengan pilihan dan Rukia tahu itu merupakan hal yang sulit juga bagi mereka berdua. Tuhan berkehendak Rukia harus belajar arti hidup dari nol itu seperti apa, dan Ichigo harus belajar bahwa dirinya bisa juga melakukan kesalahan. Tuhan selalu penuh kejutan.

Rukia baru menyadari mobil kakaknya telah berhenti di kediaman Kurosaki, dan telah dibukakan pintu _BWM_ itu oleh supir keluarganya. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Rukia masuk ke pekarangan kediaman tersebut setelah dibukakan oleh petugas sekuriti.

Rukia terkaget karena harapan dia yang setengahnya lagi terkabul, setelah melihat Shirayuki diparkir bersebelahan dengan _Black Nissan Fairlady_ dan tidak ada mobil _Peugeot 407_. Kau bisa menebak siapa yang ada di kediaman itu, hmm?

/

* * *

><p>Ichigo terduduk lemas di sofa. Dirinya kecewa berat, hanya terpaut beberapa jam setelah Ayahnya bercerita tentang opera tersebut, tiket telah <em>sold out<em> hampir di semua tribun. Pelajaran penting dari ini semua adalah: jangan sembarang bicara karena apa yang kau pikirkan akan menghasilkan ucapan, yang artinya apa yang kau ucapkan adalah doa pada Tuhan. _Oh_ _God_, dirinya telah berkata lebih baik pergi ke Old Trafford daripada duduk manis di tribun utama Seiretei Hall, dan Tuhan menjawab bahwa dia tidak akan mendapatkan tiketnya, setelah dirinya mengunjungi situs resmi opera tersebut maupun loket-loket yang tersedia, dan kau tahu, Ichigo malah mendapatkan tiket di tribun utama Old Trafford untuk pertandingan Manchester United versus Manchester City untuk hari Sabtu, _big match bro_! Tapi dia ingin menjualnya dan pergi ke Seiretei Hall saja. Manusia tidak pernah bersyukur, ya?

Sebegitu kerennya 'kah si Baboon itu hingga menyedot banyak _audience_? Hmm, sadarlah Ichigo ada yang lebih indah daripada memikirkan penyesalan dirinya karena tidak mendapatkan tiket opera itu. Kau tahu bahwa Kuchiki Rukia sedang berdiri mematung di pintu rumahnya sekarang!

Ichigo uring-uringan membuka pintu utama rumahnya, masih memakai celana pendek dan kaos The Beatles, masih setengah sadar bahwa orang yang membuat dia jungkir balik mendapatkan tiket opera itu sekarang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang siap untuk mencemooh dia.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kurosaki, aku datang ingin mengantarkan pizza dingin?" Rukia menggodanya jelas matahari terlampau tinggi untuk jam sekarang.

"R-Rukia! Mau apa kau k-kerumahku?" Ichigo lupa siapa yang membuat wanita ini meninggalkan mobilnya di kediaman Kurosaki.

"Aku ingin meminta sumbangan pada tuan muda Kurosaki untuk biaya kuliah S2 diriku ke Tokyo University!" Rukia mencibir Ichigo yang tidak ingat kejadian apapun.

"He?"

"Dasar bodoh tentu saja aku ingin mengambil mobilku, _strawberry_!" Rukia bercakak pinggang, kesal sekali dengan Ichigo yang terkadang _lemot_ dan menjengkelkan.

"Tidak boleh!" gantian Ichigo yang _ngambek_. Sepertinya koneksinya sudah lancar bahkan untuk download hingga 5Mbps.

"Baiklah, aku hanya meminta izin kepada pemilik rumah ini saja, selebihnya aku bisa pulang." Rukia berjalan sembari melambai dan meniggalkan Ichigo. Tapi di dalam hatinya Rukia _counting down,_ pasti terjadi sesuatu—begitulah harapanya semoga cara ini berhasil. Lima..empat...tiga..du—

Oke, sekarang lengannya tertahan oleh Ichigo. _What's next Mr. Strawberry Orange_?

"Sepertinya _Miss Midget_ tidak akan keberatan bila aku suguhi kopi Gayo dingin?" Ichigo berkata sembari menggoda.

"Kopi itu tidak pas disajikan dingin dan di saat matahari sedang tinggi."

"Baiklah bagaimana _avocado blend with Coffee and ice cream strawberry flavour_? Pas untuk sajian setelah makan siang."

"Tidak apabila denganmu, Kurosaki."

"Ceh! Kau mau apa kalau begitu?"

"Pulang." baiklah, Rukia lebih baik dirimu berpura-pura daripada menunjukan dirinya senang ditahan Ichigo begini. Tergantung maumu apa Kurosaki.

Ichigo melepaskan Rukia. Dan—dilepaskan begitu saja? Hey, lakukan sesuatu! Setidaknya menahan atau apalah!

Rukia melipat tangannya dan tersenyum sinis. Ichigo melakukan hal yang sama. Menurunkan perisai masing-masing dan mengalah sepertinya masih sulit sekali dilakukan. Rukia berbalik dan—

"Hey, Ayah sejak kapan kau di situ?" Ichigo berteriak kencang sekali, membuat Rukia ragu bahwa seharusnya _Peugeot 407_ tidak ada sama sekali, tapi mungkin saja.. kalau sejak awal memang ada di sana kan? Rukia berbalik memastikan bahwa yang dipanggil Ichigo memang Isshin-san bukan petugas sekuriti.

"Man— WAAA! Lepaskan Ichigo!" Rukia lagi-lagi masuk perangkap Ichigo. _Bastard_!

Ichigo mencengkram lengan Rukia dan membawanya memasuki kediaman Kurosaki. Ichigo membawa dirinya ke sofa terdekat dan menduduki dirinya di sana.

"Kau akan terus di sini hingga aku selesai mandi." Ichigo mengancam.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang dengan mobilku!" Rukia memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya nyengir dan mengangkat Rukia di pundak kirinya dan membawa Rukia ke kamarnya. Wohoo!

Rukia meronta di pundak kiri Ichigo, dan pria itu sepertinya tidak peduli. Pandangan Rukia hanya anak tangga yang tersusun tidak semestinya, merasa semua isi perutnya bertumpu di kepala, tentu saja dirinya dalam posisi terbalik!

Rukia merasa terhempas pada sesuatu yang empuk, sepertinya dirinya berada di tempat tidur Ichigo. Dan ketika sadar melihat langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih—sejauh yang pernah dia ingat, tidak salah lagi ini kamar Ichigo. Rukia mendegar pintu terkunci dan sadarlah dirinya bahwa kamar Ichigo dikunci oleh pemiliknya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan? Buka pintu itu kalau tidak aku meloncat dari berandah!" Rukia mengancam.

"Loncat saja, kemungkinan patah kaki 80%, cacat permanen 18%, dan sedikit keberuntungan selamat 2%." Ichigo tidak menggubris ancaman Rukia dan sembari melepas kaos The Beatles-nya, terlihat dada bidangnya, ohh _are you brushing_, Rukia?

"Atau kau mau menemani diriku mandi?" Ichigo menggoda.

"_You wish_!" ehem, Rukia?

Ichigo terkekeh dan masuk kamar mandi. Rukia bengong. Mau apa dirinya sembari menunggu bocah jeruk itu selesai mandi? Akhirnya dia mengitari kamar Ichigo, tidak ada yang berubah, sepertinya sih. Rukia memulai eksplorasi dari laci yang terjangkau oleh matanya, dirinya menemukan album foto Ichigo sejak dirinya di masa-masa sekolah yang membuat Rukia tersenyum, sebagian besar dirinya ada di foto itu. Ternyata sudah selama itukah dirinya bersama Ichigo? Beberapa menampilkan foto Inoue Orihime yang sedang bersama-sama dengan mereka dalam satu frame. Sial, jadi kesal sendiri. Rukia menutup album foto dan meletakannya kembali di tempat semula.

Rukia tidak akan menemukan hal apapun yang ingin dia ketahui dari seorang Ichigo, pria tidak seperti wanita yang sering meletakkan rahasia-rahasia mereka pada sebuah benda. Pria lebih suka mengubur sesuatu hal yang tidak mereka sukai dalam pikiran saja. Pria lebih memakai logika ketimbang perasaaan kebalikan dari wanita. Teori klasik _Man from Mars and Woman from Venus_.

Rukia melihat _Apple_ milik Ichigo terbuka, lebih baik dirinya berselancar saja di internet. Rukia mengecek koneksi internet, okay _already connected_. Rukia membuka situs Seiretei celeb yang sebelumnya telah dibuka pemiliknya. Banyak teman-temannya yang menjadi headline. Matsumoto yang ingin menikah dengan Shuhei di India, apa bedanya menikah di India dan Seiretei? Apa ingin mengikuti jejak Russel Brand dan Katy Perry menikah di sana? Tidak kalau bercerai dengan cepat. Kemudian, Yoruichi yang menunggu kelahiran anak mereka. Oke Rukia lebih tahu lebih dulu itu ketika dirinya berkunjung kemarin malam. Selanjutnya..

Rukia melihat beberapa foto yang diambil oleh _paparazi_ Seiretei Celeb di bagian _snapshoots_. Beberapa foto memperlihatkan Renji dan Kaien yang berbincang di depan Seiretei Hall. Tampak Renji yang tersenyum sinis dan wajah Kaien yang gusar, sepertinya foto menunjukkan Renji sedang _bermain_ cemohoan dengan Kaien. Dasar! Rukia tersenyum membayangkan apa cemohooan mereka kira-kira ya? Keterangan gambar menyebutkan bahwa Abarai Renji sedang mempersiapkan penampilan dirinya dengan memainkan _Les Paul_ di opera tersebut, sedangkan Kaien sedang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Renji ketika sedang berjalan-jalan, terlihat bahwa Kaien menggunakan celana pendek dan sepatu _Nike MAG_ terbaru dan menenteng kopi Trenta _Starbacks_ di tangannya. Rukia baru ingat kalau dirinya ada janji dengan Kaien hari Minggu besok, kalau sampai dirinya tertangkap kamera _paparazi_ bersama Kaien dan dilihat Ichigo? Loh, untuk apa dirinya gusar, apa dirinya lupa Ichigo dan dirinya tidak punya ikatan apapun sekarang? Nah loh!

Rukia terhentak ketika Ichigo menghampiri dirinya dari belakang, dan ikut berkomentar tentang foto_ snapshoot _itu.

"Loh, ini si kepala nanas membawa _Les Paul_-nya, apa dirinya ingin latihan untuk opera sabun itu?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Emosi Rukia tidak terkendali karena Ichigo yang terlalu dekat dengan dirinya.

"Si manusia raksasa ini apa ikutan bergabung dalam opera juga, aku tidak melihat namanya tercantum dalam pamflet opera itu." yang Ichigo maksud sepertinya Kaien. "Sepertinya bocah itu tidak membawa kendaraanya, tidak mengendarai babi pink milik Ganju." mulai lagi cemohoan. Ganju adik lelaki Kaien, Shiba Ganju.

"Apa yang kau maksud babi pink?"

"Bukannya itu peliharaan Ganju? Itu loh yang namanya Bon—Bon apa gitu?"

"Bonnie!" Rukia mengoreksi.

"Terlalu imut untuk nama seekor babi aneh."

"Apa urusanmu, biarkan orang memberi nama kendaraan mereka, kan?"

"Yah setidaknya yang keren gitu, Zangetsu.."

"Apa kau mau mobil Ganju itu dipanggil Zangetsu?"

"Langkahi dulu mayat Aizen." Aizen—penjahat kelas kakap negeri ini.

"Hey!"

Ichigo terkekeh dan duduk di tepian tempat tidurnya yang berada di sebelah meja tempat Rukia berselancar dengan _Apple_ miliknya.

"Aku tidak keberatan Ganju atau bahkan Kaien menggunakan nama Zangetsu di belakang nama Bonnie atau kendaraan Kaien sekalipun, tapi dengan syarat asalkan jangan menambahkan nama Shiba dibelakang namamu saja." Ichigo berkata sembari mencondongkan badannya ke arah Rukia.

Rukia tidak mengerti harus bereaksi apa. Kemungkinan yang ada dipikiran Ichigo adalah Rukia akan mengiyakan _proposal_ dari Kaien selepas mereka berdua membatalakan pertunangan mereka saat dahulu. Kemungkinan benar tebakanmu Ichigo.

Rukia hanya menunduk dan menutup postur tubuhnya. Ichigo menyeret kursi yang diduduki Rukia ke arahnya. Sekarang mereka telah berhadapan. Rukia masih menutup _gesture_ badannya. Ichigo mencondongkan badannya, tapi tidak berkata apapun. Mereka menikmati detik dalam diam.

_Silent moment._

_You and me._

_For a while..._

"Katakan sesuatu, Rukia.."

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar dari pita suaraku?"

"Kita sudah dewasa, walaupun terkadang tidak bisa membedakan _kita_ yang masih menggunakan seragam yang sama setiap hari, dengan _kita_ yang menggunakan kendaraan yang berbeda setiap pagi, aktifitas yang berbeda setiap hari, dan _kita_ yang berpura-pura tidak mengenal satu sama lain."

Rukia merindukan sisi Ichigo yang lembut seperti ini.

"Aku memang tidak pantas untuk kau jadikan pasanganmu ketika itu. Bahkan kita yang sudah bersama sejak dahulu kenapa baru bisa menungkapkan persaaanku ketika kau tidak ada di sisiku? Ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak terbiasa bahwa kau tidak bersamaku lagi setelah kita selesai pendidikan. Kau berkerja dengan profesimu, dan aku terlampau jauh dengan hidupmu."

Rukia ingin mencemooh lagi, tapi mengurungkan niatnya. Ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya menggangu pikirannya selama setahun ini.

"Terkadang teguran Tuhan itu terlalu keras untukku, tapi kalau tidak begitu mungkin aku selamanya tidak akan pernah sadar." Ichigo melanjutkan, "Kau juga harus tahu bahwa aku telah banyak belajar sejauh ini, banyak mengerti dan memahami, aku tetap manusia yang melakukan kesalahan fatal sekalipun."

Ichigo memainkan rambut Rukia, menggulung dengan telunjukknya.

"Sejak pertama aku mengenalmu, aku baru menyadari menjadi romantis itu seperti apa?" Ichigo terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangan ke karpet asal dari Turki yang terhampar di lantai kamarnya. "Bodohnya aku ini lebih berani menghadapi berandalan dari SMA sebelah daripada aku yang harus berhadapan denganmu untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa sampai saat ini."

Ichigo mengenang masa kejayaan SMA mereka, dimana semua begitu egois dan tidak pernah ada rasa khawatir akan masa depan. Rukia merasakan masa itu pula, bersama-sama dengan Chad, Ishida, Renji, Kaien, Shiba, Keigo, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Inoue...

"Sampai akhirnya kau memilih bersama Kaien waktu itu. Kau tahu aku seperti jungkir balik, kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri. Setengah gila itu kau tahu seperti apa, Rukia?"

"Aku tahu setengah gila itu seperti apa? Seperti kau tinggalkan aku untuk Inoue." Rukia menjawab dengan biasa—_biasa_..

"Aku malu mengingat kronologisnya, Rukia. Kala itu, aku seolah lupa bahwa aku hanya mencintai seorang wanita saja, dan itu dirimu. Namun sejak saat itu aku menyadari jatuh cinta kepada Inoue tidak pernah sama saat aku jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"Tragis, kompleks, dan masih ada _sequel_-nya." Rukia berkomentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, asal tidak menatap _amber eyes_ ini.

"Aku bukannya tidak mengerti, walaupun aku memaksa untuk menyeretmu ke duniaku lagi—saat ini, tetap saja kau punya pilihan untuk menolaknya. Mungkin sekarang kau punya beberapa pilihan untuk masuk ke dunia milik orang lain." Ichigo menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Rukia. "Kau benar, kau tidak akan pernah sama dari waktu ke waktu, aku harus berguru dahulu dengan Team SAR bagaimana menyelamatkan orang lain dan membawanya pulang dengan selamat kembali."

Ichigo memeluk Rukia dan membenamkan wajah di bahunya. Rukia merasakan nafas Ichigo di sekitar lehernya, menghirup aroma Lavender dan vanilla milik Rukia, dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Sepertinya Rukia terhanyut pula dengan sentuhan seperti itu. Dirinya memeluk Ichigo pula, dalam keadaan diam dan mengelus rambut orange-nya. Sentuhan-sentuhan seperti itu yang bisa membuat angkuhnya hati menjadi luluh. Ketika deru nafas Ichigo mengetarkan bulu kuduknya dan menghantarkan sensasi _addictted_ untuk setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya.

Kau tahu Ichigo—Rukia berkata kepada _batinnya_, betapa Rukia begitu merindukan dirinya, merindukan kegilaan perasaan mereka yang sejak awal memang menahan perasaan masing-masing. Sejak dahulu. Sejak mereka mengingat warna dari _iris_ masing-masing. _Amestyst _dan_ amber eyes_. Sejak mereka merindukan aroma dari lavender dan strawberry. Sampai Shiba Kaien yang mengungkapkan perasaannya dan Rukia menerima saja. Namun, kau tahu Ichigo, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Rukia, begitu mencintai Ichigo. Hingga saat mereka meneruskan kuliah mereka berpisah, begitu juga memisahkan hubungan Kaien dan dirinya. Namun Ichigo menghilang begitu saja dan kembali mengungkapakn perasaanya ketika mereka akan mendapat gelar sarjana dari fakultas masing-masing. Saat mereka sama-sama dipuncak kejayaan karir dan bersama dalam gemerlap hidup glamour. Ichigo datang dengan cintanya. Betapa bahagianya Rukia kala itu, masa depan sudah di depan mata. Ingatlah Rukia, rencana Tuhan lebih hebat dari rencana manusia. Kompleks. Dala, perjalanannya Ichigo jatuh cinta kepada Inoue dan memaksa dirinya memilih antara Rukia dan Inoue, dan akhirnya... tidak keduanya.

Tragis.

"Pulanglah Rukia, sebelum Byakuya tidak akan membukakan pintu untukku di rumah itu lagi." Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit berdiri.

Rukia ingat kemarin malam ketika Ichigo mengantarkanya pulang, Nii-sama seperti tidak ingin melihat Ichigo yang kesekian kalinya.

Rukia bangkit dan tidak mengerti harus berkata apa. Bukannya tidak mengerti tapi ego dalam diri yang masih menahan untuk melakukan apa yang sebenarnya ingin dia lakukan bersama Ichigo.

Rukia menuju pintu keluar dan meraih kenop, tapi kenop itu tidak mau berputar, _oia_ tadi di kunci Ichigo. Rukia berbalik dan ingin meminta Ichigo membukakanya, tapi ketika dirinya berbalik sudah di hadapkan dengan tubuh Ichigo. Oh, _too closed_, Ichigo.

Ichigo menurunkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Rukia. Bibirnya bersiap untuk menyentuh bibir Rukia, mendekatkan bibirnya hingga deru nafasnya terasa di wajahnya, hidungnya yang menyentuh Rukia, dan segala sensasi saat kau terlalu dekat dengannya. Tapi.. hanya sampai disitu saja, Ichigo tidak mencuimnya dan tiba-tiba membuang pandangannya terhadap Rukia. Seketika Rukia mendengar pintu berputar yang telah terbuka, Ichigo menyingkirkan badannya dari Rukia dan membukakkan pintu untuknya.

Rukia keluar kamar Ichigo dengan perasaan campur aduk, menuruni tangga dengan berpikir mungkin tangga ini telah berubah sejak beberapa waktu dirinya melihatnya dalam posisi terbalik. Ichigo mengikuti Rukia tanpa berkata pula. Apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang?

Rukia membuka pintu _Honda Jazz_, dan memandang Ichigo yang mengantarkan dirinya.

"A—aku pulang dahulu." Rukia berkata canggung sekali, dan Ichigo hanya merespon dengan mengagguk, kalau begitu dirinya persis Nii-sama. Rukia menghidupkan mesin dan meninggalkan kediaman Kurosaki. Rukia melihat Ichigo dari kaca spion mobilnya, berdiri terpaku dan entah ekspresi apa yang sebenarnya tergambar di wajahanya.

Di dalam Shirayuki Rukia tak henti berpikir dengan perasaan campur aduk. Untuk saat ini dirinya masih dikerubungi ego dan itulah yang membuat Ichigo bereaksi seperti itu. Memang dirinya tidak akan sama dari waktu ke waktu tapi masih ada yang tersisa dari yang kemarin 'kan? Keputusan ada di tanganmu Rukia, tinggal kau mau melakukan dengan hatimu atau dengan logikamu.

To Be Continued..

* * *

><p><strong>Foot's Note<strong>:

Jared Leto: Vokalis band Alternative Rock 30 Seconds To Mars yang menjadi icon model pula untuk rockstar, dan menjadi model untuk Hugos Parfume for men. 30 Seconds to Mars populer membawakan hits From Yesterday, A Beautiful Lie, dan Hurricane.

The Beatles: Band Legendaris tahun 1960 asal Liverpool, UK, yang karya-karya mereka banyak menginspirasi musisi sekarang dan mangaka terkenal termasuk mangaka Jepang salah satunya Harold Sakuishi dengan manga BECK.

Old Trafford: Stadion utama dan markas besar klub sepak bola Manchester United.

Chucky: katakter boneka dalam film horror Chucky yang bisa membunuh. Film horror komedi yang populer di tahun 1998.

Kopi Gayo: Kopi yang berasal dari daratan tinggi Gayo, kopi asli Indonesia yang terkenal di dunia dari Aceh. Gayo adalah suku asli Gayo di Aceh, selanjutnya disebut Gayo coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Scene:<strong>

Ichigo: (meloncat ketika sadar membaca pamflet Opera di Seiretei Hall) Ayah tungg—!

GUBRAK!

Isshin: (masuk lagi) kenapa Ichigo?

Ichigo: Ayahhhhh, aku keseleo nih, huahhh!

Isshin: dih manja banget!

Ichigo: heh, ini gara-gara Ayah yang buru-buru cabut aja!

Isshin: siapa yang buru-buru cabut? Cuman pura-pura keluar untuk adegan ini kan? Nah loh!

Ichigo: sial! Author fanfiction kampret! kenapa gue mulu yang kesiksa di sini! Pak Kubo Tite ga pernah giniin gue tau!

-Tamat-

**Author's Epilogue:**

Saya tidak ingin membuat gambaran flashback karena bisa membingungkan dan bisa panjang sekali dalam satu chapter, dan ingin menjelaskan masa lalu Rukia dan Ichigo dalam percakapan saja, tapi ada satu masalah sepertinya sulit dimengerti juga ya dalam percakapan-percakapan? Solusinya ya saya pake point of view dari salah satu dari mereka (saya kurang menyukai yang begini, kurang tersirat) tapi itu tantangan sih? Yah harus banyak belajar, kalau masih terlalu berat bahasanya naik rate mungkin.

Oia, maaf sekali nih author belum bisa update cepat chapter berikutnya walaupun sudah saya buat, karena saya harus perjalanan ke negara sebelah untuk urusan membawa-nama-universitas-negara-dan-keluarga (ga ding boong terlalu berlebihan, cuman menclok aja kok :p). Maaf ya saya kemungkinan update sekitar petengahan Maret dan saya butuh masukan sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memanjakan para readers untuk menikmati cerita ini.

Mungkin kalian ada rekomendasi sesuatu karya masterpiece yg bs saya nikmati, apapun itu bisa d share nih :)

x x x

Rimrim-chan


	5. Emotions, Sweet Disposition, Twist Story

**Author's Prologue: **Selamat datang dan terimakasih sudah menunggu kelanjutan fanfiction ini, walaupun saya sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan, namun pesan yang saya terima dari rekan-rekan pembaca menjadikan saya di depan laptop setiap pagi untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Mohon maaf untuk gaya penulisan yang telah berubah. Apabila jalan cerita sudah sangat lupa silahkan membaca di chapter sebelumnya.

**Disclaimer: ****Terimakasih kepada Kubo Tite yang menciptakan karakter Ichigo dan Rukia, sehingga saya bisa meminjam karakternya untuk merangkainya dalam FanFiction****.**

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter ****5****: ****Emotions, Sweet Disposition, and Twist Story**

Rukia merendamkan badannya di _bathtub_, berharap perasaanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyataanya dia malah melamun memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi tadi siang dengan Ichigo. Rukia tidak bodoh untuk menerima kembali orang yang telah menghancurkan hatinya dan merubahnya menjadi orang setengah gila ditinggal Ichigo ketika itu, dan dia juga tidak begitu pintar untuk menghiraukan jeritan hatinya untuk kembali ke pelukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya ke dalam air, mata dalam posisi terbuka. Terlihat bias air dalam pandangan, seolah-olah memberikan proyeksi masa lalu.

Kau tahu menjadi setengah gila itu seperti apa? Mengharapkan bahwa orang yang kau cintai kembali mengetuk pintu kamarmu dan memohon maaf. Berharap dia memang masih mencintai dirimu seperti yang selalu dia katakan. Memang cerita romansa itu penuh dengan intrik kebohongan akan cinta sejati. Kenyataanya cinta yang benar-benar sejati itu tidak _selalu_ ada. Rukia bukan orang yang pesimis akan memandang cinta itu apa. Heh, bahkan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang sulit sekali jatuh cinta bisa melakukan kesalahan, dan sekarang dia mengakuinya, sudah terlambat 'kah Rukia?

Tega.

Rukia, kamu bodoh atau bodoh kuadrat. Rukia memaki dirinya sendiri. Sudah sering dirinya melakukannya. Bias air menampilkan lagi cerita saat itu secara samar–samar:

"Rukia, aku memohon maaf. Keadaanya memang seperti itu." Kurosaki Ichigo mencoba meminta maaf. "Kalau aku memang milikku, aku pasti kembali ke padamu."

_Tipu_! Rukia membatin atas ucapannya. Bulir air akan segera tumpah dalam hitungan detik.

"A-aku merasa lelah seperti ini. Kau juga ingin meraih cita-citamu 'kan? Kau terlalu kecil untuk impianmu yang besar itu! Sudahlah Rukia, kau akan baik-baik saja, maafkan aku." Ichigo mencoba tersenyum getir.

Bulir asin menetes ke sudut sudut bibirnya tanpa disadari. Saatnya untuk meluapkannya..

"K-kau Kurosaki Ichigo, kau melakukan ini seolah kau hanya batu sandungan diriku untuk meraih mimpiku! Tidak, tidak seperti itu. Tidak begini caranya mengakhiri hubungan. Kau! Kau itu tega sekali! Kalau kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi tidak perlu berkata kau pasti kembali suatu saat nanti! Tidak perlu membagi cinta dan memintaku berharap, Ichigo! Kau melakukannya karena kau mencintai orang lain, mencintai Inoue!" Rukia setengah menjerit dan mengatur nafasnya kembali. "Dan satu lagi, aku tidak pernah merasa kau itu penghalang diriku untuk cita-citaku! Pergilah kalau itu yang kau mau. Kau seharusnya memutuskan hubungan ini bukan malah menduakan aku!"

"R-rukia—"

"Aku menepis kecurigaanku ketika headline gossip penuh dengan dirimu dan Inoue! Aku _naïve_ sekali bila aku cemburu dengan teman kita, seolah.." Rukia mengambil nafas, dan.. "Ternyata aku memang _naïve_.." Rukia mengakuinya dengan berbisik.

Rukia meratapi dirinya yang begitu lemah sekarang.

"Bencilah aku, Rukia kalau itu dapat memuaskanmu.." Rukia mendengar Ichigo berkata lirih.

"Sudah aku lakukan!" Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan matanya yang cantik kini penuh dengan kubangan air mata. "Sudahlah, kita sudah dewasa aku harus menerima dan tidak _merengek!"_

Rukia berbalik dan tidak pernah lagi menemui Ichigo untuk alasan apapun.

Rukia yang sekarang segera keluar dari _bathtub_ dan menghirup udara bebas dengan kalap. Adegan itu berputar lagi sekarang di dalam kepalanya dan itu sering terjadi selama setahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi.

/

Ichigo berlari pelan-pelan sembari menikmati udara di Minggu pagi. Langkahnya menyusuri kompleks perumahan di Karakura. Lelaki itu tidak menghiraukan Ayahnya yang berlari dengan semangat sekali dan berteriak-teriak agar ketiga anaknnya cepat menyusulnya di depan.

"Hoii, kalian bertiga cepat-cepat sebelum kalian tersusul oleh orang-orang yang disana!" Isshin berteriak kepada mereka yang bisa membuat mereka malu atas tingkah norak Ayah mereka.

"Ayah jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu, nanti cepat kelelahan." Yuzu menjawab dengan nafas tersengal.

"Ayo Yuzu kau pasti bisa menjadi atlet pelari untuk masa depan! Masa depan dirimu pasti akan cerah secerah mentari di pag—" DUAK! Isshin tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di depannya dan menabrak portal jalan.

"Ayah!" Yuzu berhambur menghampiri Ayahnya yang menjadi suram sekali setelah menabrak pembatas jalan.

"Tenang Yuzu, Ayah bukan orang yang gampang untuk menyerah hanya terhalang oleh pemabatas jalan ini!" Isshin menjawab dengan meringis. Yuzu tampak sangat tidak yakin.

"Itulah karena Ayah terlalu semangat, semangat juga ada batasnya 'kan? Terlalu percaya diri juga perlu ada batasan." Karin berkomentar di sebelah Ichigo, dan Ichigo yakin yang mendengar hanya dirinya sebab Ayahnya dan Yuzu sudah jauh di depan. Mereka _jogging_ dengan santai.

"Percaya diri terlalu berlebihan ya?" Ichigo bergumam.

"Hn? Kau bilang apa Ichi-nii?" Karin memastikan pendengarannya masih tajam kalau kakaknya berkata sesuatu.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kasihan sekali kau, Ichi-nii."

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah, Ichi-nii." Karin tertawa pelan. Dia mengerti apa yang ada di kepala kakaknya.

"Apa kau bisa menjadi pendengar yang setia?" Ichigo berkata tiba-tiba.

"Aku memang seorang _listener_ sejati _Everlasting Love_." kena kau Ichi-nii, Karin menyinggung program siaran Rukia-nee yang sering dipandu olehnya.

"Sejak kapan kau menggandrungi siaran berbau _romance_ begitu?" selidik Ichigo, matanya masih memperhatikan Ayahnya yang semakin antusias berlari, Yuzu terlihat berusaha mengimbangi langkah semangat Ayah mereka. Dasar orang tua yang tidak ingat umur, pikir Ichigo.

"Sejak aku tahu cinta itu apa." semakin gencar Karin menggoda kakaknya. Usaha gombal yang lumayan, Karin.

"Ceh! Wanita sama saja." Ichigo mencibir Karin yang baru Ichigo sadari, Karin ternyata wanita tulen juga.

"Sudah cepat katakan Ichi-nii apa yang membuat kau begitu suram!" Karin tidak sabar ingin mendengar curhatan seorang pria yang digandrungi teman-teman sekolahnya juga, ceh!

"..."

"Hoy! Aku tidak dilahirkan untuk menunggumu bicara 'kan?"

"Kau pasti mengerti memang dari dulu Rukia-lah yang menjadi sebab aku selalu uring-uringan. Bahkan sejak aku baru mengenal dia, kau tahu itu." Mereka masih _jogging_. "Kau juga mengerti hal apa yang membuat aku menyesal melakukan kesalahan terhadap dirinya."

"Inoue-san?"

Ichigo terdiam.

"Aku tidak perlu mengulang kepadamu apa saja kesalahanmu terhadap Rukia-nee, sekarang itu telah terjadi Ichi-nii! Kita sepakat sejak kematian Ibu kita tidak akan pernah mengungkit masa lalu atau hal-hal yang sudah berlalu. Kau dan Ayah sendiri yang berkata setiap kita ke makam Ibu 'kan? Sekarang katakan tentang masa kini, saat ini yang harus dirimu lakukan untuk menentukan masa depanmu?" Karin mencoba bijak kali ini.

"Kau sudah tahu."

"Mencoba membuat Rukia-nee menerima dirimu kembali? Apabila kau bertanya apa yang sekarang Rukia-nee pertimbangkan tentangmu, aku bisa sedikit membantu: aku, mungkin yang sama _gender_ dengan Rukia-nee bisa jadi tidak akan kembali kepadamu." Karin tidak memberikan emosi apapun dalam suaranya, dirinya ingin tahu apa respon dari Ichigo.

"Bisa jadi begitu." lah, begitu saja jawabanya, kurang memuaskan! Batin Karin berkomentar.

"Kau lelaki dewasa Ichi-nii, seharusnya _emotional quontinent_ semakin matang juga. Ini hanya sebagian kecil untuk menguji sejauh mata tingkat kematangan emosionalmu." Karin berkata seolah dia adalah mahasiswa psikologi.

"Kadang kosa katamu semakin terdengar seperti Ayah, sulit dimengerti."

"Hey, kosa kata Ayah lebih dari itu 'loh! Ayah bahkan memiliki gudang istilah kata yang tidak familiar, istilah asing, beberapa kali aku berasumsi Ayah itu adalah _alien_ dari galaksi lain yang menyamar jadi Kurosaki Isshin!"

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan kata mana yang kau buat untuk memuji Ayah." Ichigo terdengar lebih rileks sekarang.

"Walaupun Ayah itu setengah manusia jadi-jadian atau _alien_ sekalipun, aku yakin Ibu bukan wanita yang salah memilih seorang pria." Karin terkekeh.

"Sepertinya suami idamanmu itu seperti Ayah 'kah?" Ichigo menggoda adiknya, sambil mencolek lengannya. Karin menahan malu.

"Daripada memilih calon suami sepertimu, _parah sekali_!" oopss, Karin. Kata-katamu menghujam jantung Ichigo. Kakaknya kembali suram.

"..."

"oke, oke, katakan pasti kau bingung harus berbuat apa agar Rukia-nee menerimamu kembali 'kah?"

Ichigo mengangguk dengan mulut manyun, tipikal remaja-remaja cewek yang sok lucu, Karin berkomentar jijik.

"hmm, pikirkan sendiri Ichi-nii, aku kemarin 'kan sudah usaha membantumu, mana bayaranku?" Karin menjahili kakaknya, tidak mau rugi!

Urat Ichigo keluar. Grrr.

/

"Selamat pagi Nii-sama." Rukia menyapa kakaknya yang sedang berenang di kolam renang pribadi di Kuchiki Mansion. Byakuya menepi dan memperhatikan Rukia.

"Selamat pagi Rukia. Kau tidak ada kegiatan di hari Minggu?" Byakuya bertanya sembari bergerak ke atas meniggalkan air yang terlihat sangat segar.

"Aku punya janji dengan Kaien pagi ini, setelah aku gym. Tapi sepertinya dia belum datang." Rukia memberikan handuk kepada kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu bila Shiba akan datang."

"Tidak, dia hanya ingin menjemputku. Apa nii-sama keberatan aku pergi sarapan bersama dirinya?"

"Untuk Minggu pagi ini tidak apa kurasa."

Rukia tersenyum, "terimakasih Nii-sama."

Byakuya hanya tersenyum, seketika datang salah satu pembantu keluarga Kuchiki dan mengabarkan bahwa Shiba Kaien telah datang untuk menjemput Rukia.

Rukia segera mengambil _Louise V__u__itton __bag_ dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kuchiki, dan pikirannya ikut bergerak juga senada dengan langkahnya. Kuchiki Byakuya tidak berkeberatan apabila Kaien yang datang, berbeda dengan Ichigo. Nii-sama sangat membenci Ichigo, sejak dahulu bahkan. Jauh sebelum kejadian setahun lalu. Mengapa?

Tentang Kaien, apa karena klan Shiba merupakan investor untuk Kuchiki Corps? Atau ini hanya masalah pribadi semata? Apa menurut pendapatmu Nii-sama, tentang Shiba Kaien dan Kurosaki Ichigo?

Entahlah.

Rukia sengaja mengenakan _ankel boots_ untuk santai, dan Rukia terkaget karena dia pikir akan duduk di _passanger's seat_ di dalam Bonnie atau apalah yang dikatakan Ichigo tentang kendaraan Shiba. Beruntungnya Rukia tidak salah memilih _The Gucci__ jeans_ kali ini, karena dia akan menuggangi _Ducati _Motorcycle hitam yang mengkilap. Yeah..

"Err, aku tidak mempunyai _helm__et_." Rukia memberitahukan dengan canggung.

"Sejak dahulu kau memang tidak pernah punya _helm__et_, Rukia." Kaien menyodorkan _helm__et_ berwarna serupa dan Kaien gunakan untuk dirinya sendiri yang, astaga—kau bisa bilang Kaien mirip sekali dengan aktor manapun yang tengah mengendarai kendaraan keren seperti ini, sebut saja aktor Bradley Cooper mungkin menyerempet pembalap Cassie Stoner yang menunggangi _Ducati_ juga saat dirinya dianugrahi _Young Australian of the Year_. Okay, ini agak berlebihan, tapi Kaien tampan sekali!

Rukia menaiki kendaraan roda dua itu dengan canggung karena sudah pasti _passanger's seat_ lebih tinggi dari _rider_-nya. Hmm, apa yang harus dilakukan—selain duduk dengan benar tentu saja kalau berkendara dengan motor keren begini?

/

Kurosaki Karin sedang berselancar dengan _Galaxy Tab_-nya di dapur sendirian sambil menyeruput jus tomat yang disediakan Yuzu untuk seluruh keluarganya. Entah inisiatif dari Yuzu sediri atau dari jenggot untuk hidup sehat yang merupakan kewajiban yang harus dipenuhi oleh seluruh anggota keluarga selain ya—tentu saja menyikat lantai kamar mandi.

Remaja berambut hitam itu terkaget ketika membuka headline Seiretei Celeb dimana terdapat foto Rukia-nee dan Shiba Kaien di sekitar Seiretei Main Street dan sepertinya sedang _quality time_..

Apakah ini kencan? Kuchiki Rukia dengan Shiba Kaien—begitulah headline tertulis di situs yang update berita seleb negeri itu bagai hitungan detik.

Tidak ada keterangan lebih lanjut pada bagian snapshoot foto-foto itu. Sial, paparazzi gencar sekali memburu berita walaupun hanya sepele seperti ini. Karin sumpah serapah tentang paparazzi.

Dirinya memperhatikan detail dari ketiga foto itu, foto pertama mereka menunggangi motorcycle hitam yang bersinar bak permata, hebat sekali _paparazzi_ menggambil gambar mereka dalam motorcycle yang bergerak secepat itu, berarti kamera yang digunakan bisa jadi DSLR dengan speed handal. Eh, kenapa dia jadi mengomentari perkerjaan _paparazzi_ ini? Selanjutnya foto kedua mereka sedang berhenti pada suatu spot. Rukia-nee dan Shiba-san sudah mencopot helmet itu yang baru disadari Karin itu _Ducati Helmet_ dari design yang begitu keren, dan terakhir sepertinya mereka sedang tertawa sembari Shiba-san menyandar pada motor yang oke itu dan Rukia dihadapnnya sedang menggenggam gelas karton..

Karin mulai berfikir, bisa jadi kalau banyak sekali foto-foto tentang Rukia-nee dan Shiba-san dalam setiap moment kebersamaan mereka, maka para paparazzi akan menghubungkan semuanya dalam satu rangkaian gossip dengan bumbu drama agak dilebih-lebihkan. Itu masalahnya.

Bagaimana dengan Ichi-nii? Dia harus bisa menerima kenyataan ini kalau begitu..

/

Rukia tidak ingat berapa kali dirinya tertawa pagi ini. Mungkin karena cuaca yang begitu cerah di saat musim semi, atau aroma cappuccino dalam gelas karton yang dirinya pegang begitu menggoda, atau berapa kali Rukia menghitung Kaien tertawa mendengar cerita konyol dirinya saat masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu..

Tidak.

Tidak tahu.

Rukia dan Kaien berjalan menelusuri _sidewalk_ di depan _Art Gallery Seireitei Street._ Dirinya tidak mengetahui bahwa Kaien begitu paham mengenai sejarah _modernisme_ dan _postmodrenisme_ dalam seni lukis dan illustrasi. Seingat dirinya dahulu, Kaien menyukai seni peran bukan seni lukis. Seperti Ichigo yang menyukai seni peran karena kecintaanya dengan karya William Shakespeare dalam drama musikal sekolahnya. Dan sekarang Kaien telah menjadi aktor karena dirinya mendalami seni peran dalam akademi peran setelah lulus sekolah.

"Kau tahu Rukia, aku tidak pernah mencoba menjadi aktor, aku hanya mengikuti kemana _passion_ membawaku." Kaien berkata dengan mata berbinar.

"_Your Passion_?"

"Yeah, seni peran dan lukis."

"Kau tidak bisa melukis, Kaien." Rukia menegaskan. "Err, yang aku ingat 'sih."

Kaien tertawa.

"Ahh, dan juga aku terkejut kau bisa menyimpulkan lukisan Umberto Boccioni tadi yang berjudul Kota Bangkit adalah aliran _modernisme_ tahun 1911?"

Kaien terkekeh. "Karena tahun tersebut adalah era-_modernisme_, dan era tersebut terjadi perubahan dalam segala aspek umat manusia termasuk seni, lihat saja lukisan tadi yang begitu _bebas_."

"Kau melukis sejak lima tahun terakhir?" Rukia penasaran.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sebelum Kuchiki Rukia _merengek_ untuk dibelikan sepaket kuas berbagai nomor edisi Chappy oleh Nii-sama ketika di kelas sembilan."

Rukia merasa malu sendiri. Dirinya tidak tahu sama sekali bakat Kaien yang lain. Rukia hanya ingat saat kelas sembilan Ichigo sudah berhasil menghafal dialog dalam drama Romeo and Juliet, bukan Kaien yang sudah memiliki aliran sendiri dalam karyanya.

"Rukia oh Rukia.." Kaien merentangkan tangannya dan berpura-pura menari di hadapan Rukia seolah dirinya adalah Romeo yang meminta Juliet menari dengannya.

"Hey, apa-apaan 'sih!" Rukia menahan malu karena Kaien benar-benar memintanya menari.

Kaien melakukannya dengan senyuman dan alis sebelah terangkat menunjukkan dirinya begitu percaya diri. Rukia tersipu. Dasar aktor!

Kaien terkekeh dan berhenti berpura-pura. Masih tersenyum. "Terimakasih, Rukia."

Rukia membalas dengan tersenyum.

Kaien memandang matanya tanpa berkedip. Rukia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dirinya tidak merasakan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.

Rukia beranggapan _Sweet Disposition_ hanya milik Ichigo dan dirinya saja, tapi sekarang dia bisa merasakan getaran itu bersama Kaien.

/

Kurosaki Ichigo tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya ingin sekali mendegar suara penyiar tersohor itu. Yah, dia bisa mendegarnya untuk nanti malam dalam program _Everlasting Love_, tapi dirinya ingin mendengarkan secara langsung. Bagaimana Rukia menyebut namanya, bagaimana Rukia tertawa, dan yah.. segala hal tentang Rukia membuat imajinasi yang sangat menyenangkan bagi dirinya.

Sekarang Ichigo sedang menunggu panggilannya teleponnya untuk diangkat oleh mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Hallo.." Ya Tuhan, ini suaranya!

"H-hallo, R-Rukia!" Ichigo tergagap karena girangnya.

"Ya, ada apa, Ichigo?" Err, tidakkah kau mendengar bagaimana dirinya menyebut namanya dengan sangat indah. Sepertinya Ichigo terlalu berlebihan dalam menghayal tentang Rukia.

"Kau sibuk sekali sehigga lama untuk menjawab panggilanku?" Oh, jangan mulai bermain mencemooh, bodoh! Ichigo merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sedang sibuk menyikat kolam renang Nii-sama, Kurosaki! Aku sibuk sekali!" Rukia membalasnya, dirinya tahu bagaimana bermain dengan Ichigo.

"Pantas saja kolam renang itu tampak bersih setiap saat." Ichigo terkekeh, tidak mungkin Kuchiki family tidak punya _maid _untuk membersihkan kolam renang kesayangan Kuchiki Byakuya itu.

"Lebih baik aku membersihkan kolam renang itu daripada aku berenang di sana penuh dengan lumut hijau bertebaran!"

"Hahahaha. Kau sepertinya tidak ada perkerjaan selain membersihkan kolam renang, hmm?"

"Tentu saja ada, Kurosaki." Jawab Rukia kalem.

"Apa itu, Kuchiki?"

"Menjawab panggilan teleponmu, s_trawberry orange_!"

"Okay, aku harus membayar berapa untuk seorang operator Kuchiki Rukia untuk meladeni panggilan teleponku?"

"Tidak tahu, Ichigo." Rukia membalas pelan.

"Rukia?"

"Ya?"

"A-aku.."

"Ya?"

Ichigo tidak bisa mengucapkan, _boleh aku mencintaimu lagi_?

"Ichigo.." Rukia memanggil.

"Ya, Rukia?"

"Kau masih ingat dialog Romeo dan Juliet di _Balcony Scene_?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bisa kau mengucapkannya sekarang?"

"Emm, aku tidak mau melakukannya dengan cuma-cuma!" Ichigo mencoba menggoda.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Okay, _baby_.."

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, Ichigo?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Bukan apa-apa _Juliet_.

Ichigo mengucapkannya dialog itu dengan unsur emosi di dalamnya. Dirinya membayangkan dirinya sendiri melakukannya di bawah balkon kamar Rukia.

"Rukia?"

"Y-ya Ichigo!" Mungkin Rukia tersihir dengan dialog dramatis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Yes, Romeo.." Rukia menambahkan dengan terkekeh, tapi bagi Ichigo sendiri itu seperti _nyata_. Dialah si Romeo! _God_!

"Thankyou, Juliet." Ichigo membayangkan Rukia tersenyum di seberang sana.

"Ichigo, aku—.." kata-kata Rukia terpotong saat Ichigo sedang mendengarnya karena secara tiba-tiba Karin muncul dan menyodorkan _Galaxy Tab_ miliknya di bawah hidung Ichigo. Ichigo tidak mengerti maksud adiknya, tapi Karin menunjuk halaman situs gossip yang menampilkan foto Rukia dan Kaien yang sangat bahagia..

Ichigo merasa hatinya seperti tercakar. Sakit.

Ichigo berjalan perlahan ke arah kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"Ichigo, ada apa?" Rukia bertanya dari seberang, mungkin mendengar suara pintu dibanting keras.

"Aku harus menutup telepon dahulu, sepertinya Ayah mencuri dengar. Hahaha." Ichigo berbohong dan mencoba tertawa. Getir rasanya.

"Hahahaha, sampaikan salam dariku untuk Isshin-san, Karin-chan, dan Yuzu-chan." Suara Rukia sangat renyah sekali.

"Baiklah, oh ya besok malam setelah kau siaran, emm.. kau bisa menemaiku makan malam, Rukia?" Ichigo meminta dengan harapan bisa mengobati sakit hatinya.

Rukia diam sejenak. "Baiklah, Ichigo."

Ichigo menghembuskan nafas kelegaan, walaupun hanya sementara.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Eh?" Ichigo was-was.

"Kau tidak akan mengendarai Zangetsu seperti penguin emperor lagi!" Rukia sepertinya masih ingat adegan _Nissan FairLady_ miliknya _drift_ di jalanan.

"_I promise, lady Rukia_."

Ichigo tersenyum dan menutup telepon itu dengan perasaan setengah bahagia dan setengah merana. Sepertinya cerita ini sudah dimulai untuk kembali ke _posisi awal_. Diawali dari Renji dan sekarang Kaien.

Salahkan dirimu sendiri Ichigo yang menyeret mereka semua dalam _twist_ _story _yang dirinya buat sendiri setahun lalu.

/

To Be Continue.

**Foot's Note:**

Naïve: Lacking worldly experience and understanding.

Modernisme: Modernisme dimulai pada tahun 1890 dan berlangsung sampai sekitar tahun 1945. Modernisme mencakup gerakan reformasi dalam seni, bacaan, musik, arsitektur, dan seni terapan. Modernisme menganggap karya asli sebagai otentik. Dipandang dari sudut filsuf.

Postmodernisme: Modernisme mewakili berbagai gerakan budaya pada akhir abad ke-19 dan awal abad ke-20. Postmodernisme mendasarkan pandangan pada hiper-realitas, mereka bisa sangat dipengaruhi oleh hal-hal yang disebarkan melalui media.

Balcony Scene: adegan yang begitu terkenal dari drama maupun film Romeo And Juliet, dimana Romeo berbicara dengan Juliet dari bawah balkon Juliet dan segera menaiki balkon itu untuk menyatakan cintanya dan menikah bersama walaupun penuh dengan pertentangan.

Sweet Disposition: Hits terpopuler dari The Tamper Trap, dalam urban dictionary terdapat banyak arti seperti: Savior from the pain of emotions and bringer to feel the true capacity of the heart.

_emotional quontinent__:_ kecerdasan emosi seseorang dalam mengendalikan berbagai emosi di dalam dirinya atau saat berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Twist story: cerita tidak terduga.

**Author's epilogue:**

Maaf untuk istilah yang memusingkan, saya berusaha membantu teman-teman pembaca untuk memahami jalan cerita dengan sedikit catatan yang semoga bermanfaat. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kepada senpai-senpai di lapak FanFiction fandom Bleach dan dengan sangat rendah hati saya memohon maaf untuk kesalahan dan kekeliruan dalam informasi, jalan cerita, dan grammar error. Saya berusaha memperbaikinya lagi nanti, review, masukan, dan kritik yang membangun akan sangat bermanfaat bagi saya untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Semoga terhibur.

NB: terimaksih untuk akun dan semua teman-teman pembaca yang dengan senang hati memberikan review dan PM.

Rimrim-chan.


	6. Reality Drama

**Author's Prologue: **Selamat menikmati hidangan Everlasting Love, ada baiknya untuk membaca per-chapter sebelum ini.

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite, saya sudah curiga Isshin itu bukan Kurosaki BAHKAN sebelum Bleach 529.**

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 6: Reality Drama**

Kurosaki Karin berlari dengan lincah dan berhasil melewati setiap teman-temannya yang bertindak sebagai _Defender_ saat ini merasa kewalahan. Jelas saja Karin melesat bagai angin, oke bukan angin tapi lebih tepatnya gas.. hanya menyisakan bau tapi tidak terlihat, dah wuzzz… bola dilesakkan dan tidak terbendung oleh kiper lagi, terciptalah goal. Semua bertepuk riuh menyambut pencapaian Karin.

"Hey, jangan berlebihan seperti itu, ini hanya sesi latihan!" Karin merasa teman-temannya terlalu antusias terhadap goal itu.

"Kau sangat hebat, Karin!" teman-teman wanita satu timnya berhamburan memeluk Karin. Dirinya menjadi tersipu.

Tiba-tiba Ayumi, temannya berkata, "Karin, sepertinya kau mempunyai seorang lelaki penggemar, dan dia sangat tampan melebihi kakakmu! KYAA!" Ayumi senang bukan kepalang.

_Fan_?

"Eh, siapa maksudmu Ayumi?" Karin tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud temannya itu.

"Itu lelaki yang memakai jaket _Levi's_ biru, dirinya melambai ke arahmu terus! Siapa Karin? Kenalin ke kami dong!" sekarang Aya-chan yang menjawab.

"Tunggu, sepertinya mukanya sangat familiar, sepertinya sering muncul di movie-movie?" Mereka sibuk berbisik dan menggangguk.

Karin penasaran, siapa pria yang menggunakan jaket biru dan sekarang melambai ke arahnya, melambai dengan-sangat-antusias dan..

"KARINNNN!" astaga, norak sekali.

Wajah boleh tampan, kelakuan mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya yang mirip kecoak keracunan obat anti-serangga, _dance on the floor_ dengan aksi terlentang.

Lebih baik Karin mendekati pria itu daripada dia mengeluarkan pom-pom dan membentuk K-A-R-I-N dengan sandi semaphore. Karin membayangkan dengan jijik. Dengan setengah berlari, dirinya mendekati pria itu dan memang sangat familiar..

Tapi bukan karena pria ini sering muncul dalam movie peringkat teratas box office negeri ini, bukan karena perannya yang memukau dalam The Gengster tahun ini, bukan.. bukan itu..

Tetapi karena wajahnya mirip Ichigo..

"_Hey, whatsap, bro_!" pria tampan ini berhambur dan ingin memeluk Karin.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan!" Karin menghindar.

"Kenapa, kau perlakukan aku seperti itu? Aku jadi sedih." Pria yang menggunakan setelan _Levi's Jeans_ dan kaos V-neck putih ini sangat mendramatisir.

"Sama siapa kau kesini?"

"Bersama dengan perasaan rindu untuk adikku." Karin melirik pria ini menenteng sketchbook dengan ukuran A4 dan kotak kuning.

"Kau datang untuk menggambar lagi 'kan bukan untuk menemuiku?" Karin melipat tangannya di dada. Mencibir.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, serius!" Matanya sangat berbinar dan menunjukan senyumnya yang bisa menyihir siapapun. Kalau pria ini calon senator, dengan sekali senyum tiga per empat dari populasi wanita di negeri ini bisa langsung memilihnya untuk menjadi presiden.

"Dengan _Ducati_ yang kemarin kau ajak jalan-jalan juga bersama Rukia-nee?" Karin memancing.

"Ahh, ketahuan deh!" Pria yang memiliki rambut hitam seperti miliknya ini berpura-pura kaget dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungguh-sangat-norak kelakuannya tapi dengan wajah konyol itu bisa membuat Karin tersenyum lebar. Pria ini mengintip dari celah jari-jarinya dengan wajah jenaka.

"Sudahlah, Kaien-san. Kau jangan berusaha bermain peran denganku." Karin masih menahan tawa.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan Kaien-san cukup dengan Kaien. Kau ini seperti jeans yang belum disetrika, masih kaku saja! HAHAHA. Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kau masih jajan lollipop pelangi, Karin!"

"Baiklah, baiklah Kaien." Karin mengalah. "Ahh, kau mendapat salam dari fangirls itu." Karin menunjuk gerombolan teman-teman wanitanya yang cekikikan dan Kaien melambai ke arah mereka dengan sangat keren.

Kaien segera beralih kepada Karin, "Hey, aku kesini untuk mengobrol denganmu, nih aku membawa camilan di kala gundah!" Kaien menyerahkan kotak kuning besar yang ternyata donat . Kaien sebut makanan kaya glukosa ini dengan camilan di kala gundah..

Karin menerimanya tanpa berkomentar. Kaien mengajaknya duduk di tribun penonton untuk menikmati donat itu berdua. Ahh, sepertinya Kaien sengaja membawa donat dan menikmati angin semilir di sini bersama dirinya.

"Kau tahu Karin, aku merasa kau harus masuk ke akademi atlet daripada masuk universitas! Sebab kau pintar sekali olahraga! Aku juga tahu dari Yuzu-chan kau menolak masuk klub basket karena seorang lelaki. Hey, jangan pedulikan dia! Kau itu hebat! Itu pasti warisan dariku!" Kaien terus berceloteh dengan mulut blepotan cokelat hazelnut di sudut bibirnya.

"Yeah, tapi aku belum mendiskusikan dengan Jenggot itu, apa mau mengirimku ke sekolah atlet professional." Karin mengunyah Choco Mint.

"Biar aku yang bilang!" Kaien berkata sangat percaya diri dan bernafsu sekali mengunyah donat keduanya. Karin sebenarnya curiga kalau donat ini untuk dirinya sendiri bukan untuk dibagi.

"Memang Ayah mau mendengarmu?" Karin menoleh ke lelaki tampan itu.

"Hehehe, lihat saja. Ayah itu sayang sekali dengan anak-anaknya. Kau tahu bahwa aku yang meminta Ayah untuk memasukkan aku sebagai senior di sekolah Ichigo saat kami di Junior High School. Kau tahu itu." Kaien meyakini Karin.

"Kalau hubunganmu dengan Rukia-nee apa Ayah setuju? Aku menemukan snapshot kau dan Rukia-nee di Seiretei Celeb kemarin siang. Kau beli _Ducati_?" Karin mengintrogasi.

Kaien _nyengir_. "Aku sengaja membelinya karena dirimu, kau sendiri yang mengutarakan keinginan untuk bisa mengendarai motor 'kan? tapi yahh.. sepertinya sudah keburu Rukia yang mencicipi duluan. Hehehehe."

"Pinokio akan semakin panjang hidungnya kalau berbohong." Karin mencemooh.

"Legenda bagus, aku akan semakin tampan karena hidungku yang mancung." Kaien terbahak.

Karin mencibir.

"Soal Rukia dan aku, hmm.. Aku tidak tahu pendapat Ayah." Kaien menambahkan.

Karin diam sejenak dan berkata. "Kau tahu tidak, aku merasa seperti menumbuhi duri dalam daging di keluarga Kurosaki, bagaimana ya.. menyembunyikan kenyataan, Kaien.."

"Bukan kau yang harusnya merasa bersalah. _Kita semua_. Kau merasa seperti itu karena menyembunyikan kenyataan kepada Ichigo. Terlebih lagi kehadiran Rukia tanpa sengaja yang menambah semarak perhelatan akbar panggung hiburan."

"Kau pikir kehidupan Kurosaki dan Shiba itu drama!"

"Kehidupan ini memang drama. _Reality drama_. Apabila tidak ada konspirasi maka _twist story_ tidak akan pernah ada." Kaien memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Kemarin Ichi-nii bercerita tentang Rukia-nee. Dirinya merasa sangat terpuruk, kau tahu. Dan kau makin memperparah keadaan!"

Kaien terdiam dan jakunnya naik turun. Menelan ludah.

"Aku harus seperti apa? Menghindari Rukia? Mempersilahkan Rukia terpuruk juga? Ayolah Karin, aku tahu kau menyayangi kami semua. Kau sangat peduli dengan Ichigo, Rukia, dan aku. Ini hanya masalah keputusan dan—"

"Berarti _trigger_ ada di Rukia-nee?" Karin memotong.

Kaien menaikkan bahunya. Karin menutup matanya sembari menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

Karin merasakan rambutnya dibelai oleh Kaien. "Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau pikirkan, ini masalah orang dewasa. Setidaknya aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan yang sangat menarik hari ini!" Kaien berkata.

"Apa itu?"

"Ternyata kau itu WANITA YANG SANGAT PEDULI DAN SENSITIF YA! walaupun kau terus berpura-pura cuek! HAHAHA!" Kaien tertawa lepas.

"Hey! T-tidak b-begitu juga!" Karin tergagap dan malu sendiri.

"Masih mengelak? Duh, HEY apa yang kau lakukan, hahahaha!" Kaien sudah diserbu oleh Karin dan menggelitikinya.

"Rasakan!" Karin tertawa puas. Betapa menyenangkan pria ini.

* * *

><p>Dengan hati-hati Rukia menaikkan volume suara di dalam mixer. Mengatur nafas dan berkata dengan sangat pelan. Suara backsound mengalun lembut untuk menghantarkan suara Rukia yang <em>slow.<em>

"Hallo pendengar semua, masih bersama saya Kuchiki Rukia dalam Everlasting Love. Hmm, untuk kamu yang sekarang dilanda rindu sekarang atau.. sedang merasa gundah karena rasa bersalah mungkin? Rasa bersalah bisa jadi karena rasa penasaran kita yang belum tuntas di masa lalu. Pernahkah pendengar semua merasakan hal seperti ini?"

Rukia dia sejenak.

"Bukan hal baru ya untuk kasus seperti ini? Sebagian pendengar mungkin pernah mengalaminya. Nah kali ini Rukia mempunyai email dari salah seorang bernama Takayuki. Hallo Takayuki-san terimakasih sudah bergabung di dalam Everlasting Love. Takayuki-san mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya merasa bersalah sekali karena tidak sempat mengungkapkan perasaanya kepada sahabatnya sendiri, dan sekarang dia merasa tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya."

Rukia membiarkan backsound mengalun lembut dan mengatur nafas.

"Mengapa Takayuki-san? Bagi Rukia bukan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin Takayuki-san lakukan, lebih baik diungkapkan, untuk masalah sekarang sebaiknya jangan terlalu dipikirkan karena akan banyak pertimbangan, seperti hmm.. mungkin gadis itu sudah memiliki pasangan atau sudah melupakan Anda, Takayuki-san. Kecuali memang gadis itu memang memendam perasaan yang sama namun dirinya sengaja menghindari Anda karena berbagai alasan."

Backsound Mario – Let Me Love You sengaja Rukia pilihkan untuk tema ini.

"Baiklah pendengar, apa ada dari kalian yang ingin memberi komentar untuk kasus Takayuki-san ini? Atau untuk kamu yang merasa sebagai gadis yang dimaksud oleh Takayuki-san bisa bergabung dengan Rukia sekarang melalui twitter Seiretei fm…"

"Nah, selagi menuggu mention pendengar untuk cerita Takayuki-san, selanjutnya Rukia akan membuka on air di line telepon untuk cerita kedua. Hallo, Seiretei fm, selamat malam dengan siapa dan dimana?"

Rukia mengangkat telepon on-air dan menyapa ramah.

"Hallo, Ru-Rukia-san?" Sudah ada yang bergabung via telepon.

"Hallo dengan nona siapa di sana?" Rukia mengenalinya sebagai suara wanita.

"S-saya Ayame, Rukia-san. Saya ingin bercerita.." Suaranya terdengar gagap.

"Silahkan Ayame-san, pendengar senang sekali Anda bergabung hari ini.." Rukia mempersilahkan Ayame-san.

"Sebenarnya saya memiliki mantan kekasih sudah setahun ini, sebelumnya kami adalah sahabat karib. Tetapi masalahnya saya sudah memutuskan hubungan tanpa sengaja dirinya dengan wanita sebelumnya.."

"Maksud Ayame-san bahwa Anda menjalani hubungan dengan lelaki ini tetapi telah membuat lelaki ini memutuskan hubungannya dengan mantan kekasihnya sebelum Anda?" Rukia menyederhanakan permasalahnnya.

"H-hai.."

"Oke, sekarang yang membuat Ayame-san merasa bersalah apa?"

"S-sebenarnya wanita itu adalah sahabat saya juga. Kami bertiga adalah sahabat karib sejak Junior High School. Namun, saya begitu mencintai mantan kekasih saya, kala itu kami belum menjalin hubungan. Setelah setahun terakhir saya kebetulan satu jurusan yang sama dengan pria ini, dan karena kami sering bersama maka perasaan dia tumbuh sejalan dengan kedekatan kami. Tapi masalahnya, dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat saya yang wanita ini. Saya tahu bahwa pria ini begitu mencintai sahabat wanita say—"

"Maaf sebentar Ayame-san, sebaiknya kita memberi inisial agar pendengar paham dengan tokohnya. Bagaimana?"

Ayame-san diam sejenak. "Pria yang menjadi mantan kekasih saya, saya berikan inisial Getsuga dan wanita sahabat saya, saya beri inisial Tsuki."

Rukia tercekat tapi dia berusaha tidak terpengaruh dan menjaga suaranya terdenger _biasa saja_..

"Baik, jadi Tuan Getsuga adalah mantan kekasih Anda yang kala itu menjalin hubungan dengan Nona Tsuki sebagai kekasihnya sebelum dengan Anda dan dia merupakan sahabat Anda juga?"

"H-hai.."

Rukia merasakan sesuatu di hatinya. "Baiklah, lanjutkan Ayame-san.."

"Begini, permasalahnya saya merasa sangat bersalah karena telah melukai perasaan Tsuki-san karena menjalin hubungan dengan Getsuga-san. Saya merasa sangat egois. Walaupun saya dan Getsuga-san telah mengakhiri hubungan, namun Tsuki-san malah menarik dirinya dari kehidupan kami berdua. Saya tidak mampu meminta maaf kepada Tsuki-san, begitu juga Getsuga-san. Sebenarnya saya sangat mencintai Getsuga-san. Tapi, sejauh saya menjalani hubungan dengan Getsuga-san, sejauh itu pula saya menyadari perasaan Getsuga-san sebenarnya lebih mencintai Tsuki-san! Bisa dibilang Getsuga-san hanya perasaan sesaat kepada saya. Tapi, bukan berarti Getsuga-san memperlakukan saya buruk, dia tetap menyayangi saya tapi saya merasa cinta sejatinya hanya untuk Tsuki-san seorang.."

Rukia meremas gagang telepon itu dan menahan nafas.

".. dan sebelumnya mereka sudah bertungan dan saya sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka yang sangat dalam! Maafkan aku Tsuki-san!"

Rukia merasakan hatinya ditusuk dengan jarum pengkuan. Sakit luar biasa.

"Saya berharap Tsuki-san mau memaafkan saya dan kembali kepada Getsuga-san. Saya ingin Getsuga-san bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai sejak dahulu. Perasaan cinta sesaat terbukti bisa menghancurkan segalanya. Cinta kami saat itu memang sangat menggebu, kami menyingkirkan logika kami. Tapi, percayalah Rukia-san bahwa itu hanya sesaat! Saya sangat tahu Getsuga-san sangat menderita karena perbuatannya dan yang lebih parah lagi, Tsuki-san sangat membenci dirinya, saya tidak bisa membiarkan pria yang sangat saya cintai dari dahulu menderita karena saya sendiri.."

Rukia mendengar isak tangis pelan dari suara Ayame-san.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu Ayame-san. Semoga Tsuki-san mendengar pengakuan Anda. Atau ada pendengar yang ingin berkomntar bisa masuk lewat twitter Seiretei fm. Terimakasih Ayame-san sudah berbagi cerita malam ini sehing—"

"Tunggu Rukia-san, saya ingin berpesan kepada Tsuki-san, agar dirinya mau menemui saya _sebelum tarian bulan ke dua berlangsung_. Terimakasih Rukia-san. Selamat siaran."

Ayame-san terisak sebelum menutup teleponya.

"Oke Ayame-san semoga Tsuki-san bersedia menemui Anda melalui pesan isyarat Anda. Dan pendengar, Rukia akan menunggu komentar kamu di line twitter Seiretei fm, jangan beranjak kemana-mana dahulu karena Rihanna akan menemani pendengar semua dalam Take A Bow.."

Rukia memutar single Rihanna - Take A Bow. Rukia menurunkan volume di dalam mixer itu dan bulir asin mengalir di sudut matanya. Dirinya paham bahwa Inoue Orihime dengan keberaniannya memohon maaf melalui radio karena setahun ini Rukia tidak mau menemuinya dan Ichigo..

Rukia tersenyum sinis, sial sekali mereka meminta maaf dan menyesal. Hukum karma sudah menghampiri sepertinya. Rukia angkat topi untuk pertunjukan drama luar biasa ini. Dan sepertinya Rihanna sangat menyetujui Rukia..

_You look so dumb right now_

_Standing outside my house_

_Trying to apologize_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Please, just cut it out_

_But you put on quite a show, _

_really had me going_

_But now it's time to go, curtain's finally closing_

_That was quite a show, very entertaining_

_But it's over now_

_Go on and take a bow.._

* * *

><p>Kurosaki Isshin memakirkan <em>Peugeot 407 <em> miliknya di garasi rumah sederhana dengan nuansa minimalis didominasi abu-abu dan kuning. Dokter itu keluar dari mobilnya dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Mobil masih mulus ini jangan main banting, bisa repot urusannya kalau sampai rusak, mahal reparasi! Bisa-bisa Karin-chan mengomel lagi. Isshin mematutkan wajahnya di kaca spion mobilnya dan memastikan jenggotnya tumbuh dengan wajar, teratur, dan setidaknya masih berwarna hitam.

"Sepertinya Yuzu-chan sangat memperhatikan penampilanmu agar selalu rapi, hmm?" suara seorang wanita dari arah belakang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Isshin menoleh dan tersenyum sambil menunduk, malu.

"Ahh, tidak perlu malu seperti itu, lihat aku sudah bisa mengurus rambutku sejak umur 9 tahun." sahut wanita itu sembari memainkan rambutnya yang pendek.

"Sudah jangan berbohong, aku tahu setiap bulan Kaien yang menyeretmu untuk pergi ke salon agar terlihat seperti wanita." Isshin menggoda wanita ini.

"Tidak! Aku berinisiatif sendiri!" wanita itu melipat tangannya di dada dan tidak terima dengan tuduhan Isshin.

Kurosaki Isshin terkekeh dan merentangkan tangannya yang besar.

Wanita berambut pendek itu tersenyum lebar dan berhambur memeluk Isshin.

"Selamat datang, Ayah. Aku rindu sekali!"

Isshin terkekeh dan dirinya digandeng wanita itu untuk memasuki rumah bercat abu-abu dan kuning dengan lampu yang temaram. Isshin memasuki rumah itu yang bertuliskan nama papan keluarganya: Shiba.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia merasakan perih di dadanya. Bayangkan hatimu terbakar dan melepuh karena pengakuan kejahatan oleh sahabatmu, Orihime. Tetapi, malam ini Rukia telah membuat janji dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan suatu hal yang seperti dilakukan dengan.. entah sengaja atau tidak, Rukia juga belum tahu. Ichigo benar-benar seperti memberikan alcohol 70% ke luka bakar yang melepuh di hatinya. Kurosaki Ichigo—dirinya seorang <em>faith healer<em>..

Luka itu tidak berarti lagi. Hanya seperti tergores saja. Ichigo benar-benar menyembuhkannya. Padahal dirinya ada hubungannya dengan Orihime, si Getsuga—Orihime sendiri yang memberikan inisial itu. Orihime sengaja memberikan kata-kata yang sangat familiar bagi Rukia. Getsuga adalah julukan Ichigo ketika Senior High School karena Ichigo adalah karateka kelas 60 kg bersama Tatsuki—yang saat itu menjadi duo tak terkalahkan. Wajar Ichigo punya banyak musuh dari sekolah lain karena kehebatannya. Tapi dia juga dianggap berandalan sekolah karena rambutnya yang abnormal. Berbanding lurus antara rambut menyala dan brandalan.

Orihime sengaja melakukannya agar Rukia menemuinya _sebelum tarian bulan ke dua berlangsung_. Rukia belum bisa menerjemahkan kode itu..

Pikiran Rukia sedang tidak mau direpotkan memecahkan kode itu, karena kepalanya sedang penuh dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo hmm.. Ichigo. _Berry head_ itu saat ditemui malam ini memilih menggunakan kemeja putih yang dilipat hingga sikunya. Sepertinya dirinya sengaja ingin menunjukkan bentuk badanya yang bagus. Sial, dengan senyum yang sombong itu terlihat dirinya angkuh. Dan untuk apa dia memakai kacamata berbingkai kotak dengan frame hitam tebal?

Oke, mungkin ingin dikira lelaki umur 22 tahun!

"Matamu minus, Kurosaki?" Rukia _nyinyir_.

Ichigo tersenyum dengan memamerkan giginya sedikit. "Sedikit. Hanya ingin memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah menjemput Kuchiki Rukia bukan Kristen Stewart."

"Aku rasa kau sedang menemui Kristen Stewart, tuan bukan Kuchiki Rukia!" sebaiknya kau tahu diri Rukia, sebab Kristen Steward itu lebih tinggi 'loh.

"Percaya diri sekali, seperti Nona Swan yang sangat terobsesi menjadi Snow White." Ichigo sepertinya pengemar akut Kristen Stewart. Paham peran Kristen Stewart sebagai Issabella Swan dan Snow White.

"Okay, beri aku alasan mengapa Nona Angsa ingin menjadi Snow White, wahai tuan Pattinson yang menggilai Stewart?" Rukia berkata sambil berjalan bersama Ichigo menuju elevator yang menuju basement.

"Hmm.." Ichigo bergumam sembari mengambil mantel berpergian Rukia berpindah ke lengannya. "Aku rasa karena di era-millenium seperti sekarang Snow White sudah berganti karakter menyerupai wanita sekarang.."

Rukia memperhatikan, betapa perlakuan Ichigo ini sangat.. how nice that is, ya know!

"Lalu hubungannya apa dengan Nona Angsa, Snow White, dan Kristen Stewart?" Mereka mengunggu pintu elevator membuka.

"Kau belum mengerti juga, Rukia?"

Rukia menggeleng.

"Cukup mengejutkan untuk seorang _announcer_ yang seharusnya cerdas." Ichigo meledek Rukia.

"Hey!" Rukia tidak terima dan memukul lengan Ichigo dengan pelan.

Ichigo terkekeh dan berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Lihat! Wanita jaman sekarang sering melakukan kekerasan. Wajar apabila film Snow White menjadi _twist story_! Karena Snow White yang diibaratkan wanita jaman sekarang itu sangat galak sekali seperti dirimu! Seorang price charming yang _lembek_ tidak cocok untuk Snow White. Maka dibuatlah A Twist Story about Snow White. Snow White And The Huntsman!" Ichigo berasumsi yang cukup masuk akal untuk otak Rukia yang bodoh—oke _tidak terlalu pintar_ biar terdengar tidak nyakit-nyakit amat.

"Jadi menurutmu Kirsten Stewart cocok memerankan Snow White yang galak?"

"Sepertinya Nona Angsa berusaha _berubah_ menjadi galak demi peran Snow White lebih tepatnya!" Ichigo adalah pengamat film yang sangat _nyinyir_ atau kelewat cerdas?

"Apa kau pernah bertemu Kristen Stewart?" selidik Rukia karena Ichigo sok tahu sekali tentang kehidupan aktris ini.

Ichigo menunda jawabannya. "_After you, lady_." Kepala orange itu mempersilahkan Rukia memasuki elevator terlebih dahulu. Dirinya banyak berubah dari yang Rukia kenal..

"Jadi.." Ichigo melanjutkan sembari menekan tombol G. "Aku sudah _dinner_ dengan dirinya beberapa kali."

Informasi yang membuat kesal Rukia. _Jealous_? Rukia juga tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak dipergoki paparazi atau disemprot Robert Pattinson?" Rukia mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar seperti mengintimidasi.

Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sesaat sebelum Twilight Saga diproduksi dan terakhir saat jeda hubungan Rob dan Kristen Stewart renggang."

Oke, Ichigo bukan penggemar Kristen Stewart, tapi menggebet! Kesal rasanya. Dan tunggu.. sebelum Twilight Saga diproduksi? Berarti Rukia masih menjadi kekasih Ichigo saat itu! Dan berarti Ichigo selingkuh dengan aktris Twilight itu dong!

"Aku tidak _menikung _Rob kok, aku pergi dinner dengan team Summit Entertaiment untuk proyek Twilight Saga. Ada Robert Pattinson, Taylor Lautner, bahkan ada Stephanie Mayer.." Ichigo membaca pikiran Rukia yang ingin menyemprot.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku.." Rukia berkata lirih.

"Memang kau penggemar Twilight Saga? Bukankah kau membenci film dan novelnya karena karakter Bella?"

"Memang, m-maksudku kau tidak bilang kau pergi beramai-ramai.."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Untuk apa?"

Rukia ingin mengatakan, _saat itu kau 'kan pacarku! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku! _Tapi untuk apa juga marah sekarang 'toh mereka sekarang bukan _apa-apa_.

"Kecuali dinner saat hubungan jeda Rob dan Kristen." Ichigo menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Oke, Ichigo ini segaja membuat Rukia cemburu. Sial.

Rukia menaggapi dengan mengontrol suaranya. "Bukankah sekarang mereka sudah menyambung hubungan kembali?"

"Yeah.."

Cukup sampai di situ percakapan dari Kristen Stewart hingga terkuaknya usaha tikung-menikung Ichigo terhadap Robert Pattinson.

Mereka keluar dari elevator dan menuju Zangetsu. Ichigo membukakan pintu untuk Rukia dan mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Dan..

Rukia menemukan _a bouquet of rose_ di jok yang seharusnya menjadi _seat_ selama perjalanan nanti. Rukia mengambilnya dan memperlihatkan kepada Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum dan berkata, "_For Beautiful lady with me tonight_."

Rukia tersenyum malu-malu dan mencium bunga-bunga itu. "_Thankyou._"

"_My pleasure Snow White_." Ichigo membungkuk sesaat sebelum menutup pintu Zangetsu.

Perlakuan yang manis untuk seorang bad boy sekelas Kurosaki Ichigo si tukang tikung! Eh, Rukia menjadi_ self-denied_.

Rukia tidak mempedulikan berapa kali Shiba Kaien dan Abarai Renji mengirim pesan kepada dirinya. Karena Rukia terlalu asik tertawa bersama Ichigo selama perjalanan ini. Mulai dari review Living Things milik Linkin Park hingga diskusi mengapa jejaring sosial menjadi ajang _online_ _diary_, berganti topik dari diskusi kartu merah yang diterima Ibrahimovic dalam laga Liga Champion hingga mengapa Kurosaki Isshin seperti ikan lele kesurupan. Semua bisa dijadikan lelucon. He's smart guy, oh no. we are! Kau tahu, betapa menyenangkan duduk di _Passanger's Seat_ di dalam Zangetsu daripada terakhir dirinya bersama Ichigo karena Zangetsu _drift_ di jalanan. Ichigo menepati janjinya. Selama perjalanan Jamie Cullum menemani mereka dengan menjadi backsound kebersamaan mereka.

Ichigo mengajak Rukia makan malam di restaurant di tepian sungai Karakura. Restaurant itu menyediakan menu seperti restaurant umumnya dan ice cream favourit Rukia tentu saja. Makan malamnya biasa saja, tetapi momen ini begitu luar biasa. Malam itu alam raya serasa mendukung kebersamaan mereka. Bintang menambah suasana romantis dan langit yang indah dipantulkan dalam bias permukaan sungai.

Ichigo mengajak Rukia menelusuri sungai daripada berdansa dengan alunan music jazz classic. Ichigo bersumsi hal romantis tidak harus dengan berdansa, oke Rukia setuju dan mereka berusaha untuk anti_-mainstream _malam ini. Saat berjalan, Rukia merasakan tangannya berkali-kali bergesekan dengan Ichigo dan mereka tidak melakukan apapun setelahnya. Maksdunya, seperti bergandengan begitu..

"Aku meminta maaf karena aku menciummu _saat_ itu." Ichigo berkata sambil menunduk.

Rukia diam saja. Tentu saja dirinya marah saat itu.

"Aku terlalu bahagia saat itu karena berhasil menemuimu setelah setahun belakangan.."

Ternyata asik juga jadi pendengar ya? Anggap saja Ichigo yang sedang siaran.

Ichigo tiba-tiba berhenti dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke Rukia.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Mungkin untuk memintamu kembali rasanya terlalu egois ya? Maka aku ingin kau jangan pergi lagi. Aku memohon."

Rukia merasa terakhir sedekat ini dengan Ichigo sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Dengan perasaan yang sama..

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menerimaku kembali, tapi setidaknya jadilah temanku. Kembali menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Kurosaki Ichigo, menjalani hari-hari penuh kegilaan seperti saat dulu.."

Diluar dugaan Ichigo meminta maaf dan _tidak memaksa_.

Kenapa ya Rukia agak sedikit kecewa. Eh? Kata-kata menjadi teman maksudnya?

"Jangan menghindariku lagi, aku seperti zombie saat kau jauh."

"Zombie R?" Rukia teringat film Warm Bodies.

"Yeah, Julie." Ichigo malah menaggapi.

"_R for Romeo and Julie for Juliet_?" ingatan Rukia terkoneksi dengan dialog _Balcony Scene_ yang diucapkan Ichigo ketika di telepon. Dialog itu seperti menyihir Rukia..

"Kau pasti tahu film dan novel itu terispirasi dari Romeo And Juliet!" Ichigo tertawa ketika mengucapkannya.

"Yah." Rukia tertawa lebar.

"Ya.." Ichigo masih tertawa dan belangsur-angsur berhenti dan memperhatikan Rukia.

"Rukia.."

"Ya?"

Ichigo tidak berkata dan memandang dengan mata yang _lembut_.

"Ya, Ichigo?" Rukia mengulang.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, Rukia merasakan kakinya seperti jelly,sangat lembek karena senyumnya.

Sial.

Rukia merasa bola mata Ichigo menggambarkan hal yang dulu ada di sana. _Sweet Diposition_ milik mereka dahulu. Indah sekali. Ichigo was really bad boy, but so adorable. Tetapi sekarang, dia seperti makhluk hidup lainnya, berevolusi. Evolusi dari bad boy menjadi real gentleman..

Mungkin ini terlalu berebihan, atau memang ini hanya kepura-puraan Ichigo saja? Tidak tahu.

Rukia tidak ingat kapan tangannya berada di pipinya Ichigo. Dia merasa tangan itu sekarang menyentuh lembut pipi Ichigo dan tangan Rukia itu digenggamnya. Lalu dengan sangat lembut, hati-hati.. Ichigo mencium tangan itu dengan seluruh hasrat di dalam dirinya.

Rukia serasa melayang. Bahkan hatinya yang sakit seketika berdesir. Tidak ada rasa sakit, yang ada rasa.. rasa apa ya?

_He's faith healer_..

Kau tahu tidak rasanya: _when you are falling in love but it's falling apart_?

Rukia juga tidak mengerti tapi mungkin ini rasanya..

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Epilogue<strong>:

Suatu ketika saya ingin dibayar oleh merek dagang yang saya tebarkan sejak awal di fanfiction Everlasting Love ini. *yakali bray*

Kok lama-lama saya sendiri jatuh hati dengan si Kaien ini ya? *warning*

**Promoted**: If You Like Rating, there's sequel it in She's Got You High in rate M. Chapter 1 had already and chapter 2 on progress out from my head.

**Reply Review Session:**

Aeni Hibiki: salam kenal juga, terimakasih sudah membaca :))

ChappyBerry Lover: wah, kasian Ichigo kalau dibuat menderita, saya nggak tega. Hehehe.

**Jamzsession on Everlasting Love:**

Mario – Let Me Love You

Rihanna – Take A Bow

Blaqk Audio – Faith Healer

Linkin Park on Living Things album 2012.

The Tamper Trap – Sweet Disposition

His music playin' in my head: Jamie Cullum

Okay, kamu perlu nonton music video The Maine – Into Your Arms, dan selalu kebayang-bayang, sampe nulis FF ini kebayang mulu, lirik, music, hingga John O'Challagan *kuarepmuu*

**The Best Scene of Everlasting Love, coming from:**

Snow White And Huntsman (2012)

Twilight Saga (2012) part Breaking Dawn pastinya ya.

Warm Bodies (2013)

Hallo Kristen Stewart, I adore you :*

**Thanks to you!**

Rimrim-chan


	7. The Science Conspirations

**Author's Prologue**: saya cinta Indonesia. Untuk semua pembaca fanfiction ini, mari bersama-sama mempromosikan Indonesia ke Internasional. Terus berkarya untuk negeri.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, Kubo Tite's Masterpiece. This fanfiction, my odd mind.

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 7: The Science Conspirations**

Kurosaki Karin turun dari _Ducati _milik Shiba Kaien yang berhenti di kediaman Shiba. Rumah minimalis ini sangat bernilai seni, karena arsiteknya sendiri adalah Shiba Kuukaku. Kaien selalu bilang kalau Kuukaku itu dupikat Karin dalam tubuh orang dewasa. Tentu saja Karin tidak terima. Gila aja, Kuukaku is violent woman yang di balut dengan busana teranyar _YSL_. Ayah bilang begitu-begitu dirinya itu investor yang cerdas dan jelmaan Leonardo Da Vinci yang versi sinting, tapi bagi Karin, Kuukaku adalah kucing Persia yang malu-malu seperti wanita tulen tapi sebenernya ganasss!

Keluarga Kurosaki dan Shiba itu abnormal, setengah keturunan ras Mongoloid, setengah keturunan segerombolan cangcorang keracunan pestisida!

"Ahh, KARIN-CHAN!" yang digunjingkan dalam kepala Karin muncul dari rumah itu. Shiba Kuukaku muncul dengan pants _PeterSaysDenim_ pendek biru gelap dan white T-shirt bergambar Thom Yorke, Radiohead.

Kuukaku berhambur memeluk Karin dan tidak bisa terelakkan lagi. "Lihat sekarang kau makin tinggi melebihi Ganju!"

"HEY!" Karin dibanding-bandingkan dengan Ganju nii-san yang aneh itu. Ralat aneh kuadrat dari Shiba yang lain.

"Loh, Ayah ada di sini?" Kaien melihat _Peugeot 407 _diparkir di sana.

Kuukaku tersenyum lebar dan menggeret Karin masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka menemukan Kurosaki Isshin duduk di sofa bersama Shiba Ganju di luar ruangan menghadap kebun belakang Shiba dengan asap mengepul. Isshin menoleh ketika mereka bertiga menghampiri dan meminta bergabung dengannya.

Kaien duduk di sebelah Ayahnya dan meregangkan ototnya yang tegang karena seharian ini dirinya sibuk mengajari Karin mengendarai _Ducati_. Kuukaku jangan ditanya, segera bergabung dengan Isshin untuk membuat kepulan asap juga.

Kelihatannya damai sekali sekeluarga duduk dan membuat kepulan asap dengan Sherry dalam gelas-gelas ukuran sedang. Sesekali Ganju nii-san meneguk Sherry, dan tanpa berkomentar. Biasanya Ganju paling heboh kalau salah satu Kurosaki bertemu dirinya. Tapi sekarang sedang asik sendiri memainkan gelas bening itu di tangannya..

Karin tiba-tiba menggangu Panda China itu dengan mengambil gelasnya dan ingin meneguknya..

"Eits, adik manis dilarang meminum minuman beralkohol.." Kaien menyerobot gelas di tangan Karin.

"Sebaiknya kau minum ini, Karin. Huehehe." Ganju-san malah menyodorkan sekaleng _Pepsi_ dingin. Karin merengut.

"Ayah lihat! Saat mereka seumuran diriku sudah meneguk _beer_! Kenapa aku tidak boleh!" Karin protes kepada Isshin.

Isshin terkekeh. "Mereka kalau tidak minum _ini_, mereka tidak akan _liar_."

Semua tertawa. Karin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kalau aku bisa request dengan Ayah, aku ingin dilahirkan dari rahim Masaki-Okaasan." Kuukaku berbicara di antara kepulan asap _L.A. Menthol_.

"Mengapa Kuukaku nee-san ingin lahir dari Ibuku?" Karin sangat heran pengakuan Kuukaku.

"Karin, menurutmu dari ke enam anak Ayah, siapa yang paling tidak mirip Isshin?" Kuukaku memberi pertanyaan yang mudah-mudah susah.

Karin berfikir sejenak tetapi Kaien yang menjawab duluan. "Yuzu-chan."

Karin menambah kerutan di dahinya. Mikir. Tiba-tiba Ganju _nyeletuk_ bukan gilirannya.

"Kau cinta Indonesia ya Kuukaku nee-san?"

Kuukaku menoleh dan terbahak. "Absolutely! Kau tidak lihat jeans ku ini? aku order dari Indonesia. Tidak kalah keren 'kan? Dan tembakau Indonesia aku suka aroma dan _taste _dari rokok ini. Iya kan, Ayah?" Kuukaku menoleh dan Isshin hanya menggagguk sembari senyum-senyum.

"Suatu saat aku ingin mengajak Yuzu-chan ke Raja Ampat, Indonesia.." Kuukaku mengawang.

"Aku juga ingin coba _diving_ dan bersafari dengan flora dan fauna endemik di sana.." Kaien ikut menghayal.

"Kenapa kau ingin menagajak Yuzu?" Karin bertanya dalam sesi menghayal ke Indonesia ini.

"Kau iri tidak diajak, Karin? " Ganju meledek.

"B-bukan begitu. M-maksudku kenapa kau ingin mengajak adikku?"

"Kau juga adikku, Karin-chan." Kuukaku berintonasi datar.

"Ahh, kau ingin diajak Nee-san juga ke Indonesia? Kasian sekali dirinya tidak kau ajak!" Ganju mengompori Kuukaku.

Karin mendengus.

Kuukaku terkekeh. "Salahkan Ayah yang menjadikan kita terlahir berbeda Ibu. Hehehe."

Isshin masih asik menghasilkan asap yang sekelabat dan menghilang di udara, memilih tidak berkomentar.

"Aku tidak mau satu ibu dengan Ichigo!" Ganju jadi kekanakan.

"Walaupun kau tidak satu Ibu dengan Ichigo, tapi kalian sangat mirip sekali kelakuannya! Istilahnya Ichigo itu ikan bawal, kau itu ikan buntel!" Kaien mencemooh.

"Kaien, ikan bawal dan ikan buntel itu berbeda _genus_, bodoh!" Kuukaku mengoreksi.

"Tetap saja satu _phylum_ _Chordata_, dan satu _class_ namanya _Pisces_! Aku juga masih ingat pelajaran kelas sembilan, dan mereka itu sama-sama ikan!" Kaien tidak mau dianggap bodoh oleh keluarganya.

"Ikan bawal itu ikan air tawar, dan ikan buntel itu ikan air laut, beda habitat!" Karin yang masih segar ingatannya tentang pelajaran Junior High School.

"Ya apalah itu! Pokoknya teoriku adalah Ganju dan Ichigo itu sama spesies dari ikan jago disko, _pecicilan_! HAHAHA." Ketampanan Kaien jadi pudar karena kelakuannya.

"Kasian sekali Ichigo tidak bisa bergabung, sampai kapan Ayah kau akan membohongi putra kesayangan Masaki-Okaasan?" Kuukaku bertanya dengan Isshin.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mematikan rokoknya. "Bagaimana, Kaien?"

Kaien yang dilempar pertanyaan hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Aku menyesal kenapa tidak mengambil resiko dari dahulu ketimbang sekarang memberitahu Ichigo bahwa Shiba adalah bagian dari keluarganya juga."

"Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana konflik batin yang dialami Ichigo ketika tahu aku adalah kakaknya sekaligus musuhnya." Kaien melanjutkan dan ikut mengambil _L.A Menthol_ milik Kuukaku.

Tiba-tiba Karin berkomentar lain. "Aku setuju dengan Ibu. Ayah, Kaien, Kuukaku nee-san, dan Ganju nii-san kalau merokok yahh… agak tidak biasa. Seperti orang lain saja." Karin melipat tangannya dan bersembunyi di balik badan Ganju yang sebesar Panda China.

Karin merasa pusing dengan asap mengerubunginya. Seolah asap itu adalah bentuk nyata pertanyaan yang menari-nari di udara. Karin adalah pemain dari drama ini tapi dirinya tidak paham motif dari konspirasi ini sejak awal apa?

"Maksudmu keren begitu? Hahaha." Kaien terkekeh menaggapi komentar Karin setelah mengeluarkan asap pertamanya.

"Ayah itu keren kalau merokok, seperti aku." Ganju berkomentar norak yang tidak perlu.

"Kenapa kau menganggap dirimu adalah musuh Ichigo?" Kuukaku penasaran tidak mempedulikan lelucon basi Ganju.

"Kuchiki Rukia tentu saja." Kurosaki Isshin yang menjawab sembari menoleh kepada Kaien.

"Aku tahu, kau memperhatikan kisah kami Oyaji!" Kaien kadang memanggil Oyaji untuk Isshin, seperti Ichigo dengan Ayahnya kalau alter ego sarapnya muncul.

"Ini sepertinya karma diriku sendiri. Dan aku akan dimarahi mediang Masaki karena putranya akan sangat menderita karena semua konspirasi ini." Isshin mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang mulai keriput itu.

Semua terdiam.

"Dan aku juga harus meminta maaf dengan Rukia-chan yang dengan tulus bersedia mecintai putraku, tapi si bodoh itu malah bertingkah sepertiku dahulu. Rukia-chan tanpa sengaja teribat, dan masalah utamanya adalah sepertinya Kuchiki Byakuya tidak akan pernah lagi menyetujui Ichigo yang akan menikahi Rukia, karena kesalahannya. Tapi memang sebelumnya Byakuya tidak setuju Rukia–chan dengan Ichigo karena _aku_."

"Maksud Ayah?" Kaien bingung.

"Kaien, kau serius dengan Rukia-chan?" Isshin malah balik bertanya.

"Menurut Ayah?"

"Aku terserah kalian saja yang menjalani. Mau Rukia-chan menikah dengan kau atau Ichigo, dia tetap menjadi menantuku. Hahaha." Isshin tertawa kecil. "Kecuali Rukia-chan merubah keputusan yang membuat kalian, terutama Ichigo semakin menderita."

"Kenapa Ayah seperti William Shakespare saja, seolah mereka adalah Romeo and Juliet." Ganju berkomentar sesuai peruntukannya.

Kurosaki Isshin tertawa lemah. "Andai aku William Shakespare, aku ingin mengubah _Romeo and Juliet_ menjadi _Much Ado About Noting_."

/

Kuchiki Rukia mengidap insomnia malam ini. Sekarang pukul dua pagi tapi matanya menolak terpejam. Oke, insomnia dikarenakan pikiran yang menggerayangi dirinya. Orihime dan Ichigo tentu saja. Mengapa chapter yang sudah lama harus diulang kembali? Rukia ingin chapter yang baru dengan orang yang benar-benar baru. Capek dengan drama ini!

Wanita yang sering dicemooh Ichigo dengan panggilan _midget_ ini, mencari-cari _iPod Touch _dan mendengarkan musik, maksudnya 'sih biar tidur, _but all of these songs are trying to suffocate her_, lagu-lagu ini seakan memberi backsound untuk setiap memori Rukia, dan membalik halaman-halaman memori dengan sangat cepat ke chapter sebelumnya..

Now playing..

Random? Yes.

Playing: Taylor Swift – Story Of Us

Rukia ingin merasakan jatuh cinta tanpa rasa ketakutan akan disakiti. _Cliché_ yeah? Tapi ingin sekali Rukia merasakan lagi jatuh cinta dengan Ichigo tanpa embel-embel kesalahannya.

_Oh I'm scared to see the ending_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing? _

_I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how _

_I've never heard silence quite this loud_

Ada orang lain yang lebih bodoh dari Ichigo, paling bodoh level satu: dirinya sendiri. Rukia yang membiarkan dirinya menderita selama ini hanya untuk menunggu Ichigo kembali. Dan berpura-pura setelah kejadian itu baik-baik saja, berkerja seperti kuda setiap hari hanya sebagai pengalihan dari rasa sakit. _And here we go again.._

Next Random Playing: Paramore – Here We Go Again

Dan sekarang muncul lagi Shiba Kaien. Bukan berarti dirinya hanya sebuah nama saja yang muncul sebagai pemeran figuran di chapter sebelumnya. Tetapi, dirinya ada _apa-apanya_.

_And here we go again with all the things we did _

_And now I'm wondering, just who would I have been _

_To be the one attached at all time to your hip _

_Forget the things we swore, we meant_

Dahulu yea, dahulu sebelum Rukia memiliki hubungan resmi dengan Ichigo, Rukia adalah kekasih Kaien. Hingga si _strawberry_ bodoh itu mengungkapkan perasaannya yang ternyata dipendam sejak Junior High School. Apa ini karma Rukia terhadap Kaien? Tidak, tidak ada karma! Rukia mencintai Kaien dan mereka menyudahi hubungan dengan baik-baik. Kaien yang memutuskan kok! Rukia mengingat-ingat kejadiannya.

Saat itu Rukia masuk fakultas yang sama dengan Kaien yang sudah menjadi senior awal, dan Ichigo dengan Orihime di fakultas yang lain. Eh, Orihime di jurusan yang sama dengan Ichigo. Semuanya mengalir saja. Kaien memiliki hubungan dengan Rukia terlebih dahulu, namun Kaien sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan itu yang bagi Rukia sangat indah.

Next Random: Muse – Madness

Mencintai Kaien itu sama saja penuh kegilaan, hingga melepasnya 'pun harus mengorbankan perasaan! Nggak rela. Mencintai Kaien seperti bagaimana perasaan pertama kali menemukan cinta pertama. Untuk itu sulit melepaskan cinta pertama 'kan?

_I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole, yeah_

Tunggu, Rukia mengingat-ingat kenapa Kaien sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan itu. Ahh iya! Kaien berhenti kuliah di pertengahan perjalanan kuliahnya untuk mendalami minat dirinya dalam seni peran dan masuk akademi! Eh, hubungan mereka tidak lama sih, tapi lumayan Rukia nangis Bombay diputusin. Benar juga kalau dilanjutkan masalah komunikasi akan berat dijalani. Kaien cukup dewasa juga mengambil keputusan seperti itu. Tapi pikiran paling buruk adalah apa mungkin ini kesalahan Rukia? Kaien tidak menyukai hubungannya kala itu? Rukia 'sih mengganggap cinta sejati, belum tentu Kaien merasakan hal yang sama..

Next Random: Katy Perry – Thinking Of You

_You said move on, where do I go? _

_I guess second best is all I will know_

Dulu Rukia misuh-misuh dengan alasan Kaien yang tidak masuk akal. Sekarang otak Rukia yang sudah berjamur itu berhasil memikirkan alasan diplomatis Kaien. Mencoba berlapang dada melepaskan. Rukia juga ingat bahwa Kaien itu termasuk angkatan senior, bahkan sejak Junior High School.

Setelah Kaien pergi, datang orang lama dengan cerita baru: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Next Random: Switchfoot – You

_There's always something in the way  
>There's always something getting through<br>But its not me  
>It's you<br>It's you _

Ternyata _Strawberry Orange_ bodoh sangat telat untuk mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya mencintai Rukia ketika setahun sebelum kelulusan mereka dari jurusan masing-masing. Kala itu mereka sudah berkarir. Rukia sudah menjadi penyiar Seireitei fm namun belum terkenal seperti sekarang, dan Ichigo sudah mampu menjadi general manager dan produser 3 program di televisi itu yang mempunyai rating tertinggi, Ichigo terlalu cerdas untuk lelaki urakan seperti dirinya. Wajar saja wanita-wanita bersolek mengelilingi Ichigo setiap saat! Masa depan Ichigo begitu gemilang, sorotan media menjadi konsumsi dirinya. Setahun setelahnya perusahaan milik keluarga Ibunya itu dibawah pimpinannya, semakin menagguhkan kejayaan televisi itu sepanjang dekade terakhir.

Ichigo bagaimanapun si _bad boy _itu adalah.. ya dia ya dia! Rukia yang menjalani kehidupan dengan Ichigo. Bagaimana Ichigo bisa mengisi hari-hari Rukia yang terlalu kaku menjadi berbeda, dengan cara Ichigo tentu saja. Kau takkan mengerti, aku yang menjalani ini bersama Ichigo.. Rukia berkata sendiri.

_I find peace when I'm confused  
>And I find hope when I'm let down<br>Not in me, me  
>In you<br>It's in you_

Rukia menyukai Ichigo karena ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Kita jatuh cinta karena hal sederhana dan hal yang berbeda dari seseorang itu kan? Rukia mencintai Ichigo berbeda dengan Kaien. Itu sudah pasti, Ichigo tidak punya kesempurnaan seperti Kaien, Ichigo mengakui itu. Ichigo mencintai Rukia dengan cara sederhana, cukup memahami, kepercayaan, pengorbanan, keadilan, tapi sayang sekali kesetiaan yang dia bangun bersama Rukia bisa tergoyahkan juga dengan satu tiupan angin Inoue Orihime. Yep, pikiran paling bijaksana adalah itu membuktikan Ichigo tetap manusia biasa yang pasti melakukan kesalahan. Sesederhana itu.

Ahh, pilihan lagu yang benar untuk mengutarakan kekesalan terhadap dunia. Sangat tidak adil.

Next Random: The Maine – Misery

_The pressures building with time _

_I made it up in my mind _

_I've got excuses for all these things _

_That I tried in my life_

Ketimpangan antara Kurosaki Ichigo yang berada di puncak karirnya dengan Rukia yang hanya penyiar kacangan kala itu. Kesal sekali saat itu Rukia diolok-olok media yang tidak pantas mendampingi Kurosaki Ichigo yang begitu luar biasa. Seolah Rukia adalah Cinderella yang mengharapkan Price Charming datang kepadanya, persis Kate Middleton yang dicemooh media Inggris saat Prince William tak kunjung melamarnya. Kurang ajar.

Wanita itu banyak pertimbangan, banyak memakai perasaan, dan banyak maunya! Coba sekarang Rukia berfikir, kalau kembali ke Ichigo adalah suatu kesalahan sangat nyata tetapi kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia karena Rukia sangat mencintai Ichigo.

Kaien, lelaki sempurna itu punya segalanya, tetapi rasanya sangat berbeda, apa ini hanya masalah perasaan yang berusaha memperbodoh? Namun, keduanya adalah orang-orang lama yang sudah pasti berputar di orbit yang takkan pernah menemukan galaksi baru yang lebih baik.

Sebentar.. sebentar.. Rukia harus berfikir layaknya _twentysomething_ pada umumnya, bukan remaja cewek yang harus minta penjelasan dari semua ketimpangan yang ada. Rukia percaya ada hal-hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan 'kan? Atau bisa saja jawaban itu memang dipersiapkan untuk ditemukan di waktu yang tepat di masa depan.

Pertanyaan seperti: mengapa Kaien memutuskan hubungannya karena hal klasik seperti itu, mengapa Ichigo baru mengungkapkan perasaannya saat terakhir, mereka sudah bersama sejak dahulu, sejak kapan Orihime menyukai Ichigo, mengingat mereka semua adalah teman satu _tongkrongan_? Hingga mengapa Nii-sama lebih menyukai Kaien ketimbang Ichigo, dan kenapa kala itu Nii-sama menyetujui petunangannya dengan Ichigo?

Ini seperti ilmu pengetahuan yang membentuhkan nalar untuk menjawab tiap pertanyaan yang menggantung. _Questions of science_.

Tapi hal seperti ini apakah bisa dijawab dengan metode seperti ilmu pengetahuan? Sejalannya waktu akan terjawab? Tidak tahu sekarang.

Mungkin besok, lusa, nanti, atau selamanya akan menjadi pertanyaan tanpa jawaban.

Rukia tidak setuju dengan ONE OK ROCK pagi ini dengan Answer Is Near milik band Jepang ini yang terputar random. Jawabannya masih sangat jauh kawan, akhirnya Rukia menemukan hal untuk tersenyum sebelum tertidur di waktu subuh..

Next Random: The Beatles – Let It Be

_Let it be, _

_let it be, _

_let it be, _

_There will be an answer, _

_let it be_

_Let it be, _

_let it be, _

_Whisper words of wisdom, _

_let it be…_

End of Playlists.

/

Kurosaki Ichigo menimbang-nimbang suatu rencana pagi itu, bagaimana ya untuk mengunjungi Rukia pagi ini secara mengejutkan? Hmm.. Ichigo ingat _Balcony Scene_ yang dia ucapkan kepada Rukia. Seru kali ya mengajak Rukia kelur melalui balkon kamarnya. Ichigo _cengengesan_ sendiri dan segera melompat ke dalam Zangetsu.

Di dalam mobil Ichigo memutar lagu-lagu _upbeat_ dengan harapan bisa menambah semangat dengan kekuatan turbo untuk memulai pagi yang membahagiakan..

Semoga.

Ichigo menggunakan _7 For All Mankind _jeans biru dipadu kaos Nirvana dengan tulisan Nevermind. Nevermind, Never mind. Oke, perlu tambahan dengan jaket berwarna merah marun biar ketampanan dan tingkat kekerenan mirip seperti Nicholas Hoult saat memerankan Zombie R di _Warm Bodies_. Hihihi. Ichigo membayangkan Rukia masih dalam gaun tidurnya terkaget meliat Nicholas Hoult berambut orange menyala datang untuk mengejutkannya.

Ichigo memakirkan _Nissan FairLady Z_ di luar Kuchiki Mansion, kendaraanya tidak ingin membangunkan orang lain yang tidak perlu di sana. Nanti malah Byakuya yang bangun. Bisa repot urusannya. Eh, Byakuya ya?

Never mind, never mind.

Ichigo berulang kali mengatakan itu, untuk tidak perlu takut menghadapi Byakuya. Sebelumnya Byakuya pernah takluk 'kok dengan dirinya. Waktu itu 'sih.

Kurosaki dengan julukan _Bad Boy_ oleh Rukia ini memberi pesan kepada petugas sekuriti untuk tenang ketika dia datang dan bermaksud memeberi kejutan dengan Rukia. Mereka menunjukan jempol mereka yang artinya oke. Beres!

Selanjutnya mengendap, oke cukup jalan biasa sepertinya tidak harus terlalu lebay dengan mengendap-endap. Ulangi ya monolognya: Ichigo jalan dengan tenang ke mansion sebelah kiri karena balkon kamar Rukia ada di sana. Bagaimana caranya ya membangunkan Rukia? Hmm. Muncul masalah baru, bodohnya Ichigo tidak mengerti kelanjutan aksinya harus bagaimana kalau sampai ke level ini.

Dasar kepala orange yang sering gatal karena ketombe kebodohan. Jaman sekarang sudah canggih, telepon dong! William Shakespare dulu belum punya smartphone, makanya Romeo melemparkan kerikil ke jendela Juliet! Moron.

Terimakasih _Hichigo_. Ichigo berbicara sendiri dengan alter ego miliknya yang diberi nama Hichigo.

Ichigo menunggu jawaban dari panggilan ponselnya.

"eng..?" Rukia menajawab tak jelas.

"Hallo, Rukia?"

"Siapa ini?"

Astaga.

"Saya bangsa _elf_ datang berkunjung."

Rukia diam sejenak, sepertinya memperhatikan layar ponselnya untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggil.

"Dasar kepala orange jarang keramas! Sekarang pukul berapa bodoh sudah bermain fantasi!" dasar alien wanita dari Venus, masih sempat mencemooh dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bermain fantasi!" Malah dianjutin..

"Ichigo! Aku baru tidur subuh ini, kau jangan iseng menggangu!" Rukia berteriak dan Ichigo dapat mendengarnya.

"Rukia, teriakanmu terdengar hingga ke lantai bawah."

"Sok tahu!"

"_I Swear, You shouted like a cow…_"

"_Bastard. What You want?_"

"…"

"Hey!"

"Rukia, aku menunggumu.."

"Berhentilah menggangguku Ichigo."

"Aku memang ingin menggangumu.." Ichigo yakin harus memakai cara manual, _celingukan_ mencari kerikil di sekitar kolam koi milik Byakuya. Kemudian, dilempar dengan tenaga penuh, tetapi _shoot_ pertama hanya masuk ke balkon.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, aku masih ingin terpejam sebentar saja.." Ichigo masih mencoba yang kedua kali. Bam! Berhasil mengenai pintu kaca di balkon. Tetapi Rukia belum sadar.

"Rukia, aku hanya ingin menggangumu dengan hal tidak biasa, kau tahu.." Ichigo melakukan lemparan yang ke tiga dan ini menghasilkan bunyi agak keras.

Semoga Byakuya tidak mendengar.

"Hmm? Aku tidak.. ahh sebentar Ichi.." Yes, Rukia sadar.

Ichigo bersiap dengan memasang muka mirip Nicholas Hoult, oke mirip Zombie R-nya mungkin lumayan aja lah..

"OH MY GOD! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana bodoh!" Benar, Rukia masih memakai gaun tidurnya berwarna _peach_ dan rambut masih mencuat kemana-mana.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar sekali. "Selamat pagi, Juliet."

"Oh No! Kau, kau sengaja melakukannya, Ichi!"

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak Rukia, aku dapat mendengarmu, langsung dan tidak langsung."

Rukia menyisir rambutnya yang halus itu, dengan gaya wanita terkaget-kaget dengan dramatis. Ichigo terkekeh.

"Yep. Di sinilah aku."

"Kau berapa lama di sana?" Rukia tidak sadar masih menempelkan telepon itu di pipinya tetapi dia juga berteriak ke bawah balkon.

"Sejak pertama kali mengenalmu saat Junior High School.."

Rukia tertawa. "Jangan mulai menggombal."

Ichigo menggeleng. Aku tidak sedang menggombal, Rukes!

"Kau ingat, ada seorang anak lelaki yang melakukan hal yang sama, di tempat yang sama, melempari kamarmu dengan botol air minumnya?"

"It's you." Rukia tersenyum.

"dan anak perempuan itu keluar dan meneriaki: aku membenci mu, Kurosaki Ichigo. Hahaha."

Rukia tersipu.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana perginya anak lelaki bandel itu. Aku mendengar cerita itu langsung dari dia, dan sekarang sepertinya anak itu sudah dewasa…"

Rukia tertawa dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ichigo menyukai semua hal bagaimana Rukia tertawa.

"_Well_, aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, sepertinya kau memang baru tidur subuh tadi, sebaiknya aku pul—"

"T-tunggu Ichigo!"

"Em?"

"Tunggu sebentar, biar aku menemuimu." Rukia menutup telepon dan terseyum sebelum menghilang dari balkon kamarnya.

Perasaan berdesir dan bahagia menjalar hingga keubun-ubun Ichigo.

Tapi, secara mengejutkan..

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kurosaki?" Itu suara Byakuya yang mempunyai kemampuan menusuk.

"Err, aku ingin menemui Rukia." Kalem, Ichigo!

"Aku tidak pernah membuat pintu di samping sini."

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Rukia, Byakuya. Sepertinya kau keberatan 'kah?" Ichigo tahu ini pertanyaan retoris, ya dicoba saja dilontarkan.

"…"

Ichigo menatap Byakuya tanpa gentar. Entah ini keberanian datang dari arwah leluhur Kurosaki generasi ke berapa.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu untuk hadir ke rumahku lagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Sekarang pergilah."

"Tidak."

"Apa perlu petugas sekuriti menggeretmu untuk keluar, Kurosaki?"

"Aku bisa melakukan sendiri, tapi setelah aku bertemu Rukia. Bisakah aku menemuinya dahulu Byakuya?" Oke, bersikap sopan adalah hal paling bijak.

"Kau meminta izin padaku, Kurosaki?" Ya, jelaslah Byakuya, kau itu kakaknya! Hichigo sepertinya gusar.

"Tentu."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan, tidak untuk _kedua_ kalinya."

Ichigo paham maksud Byakuya ini.

"Aku menginginkan izinmu yang kedua, mungkin ketiga hingga berapa ratus kali lagi aku tetap akan meminta izinmu."

"Kau menyianyiakan amanah. Kau menyianyiakan Rukia."

Ichigo mencoba bernafas dengan teratur. Detak jantung sepertinya menjadi berpacu lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak ubahnya Kurosaki Isshin.."

"Dia memang ayahku."

"Kau seperti dirinya yang menyianyiakan _wanitanya_ dahulu?"

Apa?!

"Apa?!"

"Kau tidak tahu Kurosaki Ichigo, bahwa Ayahmu memiliki keluarga lain selain Kurosaki yang kau kenal?"

Mata Ichigo menjadi nanar.

"Ibumu, Kurosaki Masaki adalah wanita yang sangat luar biasa yang masih menerima kesalahan Ayahmu dahulu. Masih mencintai Ayahmu dengan keburukannya. Kau tidak tahu mengapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya berpaling ke wanita lain? Ayahmu pun seperti itu.."

"Kau, jangan berkata hal buruk tentang Ayahku!"

"Ayahmu memiliki wanita lain sebelum menikah dengan Masaki-san. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak bisa menerima kau sebagai bagian keluargaku dengan menikah dengan Rukia. Kau seperti Ayahmu, kau bisa saja menyakiti Rukia lebih dalam lagi dengan mencintai wanita lain, lebih dari ini."

"Kau jangan sok mengerti tentang masa lalu Ayahku, Byakuya!"

"Aku adalah sahabat Ayahmu, dan Masaki-san lebih memilih Ayahmu daripada diriku.."

"CUKUP!"

Suara Rukia membahana di belakang Byakuya.

"Nii-sama, ada apa ini? Kau tidak pernah cerita ini kepadaku!" Rukia sama bingungnya dengan Ichigo. Rukia sepertinya mendengarkan semua percakapan.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, sepertinya takdir mempertemukan kau dan Ichigo di waktu yang tidak tepat. Kau bertemu Ichigo saat masa sekolah, aku berharap kalian tidak akan pernah saling memiliki.."

"Tapi, mengapa Nii-sama! Mengapa kau mengizinkan aku bertunangan dengan Ichigo kalau kau tidak pernah merestui hubungan kami?" Rukia tidak dapat mengontrol suaranya.

"…"

"Mengapa?!"

"Aku mengizinkannya, karena aku berfikir bahwa Masaki-san akan melakukan hal yang sama bila Ichigo yang meminta pula.."

Rukia menutup mulutnya, dan tanpa sadar meneteskan bulir asin di sudut kiri matanya.

"Nii-sama, aku tidak mengerti bahwa kau pernah mencintai Masaki-san awalnya. Bagaimana dengan Hisana nee-san?"

"Hisana adalah istri yang paling aku cintai, mereka berdua kakak beradik pengidap kanker hati."

"Apa! Tidak, tidak mungkin, Masaki-san dan Hisana nee-san adalah kakak adik? Mengapa ketika pernikahan Nii-sama dan Hisana nee-san aku tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Kurosaki?" Rukia masih tidak percaya. Ichigo lebih baik menggigit tangannya daripada mendengar kenyataan.

"Kuchiki tidak menyukai Kurosaki bagaimana pun keturunannya. Aku menikah dengan Hisana di Manchester. Masaki tahu itu. Itulah sebabnya kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan Ichigo dan kelurganya."

Rukia menghampiri Ichigo dan berteriak ke arah kakaknya. "Tidak, ini suatu kesalahan. Tidak mungkin Ichigo! Ini tidak benar!"

Indera perasa Ichigo seketika tidak bisa merasakan Rukia ketika menyentuhnya. Mati rasa.

"Sekarang pergilah Kurosaki Ichigo, daripada aku menyuruh petugas sekuriti menyeretmu. Sudah cukup akan semua ini."

Ichigo berdiri selangkah di depan Rukia, dan berkata di depan Kuchiki Byakuya..

"Sudah cukup drama menghebohkan ini, Byakuya. Dan bukan salahku atau salah Rukia bila kami memang saling mencintai. Bukan salah Rukia dari Kuchiki dan aku dari Kurosaki. Hell No! ini bukan opera Romeo and Juiet 'kan! Dan, dan.." Ichigo mengambil satu tarikan nafas. "Aku memang melakukan kesalahan terhadap Rukia, tapi aku bersumpah atas nama Ibuku, atas nama wanita yang pernah kau cintai, Byakuya! Bahwa.. Bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh mencintai Rukia dan aku akan membahagiakan Rukia seperti yang pernah aku katakan!"

Ichigo sudah berjalan dan berdiri lebih dekat ke Byakuya. Bukan untuk menantang, tapi untuk penegasan suatu kesungguhan.

"Dari dahulu, aku ingin melakukan ini.." tiba-tiba Byakuya memukul Ichigo dan menghantarkan dirinya menuju rerumputan hijau.

Ichigo berusaha menahan diri, sepertinya Byakuya memang ingin agar Ichigo tahu bahwa dirinya tidak main-main untuk lelaki masa depan Rukia. Ichigo menjaga agar Hichigo tidak keluar dan memukul balasan.

"Lakukan kembali Byakuya, kalau itu dapat memuaskanmu atas kesalanku terhadap Rukia!" Ichigo memasang wajahnya agar dapat dihajar _lagi_.

"Cukup Nii-sama, aku memohon." Rukia berlari ke arah Byakuya dan menahan tangan itu dan terisak. Mencoba menjauhkan Byakuya dari Ichigo.

"Biarkan saja Rukia! Aku ingin Byakuya percaya bahwa aku memang bersungguh-sungguh! Ayo, sekali lagi Byakuya!" Ichigo maju tapi melayangkan tinju ke bangsawan itu. Namun, tidak disangka Rukia mampu menahan lengan kekar Ichigo. Rukia kuat sekali. Sungguh aneh!

Ichigo berhenti dan menunggu. Byakuya menghajar sisi lain dari wajahnya. Menghasilkan lebam.

Rukia menangis memeluk kakaknya. "Nii-sama aku mohon, sudah.."

"Dan Ichigo, aku memohon, kembalilah ke kediaman Kurosaki, jangan pernah kesini lagi dan berbicara dari _sini_.." Rukia membicarakan _Balcony Scene_.

Ichigo terpaku, Rukia menangis. Tapi kali ini berbeda, dia _meminta_.

Tidak sanggup rasanya melangkah pergi dengan menyaksikan mata indah itu mengeluarkan bulir asin yang kedua kali untuk dirinya…

Ichigo pergi dengan membawa hati yang terkoyak-koyak. Perih. Sembari jalan, Ichigo mengelap darah yang menetes dari pelipis kanan dengan jaketnya. Namun, Ichigo malah memperhatikan kaos Nirvana yang ia kenakan. _Nevermind_. Kata yang dia ucapkan ketika di awal ternyata tidak sesederhana itu, _Kurt Cobain_!

To be continued..

/

**Foot's Notes:**

Much Ado About Noting: drama ber-genre komedi karya Williams Shakespare.

**Author's Epilogue**: Otak muter, perasaan ditumpahin, dan waktu di luangin cuman untuk chapter 7. Kenapa temen-teman pembaca membeci Ichigo disini, huhu. Padahal lelaki seperti Ichigo dengan tipe yang mirip banyak di luaran sana, dan mereka melakukan hal yang sama, tapi kita dengan mudah memaafkan, tapi kenapa kalian membenci Itsyugoo? *yakali bray*

**Promoted**: you can check on my tumblr on .com to see my photos after my research about mangrove ecosystem on Lampung Province. Fantabolous seashores! Bliss trip.

Science to answer the questions of the odd phenomenon.

**Reply Session:**

Kuchiki Violet: terimakasih sudah menyukainya. Sudah di update yah semoga terhibur.

Aeni Hibiki: terimkasih semangatnya. Semoga terhibur di chapter 7.

Guest: Ichigo menderita? Wah saya tega nggak ya? Hehehe.

Kalo ngeliat graphic yang dan reviewers tiap fanfic yang saya publish, apa emang banyak yang ngunjung dan visitors ya? Walau berbanding terbalik dengan review nya. Terus apa temen-temen pembaca ini ada yang berdomisili di luar negeri? I wanna know please. Hehehe.

**Playlists on Everlasting Love: **banyak banget nih, yaudah pokoknya saya mengucapkan terimakasih untuk semua hits yang saya sebar di chapter 7 karena sudah menginspirsi saya selama menulis.

Ahh yah, for the legend of Alternative Rock generation: Nirvana with the second album: Nevermind (1991). You are rock, Kurt Cobain!

Kubo Tite is big fan of Nirvana or not? because 1st album of Nirvana with the title: Bleach (1989). It wasn't on purpose, hmm?

For Nicholas Hoult, emm. Yeah. How do you do? *ngarep dibales sama doi*

**Regards,**

**Rimrim-chan **


	8. CLIMAX!

**Everlasting Love**

**Chapter 8: Climax**

Disclaimer: Thanks Kubo Tite for Creating Amazing Shiba Kaien.

**Caution!**: Chapter ini akan bermakna bila membaca ulang chapter 6 dan chapter 7.

Kurosaki Ichigo menabrak apa saja yang menurutnya menghalangi jalannya. Sial! Sejak kapan jalan menuju dapur Kurosaki begitu panjang dan penuh dengan halang rintang begini! Ichigo mengumpat sepanjang perjalanan dan ingin menghancurkan segala hal yang menghalangi pandangan mata. Hichigo—_alter ego_ milik Ichigo sudah mulai dominan, bagaimana tidak, sebelum menuju dapur di kediaman Kurosaki, Zangetsu yang gagah itu diparkirkan secara sembarangan di atas pekarangan. Posisi mobil yang setengah masuk pekarangan dan merusak tanaman di sekitarnya, setengahnya melewati batas pekarangan. Posisi mobil timpang. Parkir sembarangan begitu seolah tidak punya lahan yang cukup untuk meletakkan _Nissan Fair Lady_ tersebut. Ichigo membanting pintu Zangetsu tanpa memikirkan bahwa mobil kebanggannya itu sudah cukup menderita dengan _track_ gila-gilaan setiap Ichigo mengendarainya, ditambah sekarang makin sengsara karena Hicihigo yang ambil kendali.

Duakk!

Pintu utama terjembab terbuka membuat kedua adik kembarnya terkaget.

"Ichi-nii, kau kalau ingin mengganti pintu rumah dengan pintu otomatis bilang saja pada Ayah, tidak perlu diperlakukan seperti anak tiri begitu, menyiksa barang-barang!" Karin mengomel sembari mengoles selai kacang di atas rotinya.

"Dimana Ayah, Karin!" Ichigo menahan nada suara untuk tidak meninggi, tapi tidak dengan air muka yang mulai memerah menahan emosi bergolak.

"Ha?" Karin memasang wajah heran namun tidak gentar terhadap ekspresi kakaknya.

"Dimana! Kurosaki Isshin!" Ichigo menghampiri meja dapur dengan emosi semakin meninggi.

Selai kacang terjatuh dari genggaman tangan Karin dan menggelinding ke bawah meja dapur, namun Karin tiba-tiba segera tersadar apa yang sedang dan akan terjadi pada kakaknya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata.. "Kurosaki Ichigo, sebaiknya kau duduk terlebih dahulu, aku akan memanggil Ay—akh!"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ichigo—ah lebih tepatnya Hicigo menjadi tidak sabaran. Memukul meja dan mengakibatkan seluruh benda-benda di atas meja melompat. Karin nanar di tempatnya.

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu memanggil lirih, dengan bahu gemetaran di sudut dapur, sepertinya menahan bulir asin untuk tidak tumpah.

Ichigo gusar di tempatnya. Mondar-mandir sepertinya ingin meluapkan emosi yang sudah terlanjur di puncak kepala. Karin menjadi kasihan terhadap kakak laki-laki satu-satunya, seperti yang Kaien nii-san bilang, Ichigo adalah kesayangan Ibu..

Kebanggaan Ibu, kebanggan Kurosaki. Dan, dan _kami_ tega membohongi dirinya..

Karin memejamkan matanya, memohon dalam hati agar Ichigo tidak menjadi seperti saat kami kehilangan mediang Ibu. Ichigo menjadi _setengah gila_. Kau tahu itu? Dia menyalahkan dirinya terus menerus, pemarah, singkatnya melankolis menjadi karakter hidupnya, namun tidak begitu sejak dirinya bertemu dengan Rukia nee-san ketika Junior High School..

Rukia nee-san, bisakah kau menolong Ichigo sekali lagi? Kaulah _Ray of his Light_..

"Ichi-nii, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang seperti kesetanan, menghancurkan apa saja dan juga.. pelipismu berdarah." Karin mencoba bertanya dengan nada biasa saja, walaupun dia tahu sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi.

"Karin! Kau tidak pernah menyangka bahwa.. bahwa! Akh! Kau.. kau dan Yuzu sebaiknya tidak perlu bertanya, kalian tidak akan mengerti!" Ichigo masih gusar di tempatnya, bolak balik di meja yang berseberangan dengan Karin dan Yuzu.

"Kau, tidak menyangka, kalau Ayah, Ayah… AGHHH!" Ichigo lepas kendali mengobrak-abrik setengah isi meja. Gelas dan cangkir berhamburan di lantai dan menghasilkan bunyi yang menggema di seluruh dapur.

Ichigo membenamkan kepala di antara kedua lengannya. Bahunya gemetar hebat.

Karin membeku di tempatnya. Yuzu merosot dan menangis tanpa suara di dekat _counter_.

"Karin, kau tahu berapa sebenarnya jumlah anak ayah?" Ichigo bertanya dalam tertunduk.

Karin menahan nafas, haruskah dirinya yang menjawab?

Hening.

"HAHAHAHA, kau tidak mungkin tahu, yeah.. HAHAHAHA!" Ichigo tertawa getir.

Mengerikan.

Ichigo masih tertawa bak Joker dengan slogannya _Why You Are So Serious_.

"Ichi-nii.." Karin memanggil lirih. Ichigo masih tertawa getir tidak terkendali. "A-ayah, s-sebenarnya memiliki tiga anak lagi selain _kita_.." Kenyataan itu meluncur saja dari bibirnya..

Tawa Ichigo berhenti dan memandang adiknya dengan _hazel eyes_ yang ingin melompat keluar.

"Apa.." Ichigo tersedak sebuah informasi baru. Adikknya tahu, adikknya TAHU!? Udara seketika menghilang, dan sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Nyawa seolah berada di sela tenggorokan, mungkin seorang shinigami sedang menyeringai di sudut dapur..

Secara mengejutkan layaknya _shunpo,_ Ichigo sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Karin. Ichigo mengguncang tubuh adikknya. Meyakinkan bahwa yang dirinya dengar hanya sebuah lelucon antara Joker dan Two Face untuk mencemooh Batman.

Kepala Karin menunduk, tidak sanggup memandang mata ibunya yang ada di dalam mata Ichi-nii. Kakaknya meremas keras kedua sisi lengannya.

"Ini hanya lelucon! Kau sedang bercanda 'kan Karin!? Kau tidak mungkin tahu bahwa Ayah memiliki keluarga yang lain! Kau .. kau, aku dan Yuzu tidak tahu iya kan!? Ini kebohongan Ayah!?" Ichigo berteriak di depan wajah adik kembarnya itu.

Karin bisu.

"KATAKAN, KARIN!?"

Karin menurunkan salah satu tangan kakaknya yang mencengkram lengan kirinya. Dirinya seorang atlet, apabila Ichi-nii lepas kendali dirinya masih mampu untuk adu fisik. Tapi itu pilihan paling buruk.

"Maafkan _kami_, Ichi-nii…"

Cengkraman tangan Ichigo mengendur, berangsur-angsur menjauh dari adiknya. Dirinya mundur perlahan, menjauh. Sejauh mungkin dari Karin. Langkah mundur terhenti ketika punggungnya membentur refigerator. Ichigo merosot di sana.

Hening menyelimuti dapur, isak tangis Yuzu menjadi musik utama saat ini.

Maafkan kami, Ichi-nii..

/

Shiba Kaien berlari seperti dikejar-kejar setan menuju garasi dan segera melompat ke _Ducati_.

"Kau tidak ingin membagunkan Ganju?" Ikkaku bertanya sembari tergesa-gesa menggunakan helmet.

"Bergegaslah, Kukkaku. Sepertinya Ganju sulit di sadarkan dari alam bawah sadar, ketika dia terbangun mungkin kediaman Kurosaki sudah porak-poranda!" Kaien menyalakan mesin.

Kukkaku menahan nafas dan melirik pesan singkat itu sekali lagi dari Nokia Lumia milik Kaien.

From: Oyaji

Sekarang giliranmu, bergegaslah kemari, Kaien!

/

Kurosaki Karin merasakan atmosfir seketika beracun untuk di hirup. Kebingungan menghampiri, harus menenangkan Yuzu atau Ichi-nii?

Oh, lebih baik menenangkan diri sendiri dulu. Kaki ini seperti jelly, sulit sekali berdiri dalam gemetar.

"Kau mencariku, Kurosaki Ichigo?" suara yang mereka kenal sangat jenaka dan ramah sekarang terdengar berat. Kurosaki Isshin berdiri di sisi dapur yang lain.

Kurosaki Ichigo mengadah dan memandang ayahnya dengan geram.

Kurosaki Isshin memandang putranya tanpa berkedip. "Mengapa kau mengubah dapur Yuzu-chan seperti medan pertempuran begini?" Isshin mengambil salah satu cangkir di lantai yang bentuknya lebih mirip pecahan keramik besar daripada disebut sebagai cangkir. Mencermatinya di udara seolah itu adalah virus dalam tabung Erlenmayer.

"Kau tahu, ini cangkir kesayangan Yuzu-chan." Isshin memainkan serpihan cangkir itu di tangannya dan seketika melemparkannya ke sisi kanan Ichigo, sengaja meleset dan membentur keras pintu refrigerator. Pecahan cangkir itu sekarang menjadi kepingan yang jatuh tak berharga ke lantai.

Yuzu memekik pelan kemudian terisak makin menjadi di tempatnya. Karin bergabung dengan Yuzu di dekat meja counter dan menenangkan adik kembarnya.

"Kau pergi kemana pagi-pagi sekali dengan Zangetsu? Pulang seperti berubah menjadi hollow dan menghancurkan rumah. Bertemu siapa kau pagi ini? Kapten shinigami 'kah? Sehingga dia menantangmu untuk mencariku, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Kurosaki Ichigo bangkit dari tempatnya dan berdiri menantang dengan Kurosaki Isshin.

"Aku bertemu dengan sahabatmu. Dia bilang bahwa kau sudah membohogi ibu! Kau sudah mempunyai keluarga lain selain _Kurosaki_!" ada intonasi penekanan pada setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Ohh.." hanya begitu saja tanggapan Kurosaki Isshin, seolah ini adalah guyonan basi tentang _Woman's Logic_. "Byakuya yang memberi tahumu? Jadi kau pergi ke tempat Rukia-chan 'kah?"

Nafas berat Kurosaki Ichigo terdengar hingga ke sudut yang berseberangan oleh Karin.

"Aku sudah menduga saat ini akan datang, dan sepertinya puncak kemarahan Kuchiki Byakuya sampai hari ini kepadamu, kepada _kita_, maksudku.. kau dan aku" Kurosaki Isshin berkata dengan tenang, seolah itulah yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengkontrol anaknya.

Atmosfir benar-benar beracun! Menusuk-nusuk setiap senti paru-paru.

Sembari mengambil nafas berat, Kurosaki Isshin melanjutkan. "Aku berani bertaruh pasti sahabatku itu menceritakan keburukanku kepadamu. Yaa, aku tidak marah, memang seperti itulah aku dahulu. Terlalu popular, tampan, cerdas, dan _playboy_."

Kurosaki Isshin terkekeh seolah sedang menceritakan kejadian masa lalu saat duduk mengelilingi api unggun ketika kemping di tepi pantai.

"..dan diriku dahulu itu hidup di dalam dirimu, Ichigo."

Kurosaki Ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Seperti pengakuan dari Kuchiki Byakuya, aku mempunyai keluarga lain sebelum menikah dengan Kurosaki Masaki. Aku tidak terpaksa menikah dengan ibumu, justru karena aku sangat mencintai Masaki, aku rela mengubah margaku menjadi Kurosaki."

"Hingga istri pertamaku meninggal dunia, ketika melahirkan anak ke tiga kami. Setelah berselang beberapa tahun kemudian, ibumu melahirkan Yuzu dan Karin. Keluarga Kurosaki tidak mempunyai keturunan laki-laki dan sayangnya Masaki dan Hisana—kedua kakak-beradik itu memiliki kanker hati. Sungguh mengenaskan hidup aku dan Byakuya harus ditinggalkan wanita yang dicintai.."

"Kau tahu Ichigo, bahwa perusahaan Kurosaki Corps yang kau kelola dan semua asetnya adalah milikmu, kau berfikir pasti aku menikahi ibumu karena harta kekayaan itu. Aku sudah cukup bahagia menjadi bagian dari tangan Tuhan yang dipercaya untuk membantu menyembuhkan penderita kanker, walaupun kenyataanya aku tidak mampu menyelamatkan isteriku sendiri."

"Kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu lebih dalam lagi ketika Masaki meninggal dunia karena menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan setelah kau pulang dojo. Sudah bertahun-tahun lalu Masaki mengeluh sakit padaku mengenai kanker hati yang dideritanya, kau tahu betapa aku lebih menderita saat ibumu ingin sekali menyusul Hisana ke alam sana dan hidup damai tanpa membebani aku dan keluargaku yang _lain_."

Isshin mengusap pelipisnya yang keriput itu. "Awalnya aku ingin menikahi ibumu sebelum memiliki keluarga yang _lain_, namun aku tahu bahwa Byakuya mencintai Masaki. Aku menikah dengan wanita lain dan memiliki satu anak waktu itu. Selang dua tahun kemudian, ternyata Hisana yang kala itu junior kami di universitas menyukai Byakuya sejak dahulu, tapi Byakuya tidak menyadarinya. Byakuya berfikir bahwa dia mencintai Masaki, padahal dia lebih menyayangi Hisana. Hingga mereka menikah di Manchester, walaupun kakekmu, Kurosaki yang tertua tidak menyetujuinya karena Byakuya adalah keturunan terakhir Kuchiki. Mereka membutuhkan keturunan untuk Kurosaki, hingga kakekmu menginginkan Masaki menikah dengan orang yang paling dia cintai, aku. Kami semua tahu bahwa umur Masaki dan Hisana tidak akan bertahan lama karena kanker hati itu. Kakekmu mau yang terbaik untuk kedua puterinya, menikah dengan pria yang paling meraka cintai."

"Hingga kau lahir dan untungnya kau cerdas mampu mengelola semua asset perusahaan Kurosaki Corps. Tapi bodohnya kau itu seperti aku, bisa tergoda dengan sekali tiupan angin wanita lain. Kau lebih bodoh lagi karena meninggalkan Rukia-chan karena kau begitu dekat dengan Orihime-chan. Aku tidak menyalahkan Orihime-chan, aku menyalahkanmu. Dan jelas saja Byakuya kesal karena adiknya kau selingkuhi dengan sahabat kalian sendiri."

Ichigo ingin menggingit tangannya lagi setelah usaha gigit pertama gagal di kediaman Kuchiki pagi ini.

Isshin tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kenapa kalian menikah hanya karena ingin menjaga harta kekayaan keluarga masing-masing!" Ichigo berteriak bukan bertanya.

Kurosaki Isshin menaikkan alisnya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan hal seperti itu, tetapi bukankah harta adalah salah satu permasalahan pelik antara keturunan keluarga?"

"Kau..kau dan Byakuya bersahabat akrab, tetapi mengapa kau tidak melarangku untuk bertunangan dengan Rukia?"

Isshin tersenyum. "Kau tidak sadar betapa gilanya dirimu setelah ibumu pergi, siapa orang yang membuatmu kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri? Hmm? Tapi sayangnya, dia adalah keturunan Kuchiki, dan dia adiknya sahabatku sendiri, mungkin ini takdir, Nak!"

Mudah sekali Kurosaki Isshin ini menyimpulkan segala fenomena yang dirinya sebut takdir, ini lingkaran setan!

"Lalu, mengapa keluargamu yang lain malah membiarkan kau menikah dengan Ibu dan mengubah margamu sendiri. Siapa anakmu dan marga aslimu!" Ichigo bertanya seolah Isshin adalah terdakwa yang akan diadili di Mahkama Internasional.

"Shiba Isshin."

Suatu suara yang begitu dikenal Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan itu. Bukan dari mulut Isshin tetapi dari mulut Shiba Kaien.

Ambilkan pisau dan silahkan sayat nadi ini! Sungguh ini rekayasa dan kebohongan. Drama kacangan!

"APA?!" sepertinya kata 'apa' akan menjadi kata-yang-paling-sering-diucapkan di hidup Kurosaki Ichigo mulai detik ini.

"Jangan menghardik seperti itu pada Ayahku, kalau kau ingin marah dan memukul, lampiaskan 'lah padaku!" Kaien menantang.

"Dengan senang hati!" Ichigo menerjang Kaien dan melemparkan mereka ke dinding dapur. Kukkaku ingin melerai namun tangannya di pegang oleh Isshin.

"Ayah, Ichigo sudah kelewat batas!"

"Ini permintaan Kaien sendiri." Isshin berkomentar.

Yuzu semakin menangis histeris dan memanggil-manggil kakaknya disela-sela tangis, entah kakak yang mana yang dia maksud. Kukkaku datang dan memeluk keduanya, mereka bertiga terisak di sudut meja _counter_.

Ichigo menghantam keras tulang pipi Kaien sebelah kiri dengan bogem mentah. Kaien membalas dengan tinju kekuatan penuh ke arah hidung lawannya. Cairan berwarna merah menetes dari hidung lelaki berambut oranye. Ichigo tidak menyadari hingga darah itu menetes ke bibirnya.

Anyir.

Balasan Ichigo sepertinya setimpal pula untuk Kaien, yaitu dengan mengadu dahinya dengan milik Kaien. Dia tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang mengalami gegar otak. Giliran dahi Kaien yang mengucurkan darah hingga ke sela-sela matanya. Karena adu kepala itu, Kaien tersungkur ke bawah meja dapur, dan meringkuk menahan sakit di kepalanya.

Fokus menjadi kabur.

Ichigo menarik _White Polo Shirt_ yang dikenakan Kaien, yang sekarang terdapat pola merah di bagian dadanya.

"Katakan, mengapa kau memanggil ayah kepada Ayahku?! Katakanya kenyataan yang kau sembunyikan, Kaien!" Ichigo meninju perut dua kali. Kaien terkulai di lengannya. Ichigo menghantarkan tinju ketiga dan efeknya Kaien menyemprotkan darah dari mulutnya ke arah Ichigo.

Darah Kaien meninggalkan noda di wajah lelaki ini. Ichigo menghantarkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke pelipis kiri Kaien. Nyaris pecah.

Kaien roboh ke meja dapur. Meja itu menjadi bergeser dan menjatuhkan semua perabot Yuzu di atasnya.

"Kaien nii-san!" Karin dan Kuukaku berteriak memanggil kakaknya. Yuzu terisak tertahan di dalam dekap Kuukaku.

Karin berusaha melepaskan jerat tangan Kuukaku dan berlari di depan Kaien. "Ichi-nii! Aku mohon hentikan!"

"Menjauhlah, Karin!" Ichigo berusaha menjauhkan adik kandungnya itu dari sasaran utama. Sebelum Ichigo menggapai adik perempuannya, Kaien mendekap Karin dari arah belakang. Dan menantang Ichigo..

"Kau tahu Ichigo, bahwa kedua adikmu ikut bergabung untuk berkonspirasi dengan Ayah.. Ayahmu dan Ayahku tentu saja." Kaien menyeringai. "Kalau kau membenciku, bencilah kedua adikmu, pukul mereka pula kalau kau ingin." Kaien menyingkirkan Karin dengan kasar.

"Kau!" Ichigo geram.

"Tapi sebelum kau menggapai mereka, aku akan menghantarkan kau terlebih dahulu ke tanah!" Kaien menyeruduk dan mendorong Ichigo hingga terjatuh keduanya di lantai dapur.

Kaien menendang.

Menghujani pukulan.

Ichigo meringkuk.

Mencoba melindungi kepala oranye miliknya saat Kaien terus-menerus menghantarkan berbagai pukulan. Keien menarik jaket merah marun yang Ichigo banggakan itu karena membuat dirinya setampan Nicholas Hoult. Alih-alih menarik jaket, Kaien menghantarkan tinju ke pipi kanan sekali dan melukai tulang di atas alis kanan dua kali. Lebam dan robek di pelipis Ichigo semakin lebar karena ulah Kaien.

Mereka sudah hilang kendari atas diri sendiri.

Kaien masih belum berhenti hingga sentuhan terakhir darinya dengan menghajar keras pipi kanan Ichigo dengan sekali tinju. Darah berhamburan dari mulut dan hidung Ichigo. Tapi, jangan lupa, Ichigo adalah seorang karateka. Balasan sama mengerikannya dilakukan Ichigo dengan meninju rahang bawah. Kaien tidak menduga arah serangan dan bibir bawah sobek karena terantuk giginya sendiri.

Lelaki yang merupakan senior Ichigo ketika semasa sekolah itu sudah tidak berarti lagi. Kaien meraba bibirnya dan menemukan luka mengelupas. Perih.

Kaien tidak fokus, dan Ichigo mengambil kesempatan ini untuk melempar Kaien dari atas badannya. Kaien terguling ke sisi lain Ichigo dan mencoba berdiri dengan nafas terengah.

"Sudah puaskah, Ichigo?" Kaien berusaha menarik senyum saat sudut mulutnya tidak bisa menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman manis.

Menyeringai.

Sial. Kepala Ichigo seperti berhasil dipecahkan oleh Kaien. Luar biasa sakit dan membuat pusing. Ichigo masih meringkuk dan Kaien mencoba berjalan ke arah Ichigo.

Mereka kira Kaien masih ingin adu jotos, Ichigo segera mengambil posisi duduk untuk siap sedia bila Kaien menyerang lagi. Namun, tanpa terduga Kaien melewati Ichigo dan menuju refrigerator. Mengambil satu botol air dingin dan menyiram ke arah wajahnya yang bersimbah darah.

"Aduh! Sial perih juga ya?" orang gila! Dirinya berfikir ini adegan pukul memukul dalam film dan sekarang sedang rehat begitu?

"Nih!" Kaien melempar air mineral dalam botol kemasan ke arah Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tidak menangkapnya.

Kaien menaikkan alisnya. "Sudahlah Ichigo, aku ada interview untuk _Cosmopolitan_ besok lusa, bagaimana nanti wajahku kalau terlihat begini?"

Sinting!

Kaien melanjutkan dan berkata yang ingin di dengar Ichigo..

"Salahkan aku apabila kau merasa dibohongi oleh semua anggota keluargamu. Kami menyimpan rapat-rapat kenyataan bahwa Ayahmu..yah Ayahku juga sih, adalah seorang bermarga Shiba. Sepertinya Ayah sudah menceritakan legenda asal muasal mengapa dirinya menjadi Kurosaki." Di saat seperti ini, masih saja aktor ini menambahkan selera humor di dalam kalimatnya.

"Sudah pasti aku putra pertama, dan anak pertama dari Shiba Isshin. Selang beberapa tahun kemudian Ayah menikahi Masaki-Okaasan dan harapannya keturunan laki-laki pertama dari Masaki-Okaasan akan menjadi pewaris kekayaan Kurosaki Corps. _And there you were_, keturunan yang diharapkan didatangkan oleh Tuhan, dan kau di wariskan harta melimpah ruah dari kakekmu. Namun, ada dua hal yang tidak mereka harapkan darimu.."

Kaien mengusap darah dan air dingin dari wajah itu dengan pungung tangannya, tapi sepertinya darah masih mengucur deras.. "Kesedihan dirimu saat ditinggal mediang Masaki-Okaasan dan rambut orange menyala milikmu yang tidak di wariskan dari siapapun." Kaien mencoba meledek tapi berhasil dibungkam Ichigo dengan melempar gelas ke arahnya.

"Oopss, maaf. Kurosaki." Kaien menghindar dengan gesit.

Sial masih sempat aktor kampret ini mencoba menjadi pelawak amatir.

"Sial kau! Tapi kenapa Shiba-Okaasan—maksudku ibumu membiarkan ayah menikahi Ibuku? Apa dia rela-rela saja Ayah berpoligami?" Ichigo masih berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-kata untuk menyebut ibu Kaien, bahkan Ichigo tidak tahu namanya.

"Hey, kau itu sering nonton sinetron kacangan ya? Tonton dong, theater terbaruku tentang—baiklah baiklah.." Kaien menghindar sekali lagi karena Isshin yang melempar teko berisi teh hijau.

Sekarang dapur itu menjadi arena lempar cakr—sepertinya lempar perabot dengan sasaran putera pertama Isshin.

"Begini ya Ichi-chan.. Kau tidak marah aku panggil begitu? Ehem, kau pikir klan Shiba itu pemain sinetron yang membalas dendam dengan keluarga Kurosaki karena telah merebut ayah mereka? Drama yang sering terjadi di kehidupannya nyata begitu karena salah satu klan merasa dirugikan, seperti harta gono-gini, kekayaan, status, perhatian, dan pengakuan. Tapi, lihatlah kami! Shiba tidak perlu itu. Jelas Shiba keluarga yang sama mapannya dengan milik Kurosaki. Kuukaku adalah investor di property milik Kuchiki Corps. Seper empat saham Kurosaki Corps khususnya di televisi yang kau kelola ada namaku, kau tahu itu. Kasih sayang Ayah dan Masaki-Okaasan tidak pernah kurang satu persen pun untuk kami bertiga. Sejak ibuku meninggal, Masaki-Okasaan merawat dan menyayangi kami seperti dirinya menyanyangi kau, Yuzu-chan, dan Karin-chan. Kami mau balas dendam untuk apa?"

"Ta-tapi, mengapa kalian menyembunyikan kenyataan ini bertahun-tahun dariku? Karin dan Yuzu tahu, mengapa aku tidak?!" Ichigo berusaha bangkit dari lantai dapur.

"Itulah kesalahan aku dan Ayah.." Kaien memelankan suaranya.

"Kau menjadi sahabatku, kita selalu bersama sejak Junior High School, mengapa kau berbohong padaku, Kaien!"

"Ichigo.." sekarang Kuukaku yang berkata. "Kaien sendiri yang _merengek_ kepada Ayah untuk dimasukkan satu sekolah denganmu, tidakkah kau ingat Kaien masuk sebagai senior di tahun terakhirnya?"

Ichigo mengerutkan kening. "Kaien nii-san yang ingin menjadi temanmu, bukan sebagai saudara dalam selimut."

"Aku jadi tersipu.." Kaien _cengengesan_. "Aduh!" Kuukaku melempar penggorengan ke wajahnya.

"Dasar komedian!"

Yuzu mencoba tertawa diantara isaknya karena tingkah kakak tirinya yang mirip cacing kesetrum. Kaien membalas _nyengir_ jenaka ke arah adik tirinya.

"HEY! Kalian sedang membicarakan kenyataan bukan sedang adu _acting_!" Ichigo gusar karena tingkah mereka, khususnya Kaien. Dia tidak pernah berubah, disenangi siapapun karena karakternya yang sanguinis itu. Ichigo agak cemburu sebenarnya..

Agak '_sih_.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Bersiaplah mendengar kenyataan.." Kaien mengelap dahinya dengan lengan baju sekali lagi.

"Aku yang meminta semua orang untuk menyembunyikan ini darimu, karena.." Ichigo menahan nafas." Aku tahu kau akan dipuncak karirmu sebagai pria paling berpengaruh di Kurosaki Corps dan perekonomian negeri ini. Aku tidak mau kau diburu media karena masalah tiga keluarga besar yang melatar belakangi karirmu. Kurosaki, Kuchiki, dan Shiba." Kaien menyebutkan tiga klan tersebut dengan jarinya.

"Sekarang bayangkan kalau media tahu tentang keterkaitan tiga klan ini, kesimpulan akhir akan mengerucut kepadamu, kaulah kartu as ketiga klan ini, dan _society_ akan lebih berfokus pada gossip yang santer ketimbang prestasi dan kontribusimu terhadap negara ini. Aku tahu kau cerdas dan mampu mengatasi drama paparazi, tapi bagi kami kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengabaikan gossip murahan dan berfokus pada cita-cita kakekmu…"

"Dan media akan membongkar semua kejelekan dan rahasia tiga klan ini. Kau adalah harapan dari kakekmu, dan untuk mewujudkan cita-cita tulus beliau, kau harus mengelola semuanya dengan mulus. Dan untungnya kau bisa mewujudkan semuanya dengan kepiawaianmu di usia muda sebagai salah seorang ekonom yang mengendalikan perekonomian makro negara ini di bawah bendera Kurosaki Corps, CEO cerdas dalam mengelola Kurosaki Corps, dan calon kepala klan Kurosaki kelak menggantikan ayahmu.."

"Harapan kakekmu, kau hanya akan tampil dalam majalah _Forbes_ sebagai pria paling berpengaruh dalam ekonomi pembangunan negara, namun karena ulahmu, kau jadi sering muncul tiap menit di Seiretei Celeb, Perez Hilton dot com, dan OMG! Yahoo karena kelakuanmu yang digilai wanita-wanita kelas Hollywood, hingga kekacauanmu paling sinting yaitu terhadap tunanganmu, Kuchiki Rukia. Kau menyianyiakan hidupnya, padahal kau seharusnya sadar bahwa kaulah yang membutuhkan dirinya.."

Kaien berhenti pada kenyataan Rukia yang dulu dia sia-siakan..

"Apa maksudmu membawa-bawa hubunganku dengan Rukia?" Ichigo semakin kalap. Ketika semua orang menghakimi dirinya.

Shiba Kaien tertawa sinis. "Kapan kau merasa 'hidup' kembali setelah bertahun-tahun menderita karena menyiksa hidupmu sendiri setelah penyesalan kematian Masaki-Okaasan?"

Kaien memiringkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban.

"Setelah Kuchiki Rukia hadir di hidupmu, bukan? Itu ketika kau berada di Junior High School tahun kedua. Jangan menjawab bila aku benar!" Kaien percaya diri.

Ichigo membisu.

"Aku sengaja meninggalkan Senior High School tahun terakhir di sekolah seni di Eropa demi kembali lagi ke sini dan berpura-pura menjadi pelajar Junior High School tahun ketiga demi berteman denganmu. Aku pikir aku bisa menolongmu, hmm.. ternyata tidak." Kaien memasang wajah kecewa.

"Aku tahu Rukia adalah adik Kuchiki Byakuya yang jarak mereka terlampau jauh untuk dibilang kakak adik. Aku pikir Rukia bukan adik kandung Byakuya, tapi itu salah karena ternyata masa kecil Rukia dihabiskan di Manchester, jauh dari kakaknya di sini dan itulah mengapa Hisana-san dan Byakuya menikah di sana. Dan takdir mempertemukan kau dengan pewaris Kuchiki yang kedua. Tanpa ba-bi-bu Rukia hadir sebagai lawan main sekaligus partner yang setimpal. Mengapa aku bilang begitu? Karena dia mampu memberhentikan hujan di duniamu. Aku sudah terdengar melankolis, belum? Hmm? Hehehe.."

Karin melempar sekumpulan jenis sendok ke arah Kaien. Sembari mengelak, lelaki _multitalent_ itu melanjutkan..

"..kau juga menyadari itu, Ichigo. Tapi kau terlalu pengecut untuk melindungi dirinya, padahal dia adalah jawaban yang kami tunggu untuk mengembalikan dirimu yang dulu. Kalau kau tidak bertemu Rukia, hmm, kira-kira kau bisa tidak ya memimpin dirimu sendiri seperti sekarang demi menjadi hebat seperti harapan klan Kurosaki? Menjadi lebih bahagia begitu.. Hey, Yuzu-chan tidak 'kah kau punya handuk di sekitar laci ini? Aku mual dengan bau anyir darahku sendiri. Aku benci menjadi jagoan dalam genre _action_, karena aku pasti terluka. Untung aku dapat _Best Actor _kemarin karena peran The Gengster daripada _acting_ si kepala Nanas Merah itu di Opera sabun.."

Dia membicarakan Abarai Renji. Mereka sering adu cemohooan di publik, terakhir tertangkap kamera snapshoot di Seiretei Celeb.. (Baca: Chapter 3).

Kaien masih berceloteh menyombongkan diri sembari mengelap darah dari dahinya. Dia melanjutkan kembali..

"Hey, mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa _kami_ begitu akrab satu sama lain? Hmm?"

"Karena sangat menyenangkan mempunyai keluarga utuh." Kuukaku yang menjawab kali ini. "Kami menyayangi Karin dan Yuzu karena kami tidak punya siapapun. Sejak aku remaja, Kaien nii-san sudah berkerja keras bagaimana _asset_ keluarga Shiba tetap bertumbuh dan kami tetap bersama. Kami hidup terlampau keras, Ichi.."

"T-tunggu, kau merencakan semua ini Kaien, saat umurmu masih belasan tahun? BAGAIMANA BISA MENJADI OTAK DARI SEMUA KONSPIRASI INI. INI BUKAN KONSPIRASI KUROSAKI ISSHIN, TAPI DARI OTAK BULUKMU?!"

Suara Ichigo naik satu setengah oktaf.

"Oh, ya?" hanya begitu saja jawabannya, persis Ayahnya. Ini bukan kebohongan bahwa Kaien merupakan putera Isshin, tingkah mereka yang menjengkelkan mirip sekali!

"HAHAHA!" Kurosaki Isshin tertawa lepas. "Kalian memang puteraku yang sangat cerdas! Tidakkah kau sadar Ichigo, bahwa kau itu duplikat dari Kaien. Mulai dari kesamaan bentuk fisiologis hingga kecerdasan kalian. Hmm?"

"Aku akan mengecat ulang warna rambutku menjadi pelangi kalau aslinya berwarna norak seperti Ichigo!" Kaien berkomentar tidak perlu.

"Memang aku mau disamakan wajah dan kepribadainnya dengan keledai bercelemek sepertimu!"

"Hey kaleng _Pepsi_ peyot, berisik kau!"

"CUKUP!" Kuukaku berteriak dari seberang ruangan, "Ini bukan lahan untuk adu cemohooan, bodoh!"

Kuukaku melempar tutup panci ke arah keduanya.

Pertanyaan Karin terlontar secara tiba-tiba. "Kuukaku nee-san kau bilang hidup kalian terlampau keras. Itulah mengapa kau sejak remaja sudah boleh meneguk _beer_, bukankah itu yang kau dan Ayah katakan ketika terakhir kita berbincang di kediaman Shiba?"

Ichigo semakin tidak mengerti.

Kuukaku tersenyum. "Kau pikir bagaimana caranya agar bertahan hidup kalau tidak _liar_? Kau ingat setiap detail percakapan ya, Karin-chan?" Kuukaku mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Bagaimana caranya aku mengontrol anak-anakku yang lain kalau mereka tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka sendiri?" Kurosaki Isshin kembali bersuara.

Karin tertawa pelan. "Kalian hidup dalam bergelimangan harta Shiba, bagaimana bila Kaien nii-san tidak bisa menjaga Kuukaku nee-san dan Ganju nii-san?"

Kaien terkekeh pelan. "Bagaimana bila ibu kami tidak merelakan suaminya untuk menikahi Masaki-Okaasan? Jawabannya sama seperti pertanyaanku, Karin-chan. Ada atau tidak adanya drama kospirasi yang aku dan _Ayah_ buat ini, kami tetap menderita. Kami tidak punya Ibu dan kalian tidak pernah ada di dunia ini. Tidak ada lagi keturunan Kurosaki. Kesimpulan selesai!"

Hebat sekali pemikirannya sampai sejauh itu untuk remaja yang seharusnya masih mencari jati diri. Jelas saja Shiba menjadi investor, karena kemampuan dari otak udang Shiba Kaien dalam membaca pergerakan kurva saham. Ichigo mengagumi dalam hati kehebatan _kakaknya_ itu. Seni hanyalah _passion_ Kaien yang lain, sedangkan kemampuan berfikir logis tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Otak kiri dan kanan benar-benar seimbang!

Karin menggeleng. "Andai aku bisa mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Shiba-Okaasan karena membawa keluarga Shiba di dalam Kurosaki. Shiba-Okaasan sama hebatnya dengan Ibuku, iya 'kan Ayah?" Karin tersenyum kepada Ayahnya.

"Karin, kau mirip sekali dengan Kaien. Aku bangga sekali dengan keikhlasan dan kehebatan kalian. Oh, tidak, kalian itu cermianan dari kedua wanita yang aku cintai.." Isshin berkaca-kaca.

"Selera Ayah boleh juga memilih wanita hebat, tularkan padaku dong! Biar aku menikah dengan Rukia. Hahahaha. Eh?"

Kaien mengucapkan kalimat keramat.

Hening.

"APAAAA?!" Ichigo orang pertama yang bereaksi keras. Isshin memegang kedua lengannya, Karin terbang ke sisi Ichigo demi memegang kakinya dan Kuukaku melompat dari tempatnya hanya untuk memegang pinggangnya. Yuzu menjadi tertawa.

"Ichi-nii kau itu tidak pernah mengakui menyukai Rukia nee-san. Wajah gahar tapi penakut, hehehe.." Yuzu sekarang berani bersuara.

"Hehehe.." Kaien menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ayah sudah merestuinya kok, kau 'kan tidak jadi menikah dengannya." Kaien memanjukan bibirnya yang robek itu dan mengibas tangannya ke udara dengan santai.

Ichigo mirip gorilla yang mencoba lepas dari kerangkeng. Gusar.

Yuzu tertawa lepas. Kakaknya merupakan hiburan yang seru.

"Tidak akannnnnn!" Ichigo meliuk-liuk mencoba melepas jeratan tangan-tangan penghalang.

"Coba saja hentikan." Kaien melipat dadanya dan menantang.

/

Kuchiki Rukia memperhatikan cekungan di bawah matanya. Sembab. Menangis sepanjang hari bisa berakibat seperti ini juga ya? Rukia belum menemukan jawaban dari pesan yang dikirimkan ke Ichigo sejak pagi. Dan sekarang sudah menjelang matahari terbenam..

Lelah pikiran ini mencoba mengingat yang sudah terjadi. Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, dan Nii-sama.

Kalau dahulu dirinya tidak kembali ke kota ini mungkin dirinya tidak akan bertemu dengan Ichigo saat Junior High School. Tidak akan. Tapi, tinggal terlalu lama di Manchester juga bukan pilihan yang tepat. Menyenangkan rasanya punya banyak teman, melakukan hal yang disenangi, menghabisakan dengan keluarga kecil..

Hingga jatuh cinta dengan sahabatmu sendiri, namun pada akhirnya Orihime menjadikannya _twist story_..

Inoue Orihime ya?

Eh, Orihime?

Tunggu, sepertinya dirinya pernah memberikan pesan berkode saat on-air di _Everlasting Love_! Tunggu, Rukia meningat-ingat pesan itu.

Bulan penuh? Bukan, bukan itu sepertinya. Bulan separuh? Bukan juga..

Rukia lupa kode pesan itu. Tanpa hilang ide, Rukia menghubungi Sentaro untuk mengecek rekaman dari on-air _Everlasting Love_ saat itu. (Baca:Chapter 6).

Lama sekali dirinya menunggu jawaban dari Sentaro, hingga email masuk dari perusahan radio tersebut dan memberikan bagian rakaman yang dirinya maksud.

Rukia mendengarkan dengan konsentrasi penuh melalui IPad, dan..

Oh! _sebelum tarian bulan ke dua berlangsung._

Itu dia pesan isyarat Orihime ketika dirinya memakai nama Ayame-san.

Okay. What that means?

Tarian bulan? Orihime tidak menyukai menari atau tari-tarian, dirinya menyukai memasak dan tata boga. Apa itu artinya nama tempat? Dimana tempat yang bisa melihat bulan bisa menari?

Okay tidak mungkin bulan bisa menari! Dirinya di atas langit dan tidak bisa melakukan pertunjukan kecuali si _bulan_ ini berada di _dance floor_..

_Dance floor_? Lantai dansa.

Lantai dansa dimana semua orang bisa menari! Tapi bukan bulan tentu saja, orang. Orang yang bisa menari.

Apa bulan adalah nama atau sebutan untuk seseorang? Rukia mencoba mengganti kata-kata bulan dengan berbagai bahasa.

Bulan dalam bahasa Inggris disebut _Moon_. Dalam karakter China, bulan disebut yue. Dalam kanji Jepang bisa disebut _Tsuki_..

Kanji? Kanji _Tsuki_** (**月) juga bisa digunakan untuk menunjuk hari atau bulan dalam perhitungan rotasi bumi terhadap matahari maupun berotasi sendiri. Kanji _Tsuki_ **(**月) [つき] bila ditambahkan dengan karakter lain maka bisa juga merujuk pada hari Senin yaitu (月曜日) (getsu-yoo-bi) [げつようび].

Senin! Iya Orihime ingin ditemui pada hari Senin. Okay.

Tapi, Senin kapan? _Everlasting Love_ saaat itu berlangsung Sabtu malam kemarin, apa maksudnya Senin minggu berikutnya?

Rukia melihat display _IPad_: Monday, 4:03 pm.

Ini hari Senin ya? Apa maksdnya Senin hari ini?

Coba pecahkan kode berikutnya.

Oia, _tarian bulan ke dua berlangsung_. Artinya Orihime ingin ditemui sebelum 'berlangsung'. Mungkin maksudnya suatu acara diselenggarakan atau 'berlangsung' suatu pertunjukan.

Pertunjukan. Tarian.

Aghh! Rukia mengacak rambutnya sendiri. Sepertinya harus ada benang merah yang menghubungkan antara 'pertunjukan', 'tarian', dan 'berlangsung'.

Eh? Apa ketiganya merujuk pada nama tempat? Orihime menunjukkan suatu tempat? Dimana dirinya bisa melihat tarian bulan di kota Seiretei ini? Oh ya tentu saja di Gedung kesenian!

Rukia membuka _IPad_ lagi dan _googgling_ apa ada pertunjukan tentang tari-tarian di kota ini pada hari Senin.

Seireitei Hall for Traditional Dance, Tuesday 8 pm.

Art Museum. Monday 10 am – drop. Displays for Different Dances from Foreign Countries.

Seireitei Senior High School. Dance Competition on Friday..

Nihil.

Rukia terkulai lemas di sofa. Tidak ada pertunjukkan tari-tarian di seluruh kota untuk hari Senin. Ada 'sih tapi di Senior High School mereka dahulu dan itu berlangsung Jumat saat minggu depan.

Jadi teringat ketika saat Senior High School, dirinya pernah menari untuk pertunjukan dadakan karena penari yang seharusnya tampil kecelakaan beberapa minggu sebelum pertunjukan.

Dirinya menari?

OH MY GOD! Apa yang Orihime maksud adalah dirinya yang menari saat itu?

Dirinya sampai lupa bahwa yang sering menari itu dirinya sendiri, bukan Orihime!

Eh, ada tapi..

Tarian bulan hanya bentuk gerakan ciptaan dirinya dan Kaien waktu itu. Dimana Rukia menari dan Kaien sebagai Koreografer untuk menciptakan gerakan baru. Dan kode itu hanya dirinya dan Kaien yang seharusnya tahu 'kan? Kenapa Orihime mengerti? Apa Kaien mengumbar? Setahuku tidak, yang diketahui 'sih…

Tarian bulan hanya bentuk gerakan dalam menceritakan seorang putri cantik dari langit yang turun ke bumi untuk mencari seorang teman hidupnya. Dalam gerakan tersebut Rukia menggunakan pita-pita putih dan menari di bawah lampu sorot. Itulah mengapa disebut tarian bulan. Saat penari menari seolah di bawah sinar bulan.

Tapi apa hubungannya dengan Orihime? Dan sekarang muncul pertanyaan baru: kenapa Kaien bisa ikut dalam teka-teki ini?

Pikir lagi Rukia, tidak ada benang merah dalam semua dugaan ini.

_sebelum tarian bulan ke dua berlangsung._

Rukia mencoba berfikir dari awal lagi, kalau tidak ada hubungan dari pemikiran terakhir berarti bukan itu. Tapi kalau Orihime ingin ditemui di tempat panggung tempat pertunjukan itu, mengapa tidak terkait dengan kata selanjutnya 'ke dua' dan 'berlangsung'.

Apa Orihime ingin dirinya menari sekali lagi di sana? Tunggu ada kata 'sebelum'. Kalau tarian kedua berlangsung merujuk pada dirinya untuk menari kembali, berarti Orihime datang sebelum dirinya menari untuk kedua kalinya? Rukia datang bukan untuk menari dan masih belum ada keterkaitan Orihime dan gerakan yang dirinya dan Kaien ciptakan.

Artinya bukan itu kesimpulannya.

Coba _review_ dari dugaan awal.

Dugaan awal yang mungkin adalah bahwa tarian bulan _merujuk pada tempat_. Dimana _tempat_ bulan bisa _menari_ di atas _lantai dansa_?

Rukia terhentak kaget ketika Blackberry miliknya berbunyi, ponsel itu berdering. Berdering.. _Blackberry _itu memainkan musik sebagai _ringtone_ panggilan telepon..

Memainkan musik. Menari harus ada musik yang mengalun..

Musik yang mengalun..

Musik!

_Blackberry_ memunculkan display nama Kurosaki Yuzu pada layarnya.

Rukia mengalihkan pikiran dari kata 'musik' dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Hallo?"

"Rukia nee-chan?"

"Ada apa Yuzu-chan?"

Yuzu dari seberang diam sejenak. "Rukia nee-chan, apa Ichi-nii ada bersamamu?"

Rukia seperti tersetrum informasi baru, Ichigo tidak bersama keluarganya! Kemana dirinya?

"Maaf Yuzu, dirinya tidak bersamaku. Ada apa?"

"Dirinya tidak ada kabar sejak siang tadi.."

"Mungkin dirinya pergi ke kantor. Tenanglah, sekarang masih sore mungkin malam nanti pulan—"

"Tidak! Dirinya…"

Yuzu-chan menceritakan apa yang terjadi di keluarga itu pagi ini. Ichigo mengamuk.

"Mengapa Ichigo jadi menghancurkan dapurmu, Yuzu?"

"Itu sebenarnya.." Yuzu-chan menceritakan kronologis Ichigo pulang dari kediaman Kuchiki dan menghancurkan semua yang ada.

Nafas Rukia tertahan. Ichigo lepas kendali saat kembali dari rumahnya, Nii-sama menceritakan tentang Isshin-san kepada Ichigo. Jelas sudah mengapa lelaki kepala orange itu menjadi mengamuk.

"Tapi, mengapa Ichigo menjadi memar wajahnya? Kau bilang Ichigo mengalami lebam di wajahnya, apa berkelahi dengan Isshin-san?" Rukia merasa ganjil dengan kekhawatiran Yuzu perihal luka-luka di wajah Ichigo _hanya _karena berkelahi dengan Ayahnya dan tidak pulang sejak siang..

Kejanggalan pertama: Yuzu terlalu berlebihan menghawatirkan kakaknya perihal tidak pulang ke rumah sejak siang.

Ichigo sudah dewasa, bukan anak lelaki kecil 'kan yang dicari bila tidak pulang ke rumah sampai sore.

"Itu karena.."

"hmm?" Rukia menunggu jawaban.

"Emm, a-aku rasa, ada b-baiknya Rukia nee-san mencari Ichi-nii. Aku memohon bantuan Rukia nee-chan apabila Ichi-nii menghubungimu. Terimaksih nee-chan." Yuzu buru-buru menutup teleponya.

Kejanggalan kedua: ada yang Yuzu sembunyikan.

Rukia memandangi ponselnya dan melamun, Ichigo _saja_ tidak membalas telepon dan pesannya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya mengetahui keberadaanya. Mencoba menghubungi Ichigo sekali lagi tapi ponselnya non-aktif.

Mampus.

Kuchiki Rukia mengambil kunci Shirayuki, entah kemana tujuannya. Kemana saja asalkan bisa mengalihkan dunia ini barang sebentar..

Roda Shirayuki menggelinding meninggalkan kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia bengong sambil menyetir, kemana dia ingin pergi. Rukia memperhatikan mega kuning matahari di ufuk barat. Satu jam lagi terbenam.

Bukankah menikmati matahari terbenam yang paling pas adalah ke pantai 'kan?

Rukia membanting kemudi untuk berbalik arah, menuju barat kota. Masih sempat sepuluh menit menuju pantai.

Eh, pantai yang sepuluh menit dari sini itu berada di dekat _private bleach and villa_ milik Kurosaki. Apa diperbolehkan dirinya ke sana tanpa izin salah satu dari anggota keluarga? Dulu saat Senior High School dirinya dan teman-temannya menghabiskan _summer_ di pantai itu. Bersama Ichigo tentu saja..

Oh iya, kepala orange itu bisa dijadikan alasan untuk ke sana. Hahahaha. Rukia tertawa dalam hati, bilang saja mencari Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia _nyengir_.

Audio dalam Shirayuki setuju dengan ide ini dan memutarkan hits yang sedang _treding topic_: Fall Out Boy – My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark.

"So Light 'Em Up Up Upppp~ Light 'Em Uppp, I'm a fireeee~ Welcome back FALL OUT BOYYYY! WOOOO!"

Rukia berteriak dalam mobilnya, musik yang sangat menyenangkan untuk kegilaan ini.

Musik?

Eh iya, kembali lagi dalam teka-teki Orihime. Dugaan terakhir pada kata 'musik'.

Menari butuh alunan musik. Kalau dikaitakan dengan _tarian bulan_ saat dirinya menari dan lagu apa yang mengiringinya saat itu?

Rukia mengingat nadanya. Tapi kalau tidak salah music pada lagu itu ada liriknya, namun saat Rukia menari hanya ada musik tanpa liriknya..

Rukia bergumam tak jelas. Mengalunkan nada dan mengingat-ingat lirik.

"_Full moon sways, gently in the night of one fine day. Ohh my way, looking for a moment with my dear_…."

Sial, Rukia lupa lirik selanjutnya. Namun, masih mengingat nadanya..

Menerka-nerka lirik lagi dengan bantuan nadanya.

"_Full moon waves, Slowly on the surface of the lake, you were there, smiling in my arms for all those years.. What a fool! I don't know about tomorrow_…."

_Full moon waves, slowly on the surface of the lake._

_slowly on the surface of the lake.._

_slowly on the surface. _

_Surface.._

_Surface of the lake.._

"WHAT A FOOL, RUKIA!" Rukia berteriak kencang dalam mobilnya.

Bulan purnama menari, perlahan di atas permukaan danau. Itu dia!

"What a fool, I am! HAHAHAHAHA"

Dirinya tertawa keras.

"Betapa bodoh diri ini. Lagu itu judulnya _Moon On The Water_ dan yang memainkan piano itu adalah Inoue Orihime! Aku yang menari, Orihime yang memainkan musik itu dengan piano. HAHAHAHA." Rukia menertawai dirinya sendiri.

"Betapa bodohnya.. aku.." Rukia berkata lirih dan suaranya semakin pudar. Rukia memakirkan Shirayuki di depan gerbang villa milik Kurosaki. Matahari akan tenggelam setengah jam lagi.

Rukia menjadi tidak tertarik lagi dengan sunset di pantai pribadi Kurosaki itu. Membenamkan wajahnya di kemudi. Menahan emosi yang bergelora di dadanya.

Kalau _Moon On The Water—_bulan di atas air adalah merujuk pada suatu tempat, maka pastilah tempat itu bisa melihat bulan seolah menari di lantai dansa. Kalau sesuai dengan liriknya..

_Full moon waves, slowly on the surface of the lake._ Bulan purnama menari, perlahan di atas permukaan danau.

Di kota ini tidak ada danau, yang ada hanya sungai. Dan hanya ada satu sungai dan itu mengalir di sepanjang kota Karakura. Dan tempat yang paling indah untuk memandang bulan menari adalah..

Di restaurant di tepian sungai Karakura.

Dan tempat itu dimana dirinya di sana seminggu lalu bertepatan setelah Orihime memberikan pesan berkode ini. (baca: chapter 7)

Dan tempat itu dirinya tidak berdansa.

Dan tempat itu dirinya menyelurusi sungai Karakura itu.

Dan bersama orang yang dia hindari satu setengah tahun lalu.

Dan sekarang dia berada di depan villa miliknya.

Tempat itu adalah restaurant dimana es krima favourit Rukia berada, dan tempat itu dimana Kurosaki Ichigo mengajaknya pergi dan dirinya meminta maaf!

Luar biasa Orihime!

Sejauh itu kau mem—

"Kuchiki-chan?"

Rukia terkaget dan mengangkat wajahnya dari kemudi Shirayuki. "Eh?"

"Sedang apa dirimu di sana, nona?"

"Emm,a-aku.." Terbata-bata karena Rukia tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dirinya lakukan di sini? Dirinya bahkan tidak tahu..

"Tunggu, bukankah kau Hanatarou? Sedang apa kau di tempat ini?" Dirinya adalah abdi Kurosaki.

"Kuchiki-chan lupa, aku yang menjaga pantai dan villa ini." Hanatarou tersenyum ramah. Rukia menepuk dahinya. Mengapa dirinya bisa lupa.

"Apakah Kuchiki-chan ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo-san?"

"Ichigo?" Rukia tersedak informasi baru.

"Iya, Ichigo-san ada di sini sejak siang lalu, tapi dirinya sepertinya habis berkelahi wajahnya ter—"

"Bersama siapa Ichigo ke sini?" Rukia memotong informasi Hanatarou.

"s-sendiri, aku bertnya apa yang terjadi dengan wajahnya tapi dirinya hanya tertawa dan bilang katanya habis jadi sasaran tinju Karin-chan karena Karin-chan berlatih untuk kejuaraan nasional."

Sasaran tinju? Bukankah dirinya berkelahi dengan Isshin-san?

Rukia keluar dari mobilnya dan bertanya. "Apa aku diperbolehkan menemui Ichigo?"

"Emm, maaf Kuchiki-chan. Ichigo-san berpesan untuk tidak ingin menerima tamu dari manapun, apalagi wartawan."

Rukia diam sejenak.

"Begini saja, Hanatarou-san. Aku meminta tolong agar menyampaikan pesan kepada Ichigo bahwa aku datang berkunjung tidak sengaja dan bilang padanya untuk menghubungi aku secepatnya."

Hanatarou tersenyum dan mengganguk mantap.

Rukia kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan bergegas meninggalkan gerbang villa Kurosaki.

Namun, Rukia memberhentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan dan memandang matahari terbenam dari dalam mobilnya. Masih bersyukur melihat mega merah sebelum menjadi benar-benar gelap.

Rukia tidak bisa menikmati sunset karena begitu banyak informasi berjejal ke dalam kepalanya. Mematikan audio itu dan kesunyian melanda.

Mencoba menyingkirkan Ichigo dari kepalanya dan kembali dengan kode Orihime.

_sebelum tarian bulan ke dua berlangsung._

Kode yang belum terpecahkan adalah 'ke dua'. Apa maksudnya merujuk waktu? Bulan hanya muncul ketika malam hari, pukul berapa malam hari? Malam datang ketika matahari terbenam. Matahari terbenam di tiap negara berbeda. Di daerah sekitar ekuator, matahari terbenam sekitar pukul enam hingga pukul delapan.

Bulan hanya muncul sekali. Apa mungkin maksudnya 'minggu ke dua'?

_Tsuki_ dalam kanji merujuk pada hari Senin, apa maksudnya Senin minggu ke dua dalam satu bulan? Tidak, dalam satu bulan belum tentu pertengahan bulan dalam hitungan masehi terdapat _full moon_ atau purnama. Hitungan yang tepat dalam purnama yaitu dalam rotasi bulan atau lunar terhadap bumi dalam kalender Islam atau Hijriah—bulan dalam bahasa Arab.

Tunggu... bahkan dalam sore haripun kadang terlihat bulan 'kan di atas langit biru? Rukia bergegas membuka jendela dan mencari bulan. Langit masih dalam zona _twilight_, remang-remang. Kalau bulan pertama yang dimaksud Orihime adalah bulan di sore hari, berarti bulan ke dua adalah bulan yang sesungguhnya!

Artinya 'bulan ke dua' merujuk waktu di antara sore dan malam hari. Berarti…

Sekarang!

Ya sekarang, matahari terbenam dan sebelum malam datang dimana bulan muncul.

Itulah _sebelum tarian bulan ke dua berlangsung_.

'Bulan' sendiri apabila ditulis dalam kanji Jepang yaitu _Tsuki_ **[**月] apabila ada penambahan huruf lain merujuk getsu-yoo-bi **[**月**曜日****]** yang artinya hari Senin. Sedangkan 'tarian bulan' merujuk tempat di mana seseorang dapat menyaksikan bulan seolah menari di atas permukaan air, yaitu saat refleksi bulan dilihat dari permukaan sungai, dan tempat itu merujuk hanya satu restaurant di tepian sungai Karakura. Lalu 'bulan ke dua' artinya bulan yang sesungguhnya muncul setelah matahari terbenam. Maka..

Artinya Orihime ingin bertemu di hari Senin di restaurant si tepian sungai Karakura di saat sebelum malam hari saat bulan muncul.

_Decode_!

_Superb_, Rukia.

Langsung _menggeber_ Shirayuki menuju tempat favourite dirinya dan Kurosaki Ichigo. Dirinya ke sana lagi setelah kemarin bersama Ichigo..

Restaurat di tepian sungai Karakura.

/

Kuchiki Rukia merasa seperti tinggal di saat romawi kuno, dimana patokan dari suatu waktu dalam satu hari adalah panjang bayangan matahari. Rukia berkali-kali menengok ke langit agar bulan jangan muncul dahulu. Untuk itu dirinya ingin berterima kasih kepada Julius Caesar karena menciptakan kalendar masehi. Tidak perlu repot mengecek langit 'kan?

Rukia tiba di restaurant itu tepat saat 'bulan sudah menari' di atas permukaan sungai. Apakah dirinya terlambat?

Rukia setengah berlari ke arah sungai dan mencari sesesok wanita cantik berambut _auburn_. Tapi tidak ada di sana? Dimana? Apa dia salah kode? Duh tidak sempat berfikir kembali dan memecahkah kode ka—

"Terburu-buru sekali nona Kuchiki?"

Rukia menoleh dan kaget sekali karena dirinya dipergoki dalam keadaan panik begitu oleh lelaki setampan Kaien Shiba. Tapi mengapa wajahnya lebam?

"Kau kaget aku di sini?"

"Hei! Aku rasa kebetulan sekali ya? Hahaha." Rukia tawa ganjil untuk menutupi kekagetan dan kepanikan yang muncul.

"Mencari sesuatu?" Kaien bertanya dengan ramah. Biru legam di tiap senti wajah tampannya.

"Eh, a-aku tidak.. sebenarnya aku sedang terburu-buru, sudah dulu ya Kaien!"

Sangat tidak pas untuk chit-chat dalam keadaan genting begini, lagipula mengapa Kaien memar wajahnya? Ahh, nanti saja bertanya, masih banyak waktu untuk bertanya nanti. Karena yang pen—

"Bulan ke dua sepertinya sudah muncul, Rukia." Kaien tersenyum hangat di balik bibirnya yang sobek itu.

Eh?

Rukia mematung.

Kaien tersenyum jenaka. "Kau terlambat, Ayame-san sudah pulang."

Mata Rukia menjadi nanar.

"K-kau?"

"Aku sangat menyukai bagaimana kau menari dengan tarian bulan itu, dan bagaimana alunan piano yang Orihime-san mainkan begitu sempurna mengiri gerakanmu yang bagiku putri dari bulan sesungguhnya." Kaien memainkan topi bowler dan mengenakannya. Sepertinya untuk meyamarkan perban di pelipisnya.

"i-itu hanya gerakan yang _kita_ ciptakan."

Kaien terkekeh. "Aku yang menciptakan kode itu, Rukia."

"**! #$%"**

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin." Rukia menggeleng dalam ketidakpercayaan. Ingin rasanya berhambur ke sungai dan menari dengan bulan.

"Orihime-chan sering mengadu padaku karena dirinya merasa bersalah padamu dan Ichigo. Dia bingung bagaimana agar kau menemui dirinya karena setahun belakangan kau tidak mau menghubunginya. Mengingat kita semua adalah teman 'kan?"

Rukia tersenyum sinis mendengar kata teman. Itu dahulu.

"Maafkanlah dirinya Rukia, dia hanya ingin menyampaikan cintanya yang tertahan sejak dahulu."

Rukia bungkam. Cinta yang tertahan? Oh ya, Rukiapun harus menunggu bertahun-tahun agar bisa bersama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Aku mencoba menghubungimu untuk mengabarkan bahwa Orihime-chan melakukannya demi bertemu denganmu dan yang membuat kode itu adalah aku. Aku ingin memberi kabar seperti itu agar kau tidak kaget seperti sekarang, tapi saat itu kau tidak membalas pesanku."

"Pesanmu yang mana?"

"Oh bukan hanya pesan tetapi berserta panggilan telepon. Kau tidak menggubrisnya."

"Kapan itu?"

"Tepat setelah Orihime-chan menghubungimu melalui siaran _Everlasting Love_, pergi kemana kau saat itu?"

Astaga. Saat itu setelah siaran _Everlasting Love_ dirinya pergi ke tempat ini bersama Ichigo. Dirinya ingat Kaien dan Renji mencoba menghubungi dan mengirim pesan, namun dirinya masih asik dengan Ichigo.

Rukia menertawai dirinya sendiri untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Mengapa tertawa, Rukia?"

"Maaf aku hanya menertawai diriku sendiri saat ini. Betapa bodohnya aku tidak menyadari betapa kompleks kode surat itu hingga detail kejadian yang terlewatkan. Kau terlalu jenius, Kaien. Orihime tidak mungkin melakukannya."

"Kau bukan orang pertama yang memujiku jenius hari ini, Rukia." Kaien terkekeh.

"Apa setiap kata-katamu adalah kode?"

"Mungkin, kau percaya aku dari galaksi Kronos?" Mulai lagi Kaien bermain fantasi dengan film Startrek.

"Selamat datang di bumi, Mr Spock." Rukia meladeni.

Kaien terkekeh. "Sudahlah aku tidak mau dilempari perabotan hari ini karena aku banyak bercanda."

"Perabotan? Kau berkelahi dengan Ganju-san?"

Kaien memainkan matanya ke sisi perban di kepalanya. Rukia tertawa, artinya iya.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku datang terlambat?" Rukia bertanya kembali, mencoba kembali ke topik.

"Hanya menduga. Aku curiga kau lupa dengan surat berkode ini. Hingga kau baru memecahkan kode ini setelah hari Senin, artinya sia-sia niat tulus Orihime-chan 'kan?"

"Artinya aku benar-benar sudah terlambat?"

Kaien diam sejenak. Rukia menunggu.

"Tidak tahu." Jawaban singkat dari Kaien.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini bukan urusanku,Rukia. Ini urusan kalian berdua. Aku hanya memastikan kau datang di tempat yang benar, dan.."

"Bagaimana bila aku berada di panggung pertunjukkan di Seireitei Senior High School karena aku salah menerjemahkan kode itu?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu dan membawamu ke sini."

"Kenapa kau mau repot-repot, kau bilang ini bukan urusanmu?" Rukia mencoba menjebak Kaien.

Kaien mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Rukia bersorak di dalam hati bahwa sudah menyudutkan mantan kekasihnya yang jenius itu. Tapi..

Kaien memasukkan tangannya di saku jeans miliknya dan menyeringai..

"Karena urusanku.. ingin memberitahumu suatu kebohongan oh.. tidak kebenaran."

Rukia menahan nafas, terlalu banyak kenyataan pahit yang dirinya telan mentah-mentah sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau siap?" Kaien terseyum jenaka. Dan melanjutkan..

"Mari kita _flashback_ ke masa kita sekolah. Walaupun aku pernah di dalam duniamu dahulu tapi aku lebih memilih rapat-rapat menyimpannya."

Kaiena mengangkat bahunya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku harus meminta maaf kepadamu dan Ichigo karena aku telah mengutarakan perasaanku kepadamu dan kepada Ichigo pula, sehingga Ichigo lebih memilih memendam perasaanya bertahun-tahun sejak dia bertemu denganmu, kau ingat itu kapan, hmm?"

"Junior High School.."

Kaien mengangguk. "Ichigo sangat mencintaimu sejak dia bertemu dengan dirimu tapi kepala orange itu tidak mau mengungkapkannya karena dirinya lebih memilih persahabatannya denganku daripada berpacaran denganmu. Dia menjaga perasaanku. Lagipula dirinya _takut_ bila kau banyak kecewa saat bersamanya karena dia sadar dia sangat playboy. Ahh.. tapi aku rasa dia hanya pengecut untuk mengungkapkan. Alasan tersebut sangat klise.."

Kaien berspekulasi sendiri dengan pendapatnya.

"Tapi mengapa dirinya dengan mudah berpaling dengan Orihime?"

"Ada baiknya yang menjawab Orihime sendiri, aku tidak berhak menjawabnya."

"Lalu mengapa kau memutuskan aku saat _itu. _Kau memutuskan berhenti pendidikan di univeritas dan pergi ke akademi seni peran?"

"Oke, kalau ini aku berhak menjawab." Kaien membentuk lingkaran di rerumputan dengan kaki kirinya. "Aku bohong bila aku ingin fokus dengan _passion_. Terlalu dibuat-buat. Karena alasannya agar kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi ada baiknya kau mencintai seseorang yang kau cintai pula. Kau harus kembali ke Ichigo.."

"Kau tidak sadar apa bahwa aku mencintaimu?"

"Jangan buat pengakuan sekarang Rukia, nanti kita bisa menjalin kasih asmara kembali, hehehehe."

"HEI!" Rukia kesal."Mengapa kau mau bersedia mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri hanya untuk Ichigo agar kembali padaku? Kau mau membalas budi?"

Wajah Kaien berubah menjadi sulit di tebak, lama sekali dirinya menjawab. Lalu secara mengejutkan ekspresi berubah..

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Ichigo sangat membutuhkanmu, kalian saling mencintai tapi keadaan yang tidak bisa terelakkan. Bisa saja saat Senior High School kalian menjalin hubungan karena aku yang _merengek_ kepada Ichigo untuk memintamu menjadi pacar Ichigo, tapi tidak bisa. Karena ada hal diluar dugaan, emmm… itulah sebabnya Ichigo bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu saat kalian sudah menapaki karir."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Respon bagus!" Kaien bermain-main dengan tumitnya, berdiri kemudian jinjit lalu menapaki tanah kembali. Tipikal sanguinis master. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah kecewa.

"Duhh.. semoga kau tidak kaget ya Rukia.. Bahwa tahun terakhir Senior High School hingga tahun pertama kalian masuk Univeritas, emm.." Kaien menarik nafas berat. "Bahwa.. bahwa Ichigo dan Orihime sudah berpacaran, itulah sebabnya Ichigo tidak bisa bersamamu, walaupun dirinya ingin.."

"**! #$%**"

Rukia sudah siap untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Karakura.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Ichigo kepada Orihime atau _vice versa_, tapi yang aku tahu bahwa walaupun dirinya bersama Orihime, dan hingga saat ini, Ichigo sangat mencintaimu, Rukia. Aku tidak berbohong."

Rukia mengepalkan tangannya. "Lanjutkan."

"Ichigo yang meminta memutuskan hubungan dengan Orihime dan setelah itu dirinya mencari-cari dirimu. Namun, ternyata Orihime tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Ichigo bersamamu dan kalian bertunangan. Kau tahu mengapa Ichigo memutuskan hubungan pertunangannya denganmu setelah lama menjalin hubungan?"

Kaien mendekat. "Karena, karena Orihime bilang bahwa dirinya mengandung anak Ichigo."

Dunia seakan menjadi abu-abu. Kabur.

Rukia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sesak sekali rasanya.

Kaien megang pundak Rukia yang gemetar hebat. "Biar aku lanjutkan Rukia, entah ini suatu hal baik atau bukan. Bahwa setelah Ichigo memutuskan pertunangannya denganmu, dan kembali dengan Orihime dengan tujuan untuk bertanggung jawab, tapi Ichigo tahu bahwa dirinya hanya dibohongi Orihime dan keluarganya. Orihime sama sekali tidak mengandung anak Ichigo, dan dia sama sekali hamil. Ichigo kesal namun, Ichigo memaafkan Orihime setelah tahu kenyataan bahwa Orihime membutuhkan uang untuk _chemotherapy_ kakak lelakinya akibat kanker. Asumsi Orihime bila menikahi Ichigo yang memiliki perusahaan Kurosaki Corps, maka biaya _chemotherapy_ yang mahal itu bisa ditanggung Ichigo dan pastinya kakaknya bisa terselamatkan, tapi Ichigo menolak dan meminta Orihime untuk menikahi pria lain tapi biaya kakaknya biar Kurosaki Corps yang menanggung, asalkan dirinya tidak menikah dengan Orihime. Dirinya hanya.. hanya ingin menikah denganmu."

Rukia terjatuh di rerumputan dan disambut oleh Kaien. Rukai merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya, Kaien mengusap lembut rambutnya.

"i-itu benar K-Kuchiki-san. Aku sungguh meminta maaf." _Out of The Blue_ di sana ada Orihime dan membungkuk dalam kepada mereka.

Rukia memandang wanita cantik itu dalam genangan air mata. Orihime menangis sejadi-jadinya pula di tepian sungai Karakura.

Orihime jatuh terduduk dan masih menangis. Kaien sepertinya bingung meladeni ada dua wanita menangis histeris di sisinya.

Kaien menangkup keduanya di dalam dadanya. Dan berkata lirih..

"Maafkan aku Rukia, maafkan aku Orihime."

Mereka tidak menjawab.

Masih menangis histeris.

"Kalian ingat saat Senior High School, saat sore hari adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk kita berkumpul. Membayangkan masa depan, menghayal bisa bersama dan saling mengisi kekosongan dalam sanubari kita. Saat itu kita tidak pernah membayangkan masa depan itu seperti apa. Kita menelusuri sungai ini dan berandai-andai bila masa depan sangat menyenangkan ya?" Kaien bercerita seolah sedang mendalang tentang kisah anak remaja yang mendambakan masa depan.

"Dan di sinilah kita, di masa depan yang sangat kita mimpikan.."

Inoue Orihime melepaskan diri dari sisi Kaien dan menghadap Rukia. Masih dalam tangis.

"A-aku sungguh m-meminta maaf K-Kuchiki-san. A-Aku sangat m-mencintai K-Kurosaki-kun sejak d-dahulu. Tapi percayalah K-Kuchiki-san b-bahwa d-dirinya s-sangat m-mencintaimu!" Orihime berbicara dalam terbata-bata.

"Ichigo sengaja memutuskan pertunangan d-denganmu karena aku terus berada d-disisinya saat kau sibuk dengan duniamu. Aku tidak berharap Ichigo mau mencintaiku lagi namun, a-aku memberikan angin segar tentang cinta kami dahulu saat Senior H-High School. Dan d-dia bersedia bersamaku k-karena aku b-berbohong tentang me-mengandung anaknya. Tapi aku tidak pernah hamil Kuchiki-san, aku hanya ingin Ichigo membantu biaya _chemoteraphy_ kakak! Huuhuhuhu…"

Rukia tidak ingin mendengar pengakuan, tidak. Cukup sudah.

_Tuxedo_ Kaien bersimbah air mata Rukia. Sepertinya pemiliknya pun tidak berkeberatan.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, namun kau tidak mau menemuiku. Sehingga aku meminta kepada Kaien-kun untuk membantuku. Dirinya yang membuat kode itu karena khawatir paparazi akan pergi ke sini dan memburu berita kita semua."

"Maafkan aku Kuchiki-san.. A-aku hanya ingin.. K-kau kembali ke sisi Ichigo-kun.." Orihime berkata lirih sekali.

"Memaafkan itu lebih baik untuk masa depan, Rukia. Masih bisa di selamatkan masa depan bila kita bisa memaafkan masa lalu.." Kaien bergumam di sisi Rukia.

Rukia masih sesenggukan, tidak memilih berkata.

"Ini memang salah kami semua, dan kau hanya efek dari semua ini. Aku pula ingin meminta maaf kepadamu, dan kepada kau pula Orihime-chan." Kaien menatap Orihime dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Mengapa, Kaien-kun?" Orihime bingung.

Kaien memenjamkan matanya dan berkata pelan. "Aku sebenarnya… yang menyeret _kalian_ semua ke dalam lingkaran seperti ini."

Kedua wanita cantik itu terdiam tidak mengerti.

"Aku mungkin terlalu sulit membuat kode isyarat ini, dan berkonspirasi dengan semua orang demi menjalankan misi yang ingin aku wujudkan. Tapi sayangnya jatuh cinta itu _faktor x_ dari suatu rencana sempurna, tidak pernah bisa dikendalikan bahwa kita ingin jatuh cinta kepada siapa.."

"Maksudmu?" Orihime jelas bingung.

Kaien mengela nafas. "Sudahlah, ada hal di dunia ini yang selamanya harus menjadi misteri.."

"Kau jangan _acting_ menjadi Sherlock Holmes, Kaien!" Rukia akhirnya bersuara dan duduk tegak menghadap Kaien.

"Memang ada baiknya kalian menyaksikan filmku tentang Sherlock Holmes dan Lupin tahun depan karena—" belum sempat Kaien melanjutkan, Rukia dan Orihime melepas topi bowler itu dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Mereka tertawa-tawa dan Keien meringis karena luka itu. Tapi dirinya ikut tertawa-tawa berguling di rerumputan di tepian sungai Karakura.

Just like our old time.

"Eh, mengapa dengan wajahmu, Kaien-kun? Kau sepertinya baru mendapat luka itu hari ini?" Orihime penasaran.

"Sudah aku bilang _ladies_, ada hal di dunia ini yang menjadi misteri, dan itu hal yang tidak bisa kalian ketahui: urusan para lelaki! HAHAHAHA, aduh!" Kaien berguling-guling karena dikelitiki Orihime.

Tunggu… Rukia seperti mendapat jembatan untuk informasi baru: Ichigo dan Kaien mempunyai luka yang yang sama di wajah di waktu yang bersamaan. Hari ini. Apakah mereka berkelahi?

Tidak mungkin, Yuzu-chan bilang Ichigo yang menghancurkan dapurnya artinya Ichigo mendapat luka itu di rumahnya, mana mungkin Kaien berada di sana.

Rukia kembali kaget karena dering _Blackberry_ lagi. Namun kali ini pesan dari orang yang dia tunggu sejak pagi.

Strawberry Head:

Aku sedang menunggu subuh, aku ingin kau menemaniku berkubang di air hangat berasa bila kau tak keberatan. Karena aku akan menceritakan kisah dua pemburu yang ingin menikahi putri bulan.

Pesan berkode lagi.

Rukia tersenyum.

Kode ini terlalu mudah untuk dipecahkan. Sekarang dirinya sudah cocok untuk menjadi Irene Adler, pencuri hati Sherlock Holmes.

Dia tahu harus kemana setelah ini. Bersiaplah Rukia untuk pengakuan bagian Kurosaki Ichigo!

/

To Be Continued.

**Foot Notes:**

Chemotherapy: terapi untuk menyembuhkan kanker. Dengan metode menghancurkan sel penyebab kanker, namun efek samping bisa membunuh sel hidup lainnya dalam anggota tubuh, seperti merontokkan rambut.

**Author's Note**:

Chapter terpanjang yang saya buat. Saya merasa bukan readers yang ingin membaca fanfiction ini tetapi saya yang sangat berkebutuhan untuk melanjutkan cerita. Saya merasa karakter-karakter ini yang menemani saya saat saya kesepian dan mereka meminta saya ikut 'bermain' dalam chapter-chapter Everlasting Love.

Chapter ini sudah ada di kepala saya saat saya mulai mengerjakan chapter dua lalu hiatus panjang. Terimakasih readers karena mengingatkan saya untuk memulai lagi. Sulit membangun karakter Kaien Shiba (bahkan seperti aslinya), sebab dia terlalu sempurna untuk seorang author kacangan seperti saya mengembangkan karakter dirinya. Chapter berikutnya saya ingin membuat adegan IchiRuki dengan karakter dewasa mereka. Karakter dewasa kan tidak harus dengan mature content.

Ada yang bisa menerjemahkan surat kode dari Ichigo, teman-teman? :)

Mungkin 2 sampai 3 chapter lagi ingin saya sudahi saja.. Asik kayaknya buat genre Mystery. Hahahaha. Mudah-mudahan tulisan kanji dan hiragana terbaca ya?

**Playlist on Everlasting Love:**

Fall Out Boy from Save Rock And Roll Album (2013).

Welcome back from hiatus mannnn!

**Thanks to**:

Moon On The Water (Original Sountrack BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad). Written and Sung by Sowelu. Music by Beat Crussaders.

**Regards,**

**Rimrim-chan **


End file.
